


Konsul

by Radioaktywnyschabowy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1936, Ameryka, F/M, Jazz - Freeform, Konsulat, Latający ambasador, M/M, Niemcy, Oficer, Po prohibicji, Prawie wojna, Supernatural - Freeform, Swing, USA
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioaktywnyschabowy/pseuds/Radioaktywnyschabowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Właśnie w tym momencie go olśniło. Klub. Wczorajszy wieczór. Blondyn zrobił mu loda na zapleczu. A teraz spotkali się w konsulacie. Niemieckim. Zajebiście.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zamieszanie

Jego plecy trafiły wprost na chłodną ścianę na zapleczu. W pomieszczeniu byli całkowicie sami. Naga lampa migotała nad sufitem, dając nikłe, blade światło. Drzwi po lewej były zamknięte, a przystawione krzesło przytrzymywało klamkę przed niechcianymi gośćmi. Mocny zapach alkoholu unosił się w powietrzu. Mimo że minęło już kilka lat od zakończenia okresu prohibicji, nadal czuł się dziwnie, jakby nieswojo, czując, że w każdej chwili może ich znaleźć policja stanowa.

Nagle genialne, szorstkie palce przesunęły się po jego odkrytych biodrach. Jasna koszula i krawat już dawno wylądowały na podłodze. Pewnie były brudne, ale teraz nie przejmował się tym, mimo tego, że właśnie po nich stąpał.

\- Jesteś uroczy – zamruczał mężczyzna, wsuwając palce do jego spodni, które bez trudu rozpiął.

\- Ty też – szepnął, kładąc jedną dłoń na jego krótkich włosach. Pociągnął je delikatnie, na co tamten wydał z siebie ciche stęknięcie. Dlaczego aż tak bardzo pociągające? Nie wiedział.

Dalsze chwile okazały się być mieszaniną wszystkich możliwych doznań. Trwało to jakiś czas, nie wiedział jaki. Dłonie mężczyzny wodziły po jego biodrach, czasem całował go tuż nad linią bokserek. Mógłby je wreszcie zdjąć. Od dawna nieprzyjemnie uwierały i były stanowczo za małe.

Tym razem to on jęknął. Ciepło przepłynęło przez całe jego ciało, gdy usta mężczyzny musnęły jego męskość nadal ukrytą pod spodenkami. Boże. Więcej.

\- Już chcesz skończyć? - dobiegł go głos z dołu, przez co zacisnął dłoń na jego włosach. - To boli, wiesz?

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotał, puszczając go. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego tak bardzo się podniecił. To tylko seks. Nawet nie wiedział, jak jego partner miał na imię. Kogo by to obchodziło?

\- Nie żeby coś, możesz ciągnąć, ale nie tak mocno – zaśmiał się cicho, a następnie zębami złapał materiał spodenek i zsunął je. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że ów mężczyzna nie miał prawie żadnych ubrań, nie licząc rozpiętej koszuli i marynarki. Klęczał, podpierając się jedną dłonią, podczas gdy drugą powoli sobie obciągał.

\- Boże... - jęknął brunet, podnosząc wzrok w górę, żeby nie patrzeć na ten przepiękny widok. To groziło zbyt szybkim dojściem i zakończeniem przyjemności.

\- Do Boga jeszcze wiele mi brakuje – parsknął śmiechem, a następnie oblizał go po podbrzuszu. - Chociaż zależy o jakiego boga pytasz.

\- Nie wierzę – mruknął przymykając oczy.

\- A szkoda. - Wzruszył ramionami, a następnie wziął go głęboko w usta.

 

* * *

 

\- Mógłbyś wreszcie wysłać ten telegraf. I skróć go, na litość boską – jęknął, wodząc wzrokiem po stanowczo zbyt długiej wiadomości.

\- Mówisz jak Dodd. - Wywrócił oczami, odbierając od niego kartkę.

\- Bo on nie jest głupi. Długie telegrafy są drogie, a można to skrócić – wyjaśnił z westchnieniem. Czasem miał ochotę wyrzucić na bruk cały ten przeklęty skład tego cholernego konsulatu.

\- Jest biedny – zaznaczył Balthazar przekreślając co drugie słowo w tekście. - I nie potrafi dobrze zaprezentować swojego kraju.

\- Robi to i tak lepiej niż latający ambasador – odparł, na co blondyn parsknął śmiechem.

\- A tak właściwie to gdzie jest teraz nasz kochany pan R.? - zapytał konspiracyjnym tonem, biorąc nową kartkę, na której zaczął przepisywać tekst.

\- Pewnie u Duce'ego. Plus nie zapominaj dodawać przedrostka von, bo gdy usłyszy swoje nazwisko bez tego, jestem pewien, że długo nie pożyjesz.

\- Co on takiego ma w sobie? Ministerstwo radziłoby sobie o wiele lepiej bez niego. Psuje nasz wizerunek. To znaczy wasz – poprawił się błyskawicznie.

\- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie jestem z partii? - burknął ze znudzeniem. To stwierdzenie słyszał już dzisiaj piąty raz. Oczywiście Balthazar nie omieszkał się używać go w prawie każdej rozmowie. Jakby nie potrafił zrozumieć najprostszej rzeczy pod słońcem, jaką było to, że nie każdy Niemiec musi wesoło krzyczeć _Heil_ przy każdej okazji.

\- Teraz brzmisz bardziej, jak zatwardziały komunista w Berlinie – parsknął ponownie, przenosząc rozbawiony wzrok na coraz bardziej purpurową twarz bruneta. - Jak to on miał... Hans? Heinrich? Hermann? Tak, Hermann. Cholera, ile wy macie imion na H? Helga, Hildegarda, Heidi, Heike, Henritte...

\- Wystarczy – przerwał mu. - O co ci znowu chodzi? Nie byłem w Niemczech od kilku lat i się tam nie wybieram.

\- Ale jak pojedziesz, to przywieziesz mi słownik imion niemieckich? - zapytał uroczym tonem.

\- Przywiozę pistolet, którym odstrzelę ci łeb. Dokończ telegraf i wyślij go jak najszybciej – mruknął, wychodząc z pokoju prosto na jasno oświetlony korytarz. Miał dosyć, a czekało go jeszcze kilka godzin pracy w biurze. Szef pewnie nie wróci przez kilka kolejnych dni, więc w biurze panowało przyjemne rozluźnienie, mimo że praca posuwała się szybko do przodu.

Wyszedł na hol, gdzie kątem oka dostrzegł kobietę kłócącą się z urzędnikiem. Nie przejął się tym. Pewnie znowu otrzymali jakąś skargę w sprawie pobicia Amerykana w Niemczech. Takich raportów przychodziło od grona i nikt tutaj nie przejmował się kolejnym z wielu barwnych opisów obdukcji. To nie była ich wina, że Niemcy prowadziły akurat taką politykę. Oni zajmowali się przekazywaniem informacji z jednej ambasady do drugiej, a potem do Berlina.

\- Przyjedzie dzisiaj jakiś młody oficer – oznajmiła Hannah, podchodząc do bruneta, a następnie oddała mu plik kartek razem z szarą teczką.

\- Znowu jakiś krewny? - mruknął ze zrezygnowaniem, przekartkowując kilkanaście kartek z drobną, wąską czcionką.

\- Nie. Takimi sprawami zajmuje się teraz Fritz. - Pokręciła głową, a następnie poprawiła brązowawą spódnicę. - Będzie o piętnastej przed twoim biurem. Gdzieś tam zapisałam ci jego nazwisko.

\- Dziękuję. Gdybyś mogła, sprawdź czy Balthazar wysłał już telegram i znajdź mi teczkę pana Lenhardta. Znowu prosi o azyl i nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego.

\- To już trzeci raz w tym miesiącu – westchnęła Hannah. - Niech ci będzie. Ale za to postawisz mi kawę razem z ciastkiem.

Castiel uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i ruszył w kierunku kolejnego korytarza. Zbankrutuje, jeżeli Hannah tak często będzie wyciągała go na kawę albo wino, jak to ostatnio miało miejsce. Była naprawdę bardzo miła, ale te zaloty trwały już dobre dwa lata i powinna zauważyć, że nie interesowała go jako partnerka.

Wszedł w kolejny, szeroki korytarz. Droga do jego gabinetu była dosyć długa i kręta, ale nie przejmował się tym. Sam wybrał sobie takie miejsce. Było wręcz idealne. Na samym środku stało masywne, dębowe biurko, jakiego nie powstydziłby się sam Roosevelt w Białym Domu. Ścianę za biurkiem zajmował potężny, ciemny regał wypełniony równo ułożonymi książkami i wszelakimi aktami oraz dokumentami potrzebnymi Castielowi. Po prawej stronie było okno zakryte zielonkawymi zasłonami sięgającymi aż do wypastowanej, drewnianej podłogi, którą prawie w całości przykrywał gruby dywan. W rogu niedaleko drzwi stał natomiast gramofon z wypolerowaną tubą i idealnie ułożonym stosem czarnych płyt stojącym w oszklonej szafeczce pod sprzętem. Jego gabinet zawsze musiał prezentować się wspaniale. Można było powiedzieć, że to on przyjmował najważniejszych gości pod nieobecność pana Walthera Lohausa, głównego konsula w nowojorskim konsulacie.

Rozsiadł się w swoim fotelu i zastukał palcami o ciemny podłokietnik. Poprzedni wieczór był świetny. Nie obyło się bez paręnastu malinek między innymi na szyi, ale brunet nauczył się je dobrze ukrywać. Wolał, aby nikt się o tym nie dowiedział. W Niemczech zapewne dopadłyby go odpowiednie służby, ale tutaj nic mu nie groziło. Jeśli nie liczyć amerykańskiej policji, ale ta nie była aż tak bardzo wścibska. Poza tym nie wypadało mu jako konsulowi, aby paradować po miejscu pracy z czymś takim. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że tamten facet był naprawdę świetny.

 

* * *

 

\- Jeszcze raz, po co mam z tobą jechać? - burknął Dean, poprawiając swój krawat.

\- Potrzebuję potwierdzenia. Jessica chce dokończyć studia w Lipsku, a ja jadę tam razem z nią – wyjaśnił Sam, powstrzymując się od wywrócenia oczami. - A ty chyba miałeś załatwić sobie wreszcie dokumenty, tak? - dodał głośniej.

\- Taa... - mruknął, idąc na korytarz, gdzie zajął się ubieraniem butów. Wybitnie nie chciało mu się tam jechać. Chociaż z drugiej strony im szybciej pójdzie po zezwolenie na szkolenie w Niemczech, tym lepiej. - Wiesz chociaż, gdzie ten konsulat w ogóle jest?

\- Jasne – odparł, wychodząc na dwór, po czym prawie zbiegł po schodach prowadzących prosto na chodnik.

Kilkukrotne zawracanie i mylenie drogi zajęło im jakiejś pół godziny, nie wspominając o korkach. Wreszcie jednak czerwony Ford zatrzymał się na parkingu tuż przy konsulacie. Sam wyskoczył z wozu i popędził razem z Deanem do środka. Byli już mocno spóźnieni.

Oboje zatrzymali się dopiero na zabudowanym biurku. Kobieta siedząca tuż obok aż podskoczyła, nie spodziewając się nagle pojawiających się dwóch mężczyzn.

\- Dzień dobry. Miałem odebrać dokumenty panny Moore – zaczął Sam, łapiąc oddech.

\- Ach tak. - Pokiwała głową z uśmiechem. - Korytarzem w prawo pod numer 28c – dodała, podając mu jakąś małą karteczkę.

Sam dosłownie wystartował z miejsca i moment później zniknął za rogiem.

\- Ja w sprawie... - mruknął Dean. Ciekawe, jak on się wytłumaczy z tego spóźnienia.

\- Pan Winchester? - zapytała drobna kobieta. Gdy blondyn pokiwał głową, podała mu karteczkę z numerem pokoju i wskazała kierunek.

Sam już dawno zdążył zniknąć w innym korytarzu albo w ogóle innym wymiarze. Nawet gdyby Deanowi chciało się go szukać i tak by go tutaj nie znalazł. To był jego drugi raz w tym cholernym konsulacie i miał pewność, że zgubiłby się tutaj, gdyby nie oznaczenia.

Zdziwił go jednak numer pokoju i sam kierunek. Poprzednio szedł w zupełnie innym kierunku. A może tylko tam mu się wydawało? Nienawidził takich instytucji, zwłaszcza, że większość mówiła tutaj po niemiecku, a jakoś nie potrafił zdzierżyć tego języka.

Po kolejnych dziesięciu minutach nareszcie zatrzymał się przed odpowiednimi drzwiami. W ogóle ich nie pamiętał. Zresztą nie powinien się dziwić. Znowu mieli tutaj duże zmiany. Tak duże, że opisywały to wszystkie brukowce, które zwykle nie zajmowały się tak skomplikowaną polityką. No cóż, ci Niemcy byli dziwnym narodem z jeszcze dziwniejszymi obyczajami i zwyczajami.

Zapukał w drzwi. Moment później otworzyła mu jakaś ciemnowłosa kobieta i spojrzała na niego pytająco.

\- Dzień dobry. Biuro już nieczynne. Czy mogę w czymś pomóc? - zapytała, marszcząc lekko czoło.

\- Zostałem tutaj wysłany – odparł ze zmieszaniem. Cholera by to. Nie trzeba było dzisiaj tutaj przyjeżdżać.

\- Już rozumiem. Gabinet pana Brauna znajduje się teraz pod numerem piątym. Wystarczy, że wróci do rozwidlenia, a potem w prawo – wyjaśniła. Recepcjonistki nadal nie potrafiły zapamiętać nowego układu pokoi.

\- Jasne. Bardzo dziękuję. - Uśmiechnął się do niej, a gdy kobieta zamknęła drzwi, ruszył we wskazanym kierunku. Koleś go zamorduje. Albo zwolni dyscyplinarnie. Już sam nie wiedział, co gorsze.

Paręnaście chwil później stanął przed ciężkimi drzwiami i zapukał w nie. Usłyszał jakiś męski głos, który kazał mu wejść do środka.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział na wstępie, wpatrując się w ciemnowłosego mężczyznę, który właśnie przeszukiwał regał.

\- Dzień dobry – odrzekł, po czym zerknął na zegar. - Jest pan nawet przed czasem. Proszę usiąść.

Blondyn podniósł brew. Przed czasem? Miał być na czternastą trzydzieści, a była prawie piętnasta. Zresztą nieważne. Dobrze, że nie musiał się tłumaczyć.

\- Napije się pan czegoś? - zaproponował, odkładając teczkę na biurko, a następnie podszedł do barku, z którego wyciągnął dwie szklanki z grubym dnem. Idealne do whisky.

\- Poproszę. - Uśmiechnął się nikle do mężczyzny. Skoro proponował, to bardzo chętnie. Czyżby wiadomość była aż tak wspaniała, że musiał oblać ją z tym urzędnikiem? Chociaż on bardziej wyglądał na szefa albo na samego ambasadora.

\- Sprawa jest bardzo nagląca – zaczął, a następnie podał mu szklankę z alkoholem i trzema kostkami lodu. - Minister nalega na jak najszybszy przyjazd.

\- Naprawdę? - parsknął. - To znaczy... Wspaniale. Kiedy mam udać się do Berlina?

Niebieskooki mężczyzna zmarszczył lekko brwi i usiadł w fotelu.

\- Proszę wybaczyć, ale posłałem telegraf, że zjawi się pan w Monachium za trzy tygodnie – odpowiedział z lekkim zdziwieniem. - Nic mi nie wiadomo o Berlinie.

\- Miałem jechać do Berlina, a następnie do Hamburga, gdzie miałem przejść szkolenie. - Odstawił swoją szklankę na blat, wpatrując się prosto w te niebieskie oczy. Zdawało mu się, że gdzieś już je widział.

\- Bardzo przepraszam, ale czy rozmawiamy o tym samym?

Dean zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej. Facet musiał wziąć go za jakiegoś zupełnie innego kolesia.

\- Chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy. - Uśmiechnął się do niego uroczo, chcąc opanować dziwne uczucie. Znał go. Nie wiedział skąd, ale go znał.

\- Pan Kratz, tak? - zapytał, mrużąc lekko oczy.

\- Winchester – przyznał się. - Bardzo przepraszam, ale pokierowano mnie w zupełnie inne miejsce – dodał ze skruszeniem.

\- Ach tak. - Pokiwał głową, nareszcie rozumiejąc. - Doskonale rozumiem. Mamy teraz małe zamieszanie z numerami pokojów, dlatego wierzę, że został pan źle poinformowany. Skoro pana Kratza jeszcze nie ma, zajmiemy się pana sprawą. - Wstał z fotela i podszedł do regału, gdzie zaczął szukać odpowiedniej teczki.

Właśnie w tym momencie go olśniło. Klub. Wczorajszy wieczór. Blondyn zrobił mu loda na zapleczu. A teraz spotkali się w konsulacie. Niemieckim. Zajebiście.

\- Ambasada bardzo cieszy się, że pana przyjaciółka zdecydowała się na studia w Lipsku. Wyznaczyła pana jako swojego...

\- Ym... - przerwał mu. - Chyba mamy jeszcze większe zamieszanie. Pomylił mnie pan z moim bratem. - Zagryzł wargę. Cholera. - Nazywa się Sam Winchester.

Mężczyzna zamrugał kilka razy, upewniając się, że dobrze usłyszał.

\- Więc pan... Jak się pan nazywa? - mruknął.

\- Dean Winchester. Ten z klubu z wczoraj – odparł, uśmiechając się do niego zadziornie.

 


	2. Krótka wiadomość

Kilka kolejnych sekund brunet spędził na wpatrywaniu się w szczerzącego się blondyna. Nie był pewien czy to, co usłyszał, było prawdą.

\- Proszę? - mruknął. - Chyba mnie pan z kimś pomylił – dodał grzecznie.

\- Nie pomyliłem – odparł szybko, a następnie wyprostował się w fotelu.

\- W jakiej sprawie pan do mnie przyszedł? - zapytał nieco chłodniej. Nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że to był właśnie ten facet. Poza tym to nie był odpowiedni czas na takie rozmowy, a zwłaszcza miejsce.

\- Po pozwolenie na wyjazd. - Miał wielką ochotę powiedzieć coś innego, ale widać, że brunet nie był chętny na taką rozmowę. No cóż. - Ale chyba ja i mój brat pomyliliśmy gabinety – dodał, posyłając mu lekki, zalotny uśmiech. Ale tylko trochę zalotny.

\- Jeżeli mogę zapytać, wyjazd w jakiej sprawie? - zapytał ponownie. To niemożliwe, aby to był właśnie on. Może po prostu blondyn widział go przed wejściem albo już w samym klubie? Przecież to prawie niemożliwe, aby spotkali się w tak krótkim odstępie czasu i to w tak odmiennym miejscu. Może nawet mężczyzna miał na myśli inny klub, chociażby Cotton Club, dokąd Castiel uwielbiał jeździć.

\- Szkolenie wojskowe w Hamburgu i Berlinie. Pana ministerstwo miało zadecydować czy mogę wyjechać – wyjaśnił ze spokojem. Miał coraz większą potrzebę na znalezienie się jeszcze bliżej niego. Nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale tak było.

\- Rozumiem. Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem czy potwierdzenie już dotarło, zajmuje się tym inny wydział. - Sięgnął dłonią po małą karteczkę, a następnie po swoje pióro, po czym napisał coś na papierze, złożył go i podał blondynowi. - Powinien pan pójść pod ten numer, najlepiej do pana Fehra – dodał, wstając z fotela.

\- Bardzo dziękuję – odparł, czując zawiedzenie. Dlaczego on niczego nie pamiętał? Dean był bardziej nawalony od niego, a pamiętał wszystko doskonale.

W tym samym momencie ktoś zapukał w drzwi. Castiel wyminął blondyna i otworzył je, widząc przed sobą wyższego od siebie mężczyznę.

\- Bardzo przepraszam. Nazywam się Sam Winchester. W recepcji dano mi zły numer gabinetu – powiedział grzecznie. - Nie jest jeszcze za późno?

\- Ależ skąd. - Uśmiechnął się do niego i otworzył szerzej drzwi. - Właśnie rozmawiałem z pana bratem.

\- Dean? - powiedział Sam, przenosząc wzrok na blondyna, który akurat dopijał swoją whisky. To niegrzeczne zostawiać tak dobry trunek.

\- Sammy? - wstał. - Ym... Bardzo dziękuję za pomoc – dodał, zwracając się do bruneta. - Pójdę już. Do wiedzenia. - Wyminął długowłosego i zniknął za drzwiami, a swoje kroki skierował do najbliższej toalety.

Oparł się o chłodną, wręcz lodowatą umywalkę i spojrzał w lustro. Był cały czerwony. Co najlepsze, poczuł to dopiero po wyjściu z gabinetu tego całego Brauna. Cholera, dlaczego tamten facet udawał, że w ogóle się nie znali? Może rzeczywiście blondyn pomylił go z kimś? Nie, to przecież niemożliwe. Tych niebieskich oczu się nie zapomina.

Obmył twarz zimną wodą. Tak czerwony nie będzie nigdzie paradować. Szczególnie tutaj, gdzie ten facet mógł go zobaczyć.

Po kilku minutach spędzonych na doprowadzaniu się do stanu normalności, wyszedł na korytarz i ruszył w stronę głównego holu. Nie miał pojęcia, w którym skrzydle miałby znaleźć gabinet, nie mówiąc już o Fehrze.

 

* * *

 

\- Bardzo przepraszam za to, co powiem, ale obawiam się władz w Niemczech. Czy istnieje jakiś dokument, dzięki któremu ani mnie, ani pani Moore nic by się nie stało? - zapytał Sam, przekartkowując stosik umów i innych papierów.

\- Rozumiem pana zaniepokojenie, ale zgodnie z obowiązującym prawem, żadna instytucja nie może bezpodstawnie pana nachodzić, a tym bardziej przesłuchiwać. O wszelkich zmianach w prawie informujemy interesantów listownie, bądź w specjalnych wypadkach telegraficznie – wyjaśnił Castiel.

\- Więc nie ma niczego takiego? - długowłosy mruknął z zawiedzeniem.

\- Na chwilę obecną nie. Proszę się nie martwić. Media zbyt mocno rozdmuchują wszystkie plotki i afery. Policja ingeruje tylko w przypadku złamania prawa – odpowiedział, biorąc do ręki pieczątkę z dumnym orłem rozpościerającym skrzydła i trzymającym w szponach swastykę otoczoną wieńcem laurowym. - Czy ma pan jeszcze jakieś pytania? - zapytał.

\- Nie. Dziękuję. - Kiwnął głową, a następnie podpisał się w odpowiednim miejscu, gdzie moment później brunet odcisnął czerwoną pieczątkę.

\- Życzę panu i pani Moore udanego pobytu w III Rzeszy – powiedział dumnym głosem i podsunął długowłosemu podpisany papier.

Moment później rozległo się kolejne pukanie do drzwi. Brunet westchnął ciężko i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do Winchestera, a następnie podszedł i otworzył drzwi.

\- Prowadzę rozmowę – mruknął, widząc Balthazara. - Pana Kratza jeszcze nie ma?

\- Nie. Prosił, żeby przełożyć wizytę na dzisiejszy wieczór – odparł cicho i podał mu karteczkę. - W innym terminie nie może.

Brunet zacisnął lekko zęby, przeprosił na moment długowłosego i wyszedł z Balthazarem na korytarz.

\- Nie może przyjść jutro? - szepnął.

\- Pytałem o to samo. Nie może ani jutro, ani pojutrze. Mówił, że to pilna sprawa – odparł, a następnie ściszył głos. - On nie może pokazać się w ambasadzie, wiesz czemu.

\- Blomberg dał mu immunitet – warknął. - Nikt nie ma prawa go aresztować.

\- No to chyba go cofnął. Poluje na niego SS i kilku czeka w ambasadzie – mruknął. - Przyjmij go dzisiaj. Prosił, żebyś nie dawał mu zezwolenia.

\- Chyba śnisz. Nie powołam się na Lohausa, on urwie mi łeb. Niech Kratz jedzie i sam to załatwi. Do ambasady nie musi jechać. Ja nie będę nastawiać za niego karku – burknął ostro.

\- Przyjmij go chociaż – syknął blondyn. - Wyjaśnij mu jakoś, że nie możesz tego zrobić. Zrozumie.

Castiel wwiercił w niego chłodne spojrzenie.

\- Niech ci będzie, ale jeżeli będą z tego kłopoty, ty za nie odpowiesz – odparł, a następnie odprawił Balthazara i wrócił do środka. - Bardzo przepraszam, że musiał pan czekać.

\- Nie się nie stało. Czy mam coś jeszcze podpisać? - zapytał Sam, poprawiając swój krawat.

\- Nie, to wszystko. - Uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, czując narastający stres.

 

* * *

 

Nie spodziewał się, że taki zwykły konsulat był aż tak ogromny. Rzędy korytarzy i kolejnych drzwi mnożyły się z każdym krokiem, a jemu wydawało się, że zgubił się tutaj na dobre, mimo że według drogowskazów szedł w dobrym kierunku.

Wreszcie wydawało mu się, że trafił pod właściwe drzwi. Albrecht Fehr. Jeżeli tak dalej pójdzie, nauczy się wszystkich pracowników tego konsulatu. Zapukał w drzwi i uchylił je lekko, gdy usłyszał, że może wejść.

\- Proszę usiąść – mruknął starszy mężczyzna, wskazując mu krzesło.

\- Miałem dostać odpowiedź z ministerstwa na nazwisko Winchester – wyjaśnił, wpatrując się w sztywnego faceta z dość chłodnym wyrazem twarzy. Dlaczego ci wszyscy Niemcy musieli być zawsze tacy sami?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego lekceważącym wzrokiem i wstał z cichym westchnieniem. Otworzył którąś z kilkunastu szuflad i zaczął przewracać kartki, aby niedługo później wyciągnąć cienką teczkę.

\- Dean Winchester, tak? - mruknął, nie spoglądając na niego.

\- Tak – odparł.

Facet usiadł z powrotem w swoim fotelu i otworzył teczkę, z której wyciągnął kartkę.

\- Ubiegał się pan o szkolenie w Niemczech – powiedział i spojrzał na niego zza okrągłych, drucianych okularów.

\- Dokładnie – przytaknął.

\- Rząd nie zezwolił panu na uczestniczenie w szkoleniu zarówno w Berlinie jak i Hamburgu, ani w jakimkolwiek innym mieście niemieckim – mruknął, a następnie podał mu papier.

Blondyn zamrugał kilka razy i dopiero chwilę później wziął dokument do ręki i prześledził tekst.

\- To jakieś nieporozumienie. Dlaczego nie mogę jechać? Żądam odwołania – powiedział twardo, marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie ma takiej możliwości. Proszę zrozumieć, że pan tam nie jedzie – odrzekł chłodnym tonem. - To wszystko, co mam panu do przekazania. A teraz do widzenia. - Wskazał mu drzwi.

Winchester zmierzył go zdenerwowanym spojrzeniem. Zerwał się ze swojego krzesła i wyszedł, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Idiota.

Usiadł na krześle w głównym holu i ponownie zaczął wpatrywać się w kartkę. Niech by to. Tyle się starał i załatwiał mnóstwo pierdół, żeby teraz dostać odmowną odpowiedź. To szkolenie miało dać mu awans w armii amerykańskiej i świetną możliwość dowiedzenia się czegoś więcej o wojnach europejskich. A ten cholerny rząd nie dał mu głupiej przepustki. To był jeden z najgorszych dni jego życia.

 

* * *

 

_Godzinę wcześniej..._

 

Zaciągnął się papierosem, by wypuścić srebrno-szary dym. Oczy miał przymknięte, wsłuchując się w stonowane dźwięki początku mozartowskiej _Lacrimosy_. Utwór miał swój niepowtarzalny klimat, który blondyn uwielbiał. Siedział przy prostym stole, głową zwrócony ku zamkniętemu oknu. Wiszące chmury przepuszczały jedynie część światła, które wpadało do pokoju, dając bladą poświatę współgrającą z białymi ścianami, a kontrastującą z ciemną podłogą i meblami. W kącie pokoju siedział skulony, oddychający spazmatycznie młody mężczyzna. Obok niego stało dwóch ubranych w czarne mundury esesmanów, którzy wpatrywali się w niego niczym wygłodniałe sępy.

\- Gdzie jest Kratz? - zapytał, nadal nie otwierając oczu.

Gdy odpowiedź nie nadeszła, wstał z ciężkim westchnieniem i kiwnął na esesmanów, którzy podciągnęli umęczonego mężczyznę w górę.

\- Smucisz mnie – mruknął, gasząc papierosa w metalowej popielniczce. - I jednocześnie rozczulasz, dlatego pytam jeszcze raz. Gdzie jest Willi Kratz?

\- Nie wiem – odparł cicho, zwieszając głowę i patrząc w podłogę. Doskonale wiedział, że nie mógł wydać Williego.

Blondyn ponownie przymknął oczy. Był zmęczony, a facet nie chciał współpracować. Nie pozostawiało to innego wyboru.

\- Hiller, Rehn, zaprowadźcie pana Oldmana do osobnej salki i sprowadźcie Jürgena – powiedział chłodno, wyciągając z kieszeni paczkę papierosów. Wiedział, że palił stanowczo za dużo, ale to było silniejsze od niego.

Moment później mężczyźni wyciągnęli szamoczącego i krzyczącego po angielsku Oldmana. On natomiast zapalił końcówkę papierosa i przeszedł przez kolejne drzwi prosto do swojego gabinetu, gdzie czekał na niego łącznik.

\- To pilne? - jęknął, biorąc od niego kartkę.

\- Tak, proszę pana – odparł cicho, błądząc wzrokiem po swoich słuchawkach, które trzymał w dłoni.

\- Kiedy telegraf został nadany? - zapytał, wyciągając z szuflady ołówek, po czym usiadł na krześle i zerknął na mężczyznę.

\- Kilkanaście minut temu. Jest zaadresowany do ministerstwa spraw zagranicznych, a wysłany z konsulatu z Nowego Jorku przez konsula Brauna, panie... Braun – odparł ze zmieszaniem, dopiero teraz uświadamiając sobie zbieżność nazwisk.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod nosem i odprawił łącznika. Odetchnął, odczytując treść telegramu. Willi ma pojawić się w Monachium za trzy tygodnie. Pewnie już wie, że jest poszukiwany i raczej nigdy tam się nie pokaże. A gdyby tak złożyć mu wizytę? Wymieni parę słów z braciszkiem, odwiedzi konsulat, potem może jeszcze ambasadę, wróci z Kratzem i będzie mieć święty spokój. Może nawet dostanie premię i dodatkowy urlop? Oby, bo praca go wykańczała.

\- Braun, świetna akcja. Zazdroszczę. - Rozległ się głos Lothara zwanego przez większość sztabu _Lucyferem_.

\- Dzięki. - Uśmiechnął się lekko do niego. - Przyszedłeś do mnie po poradę? - dodał ze śmiechem.

\- Nie, ale widziałem, jak wyprowadzali Oldmana. Już wszystko powiedział? - Podniósł brew, zajmując miejsce w drugim fotelu.

\- Jürgen się nim zajmie – odparł, odkładając na bok kartkę z zapisanym telegramem. - Ja już dzisiaj nie mam siły.

\- Gabrielu Braunie, potrzeba ci wakacji – zaśmiał się cicho.

 

* * *

 

\- Jak ci poszło? - zagadnął Sam, widząc zgarbionego brata, który beznamiętnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w kartkę.

\- Nijak – mruknął, wstając od niechcenia z krzesełka. - Wracamy? - zapytał cicho, przenosząc przygaszony wzrok na długowłosego.

\- Dean, co się stało? - Sam zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie mogę wyjechać. Nie uznali mojego podania i nie podali żadnych przyczyn – warknął, ściskając w dłoni dokument, który moment później zabrał mu długowłosy.

\- Hey, to przecież nie jest koniec świata – odparł, chcąc go jakoś pocieszyć. - Skoro nie w tym roku, to może w następnym? Albo spróbuj w innym kraju – zaproponował wesoło.

\- Niby mogę... - burknął, gdy Sam wyprowadził go na zewnątrz. Był wdzięczny bratu, że chciał mu jakoś pomóc, ale jak na razie stracił ochotę na wszystko.

\- No widzisz. A teraz jedziemy do Cinamon Cafe. Dzisiaj mają świeże ciasta – powiedział, wpakowując blondyna do samochodu.

\- Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę. - Wywrócił wesoło oczami. Była jednak jedyna rzecz, na którą zawsze miał ochotę. - Ale posiedzę tam z tobą pod warunkiem, że szarlotka będzie naprawdę dobra.

Cinamon Cafe znajdowało się na obrzeżach potężnego Nowego Jorku, a wciśnięte było między kwiaciarnią pani Porter, która swoją drogą była uroczą kobietą, a niewielkim sklepikiem rzemieślniczym Howarda Zendra, u którego bracia pracowali, gdy byli nastolatkami.

Obaj uwielbiali ciepłe wnętrze kawiarni, gdzie można było napić się dobrej, mocnej kawy i zjeść porządne ciasta przy akompaniamencie najnowszych i tych nieco starszych przebojów.

\- Pokaż tę kartkę jeszcze raz – powiedział Sam, rozpinając swoją kraciastą marynarkę.

\- Naprawdę jest ci to aż tak potrzebne? - mruknął blondyn, sięgając do kieszeni, gdzie uprzednio ułożył złożony dokument. Zaraz wyciągnął papier i podał go bratu, zauważając, że z kieszeni wypadło mu coś jeszcze. Podniósł z ziemi zwiniętą karteczkę.

\- Teoretycznie istnieje szansa odwołania... - oznajmił długowłosy, pijąc swoją kawę.

\- Taa... - odparł Dean, rozwijając kartkę. Ach tak, numer pokoju i nazwisko tamtego faceta... I... O cholera.

\- Co tam masz? - zapytał Sam, chcąc zabrać bratu papierek.

\- Nic takiego. Numer gabinetu. - Zacisnął w dłoni kartkę. Że też wcześniej tego nie zauważył. Braun chciał się z nim spotkać dzisiaj wieczorem w Central Parku. - I wiesz, już czuję się lepiej. Nie trzeba walczyć o to szkolenie – dodał z uśmiechem.


	3. Spóźnienie

Castiel miał niewiele czasu na przygotowanie sensownego argumentu, dzięki któremu pozbyłby się problemu Kratza. Uznał, że nawet nie warto wracać teraz do domu oddalonego od konsulatu o kilka kilometrów, dlatego kręcił się po budynku, chcąc, aby wpadł mu do głowy jakiś genialny pomysł.

\- Coś ci się stało? - zapytała z troską Hannah, wychylając się zza rogu. - Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

\- Nie, nic... Mam dzisiaj ważnego gościa i muszę się trochę zastanowić – odparł, spoglądając na nią zamyślonym wzrokiem.

\- Musisz też dobrze wyglądać. W takim stanie go nie przyjmiesz – powiedziała, przyciągając bruneta bliżej siebie. - Chodź, pomogę ci – dodała, prowadząc go w stronę najbliższej łazienki.

\- To nic takiego, Hannah. Poradzę sobie – westchnął, opierając się tyłem i zabudowaną umywalkę.

\- Nie przesadzaj. To tylko chwilka. - Wyciągnęła z torebki prosty grzebień i błyskawicznymi ruchami doprowadziła włosy bruneta do porządku. - Jeszcze tylko to. - Postawiła torebkę obok bruneta i wygrzebała z niej czerwono – białą tubkę Brylcreemu, a następnie wygładziła jego fryzurę. - No, teraz będzie się trzymać.

\- Dziękuję – odparł, stojąc nieruchomo i coraz bardziej obawiając się zamaszystych ruchów energicznej kobiety.

\- To drobiazg – szepnęła, przysuwając się bliżej niego. Nagle dynamiczność gdzieś zniknęła i ustąpiła miejsca ciszy, która momentalnie ich otoczyła. Ręce ułożyła na jego krzywo zawiązanym krawacie i patrząc mu w oczy, zaczęła go luzować.

\- Hannah, proszę cię – mruknął, patrząc na nią z skupieniem.

\- Nie bój się – odszepnęła, przesuwając jedną dłoń na jego udo.

\- Nie boję się – jęknął od niechcenia. - Hannah, mówię jeszcze raz, przestań.

\- Och, daj spokój. Mamy dwudziesty wiek, nie trzeba brać ślubu, żeby to zrobić. - Wywróciła uroczo oczami i stanęła między jego nogami, tylko po to, żeby zająć się rozpinaniem jego koszuli.

Brunet złapał delikatnie jej dłonie i wlepił w nią posępne spojrzenie.

\- Wiem to, ale mam swoje zasady. Hannah, jesteś bardzo piękna, ale jesteś moją przyjaciółką i chciałbym, żeby to pozostało. Nie chcę niczego więcej – szepnął, puszczając ją.

Kilka niemiłosiernie długich sekund później twarz kobiety z zawiedzionego wyrazu przybrała grymas gniewu. Uderzyła bruneta w twarz i w błyskawicznym czasie zniknęła z łazienki z głośnym prychnięciem. Castiel już wiedział, że teraz nadeszły dla niego trudne czasy. Bardzo lubił Hannah, ale to nie było nic głębszego. Była jego dobrą przyjaciółką i ważną członkinią całego zespołu organizującego pracę w konsulacie. Wiedział, że musiał ją jakoś udobruchać i to w jak najszybszym czasie. Ale jak tu wytłumaczyć zdenerwowanej kobiecie, że od samego początku i tak nic by z tego nie wyszło?

Obrócił się i spojrzał w lustro. Jego koszula była rozpięta do połowy i wyciągnięta ze spodni, a niebieski krawat wisiał sobie na jego szyi. Tylko włosy były grzecznie ułożone, ale tak czy siak wyglądał jak pijak.

\- Psujesz nam wizerunek. - Rozległ się głos Balthazara, który nonszalanckim krokiem podszedł do bruneta. - Twoja klata jest naprawdę seksowna, ale nie musisz mi tutaj jej pokazywać. U mnie to co innego – zaśmiał się.

\- Zamknij się – burknął Castiel, doprowadzając się do stanu używalności.

\- Skarbie, nie denerwuj się tak. - Przewrócił oczami.

\- O co ci chodzi? - mruknął brunet.

\- Przechodziłem sobie z moją ukochaną, popołudniową kawką, gdy o mało co nie zostałem potrącony przez Hannah. Przeleciała przez cały korytarz szybciej niż ty, gdy przed nią uciekasz. Stąd wywnioskowałem, że pewnie ją wkurzyłeś. Stary, spieprzyłeś sprawę. - Wzruszył ramionami i wziął do ręki tubkę kremu do włosów pozostawioną przez Hannah. - Tym zamierzałeś ją przelecieć? Pewnie niezapomniane wrażenia.

\- To jest do włosów, idioto – warknął, odbierając mu tubkę.

\- A ślina podobno jest tylko do ust – parsknął. - Co takiego wypaliłeś, że uciekła? A może masz małego?

\- Mógłbyś przestać? - syknął, oblewając twarz wodą.

\- Oho, czyli jednak masz małego. Stary, kompleksy są dla bab. Wyskoczymy wieczorkiem do jakiegoś klubu i przekonasz się, że nie sprzęt lecz technika czyni z ciebie zawodnika.

Brunet podniósł się i spojrzał na Balthazara zdegustowanym wzrokiem.

\- Nawet gdybym chciał z tobą „wyskoczyć” to i tak nie mogę. Muszę zostać w pracy – mruknął, zapinając swoją marynarkę.

\- Ile ci to zajmie? - zapytał blondyn.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Nadal nie wymyśliłem niczego, żeby pozbyć się Kratza – westchnął ciężko.

\- A może odroczysz nadanie pozwolenia? No wiesz, nie jesteś pewien czy możesz coś takiego zrobić bez pisemnej zgody Lohausa – zaproponował Balthazar. - Tobie się nie dostanie, a on będzie bezpieczny.

Castiel zamrugał oczami i wyprostował się.

\- To najlepszy pomysł, jaki udało ci się wymyślić – powiedział z podziwem.

\- Ranisz. Nie pamiętasz, kto załatwił maszynę do parzenia kawy? - odparł z teatralnym oburzeniem.

Braun jedynie pokręcił głową z głębokim westchnieniem.

 

* * *

 

Wpadł do swojego mieszkania i błyskawicznie zrzucił z siebie garnitur. W samej bieliźnie przebiegł przez korytarz, potykając się w pędzie o swoje buty. Wiedział, że miał jeszcze trochę czasu, ale musiał się dobrze zastanowić, co powinien ubrać na dzisiejszy wieczór. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie przejmował się aż tak bardzo swoim wyglądem, a teraz miał wrażenie, że wszystko musiało być dopięte na ostatni guzik, nawet jeżeli to wyjście miało zakończyć się na jednym piwie.

Przekopał większość swojej szafy. Krawat i kamizelka będą zbyt oficjalne, a muszka nie pasowała do okazji. Może po prostu granatowa marynarka, jasna koszula i spodnie na szelkach? Nie miał bladego pojęcia. Mieli spotkać się w Central Parku przy Muzeum Historii Naturalnej, ale co dalej? Wyjście do baru? Albo, cholera jasna, do opery. Wtedy pewnie by coś dopisał. Tak, to z pewnością będzie tylko zwykłe spotkanie. Pogadają, pośmieją się, do niczego i tak nie dojdzie. Chociaż... Dean miał małą nadzieję na powtórzenie poprzedniego wieczoru.

Wreszcie zdecydował się na luźną koszulę, proste spodnie i szelki. Był przecież cholernym Deanem Winchesterem, który nigdy nie przejmował się wyglądem. Przynajmniej zamierzał nadal go udawać. Co ciekawe, nie miałby takiego problemu z ubraniami, jeżeli chodziłoby o Sama, kumpli z oddziału albo nawet Charlie czy Jo. A przez tego Niemca kompletnie się gubił. I te jego oczy. I usta. I głos. I, cholera jasna, wszystko.

 

* * *

 

\- Nikt nie powiedział, że bycie konsulem to bułka z masłem – powiedział filozoficznym tonem Balthazar, podrzucając brunetowi aktówkę.

\- Nikt też nie powiedział, że bycie konsulem oznacza igranie z ministerstwem – burknął w odpowiedzi, rozkładając błyskawicznie dokumenty Kratza.

\- Przesadzasz. Jeżeli nie będziesz pojawiać się w ambasadzie ani w Niemczech, to nic ci nie zrobią – zaśmiał się, segregując kolejne teczki.

\- Chciałbym kiedyś jeszcze odwiedzić rodzinę – mruknął ze zmęczeniem. Dlaczego to musiało wypaść akurat na niego? Jakby nie było innych konsulatów i ludzi, którzy by się tym zajęli.

\- Wyślę telegram do czarnego bractwa, żeby udostępnili ci brata – parsknął. - Ale musi przywieść słownik imion i taką fajną, czerwoną opaskę.

Castiel zmrużył oczy, przenosząc wzrok na blondyna.

\- Czarne bractwo? Czarne mundury? Wiecznie krzyczą _Heil_? - Balthazar wlepił w konsula niedowierzające spojrzenie. 

\- Ach, Schutzstaffel. - Pokiwał głową, nareszcie rozumiejąc.

\- Nadal nie wiem, jak udało ci się zająć tę przyjemną posadkę. - Blondyn wywrócił oczami. - Twoje nieogarnięcie jest czasem niebezpiecznie wysokie.

\- Grzeczniej proszę. Przypominam, że jestem tutaj szefem, a ty właśnie pozbawiłeś się świątecznej premii – odpowiedział z wyższością.

\- No weź – jęknął głośno. - To ja zostaję po godzinach, żeby ci pomóc, a ty pozbawiasz mnie premii? Poza tym szefem jest Lohaus, nie ty.

\- Tylko formalnie. - Wywrócił oczami. - Lohaus przyjeżdża kilkanaście razy w roku, większością sam się zajmuję.

Balthazar fuknął coś pod nosem i postawił przed brunetem resztę dokumentów.

\- Ale z tą świąteczną premią to ty tylko żartowałeś, nie? - zapytał niepewnie.

\- Ależ skąd. Mamy lipiec. To wcale nie jest tak, że zdążę cię do tego czasu wyrzucić. - Brunet wzruszył ramionami z uśmiechem.

\- Czasem jesteś dupkiem. Lubię takich. Świetnie ciągną – skontrował.

\- Rozumiem, że tylko takie opinie słyszysz o sobie – parsknął śmiechem.

 

* * *

 

Nadszedł wieczór. Dean wskoczył do swojego buicka i wyjechał na ulicę, mając nadzieję, że się nie spóźnił. Albo, żeby to on nie musiał aż tyle czekać. Zresztą to nieważne. Blondyn mógł poczekać.

Dotarcie do Central Parku zajęło mu kilkanaście minut. Nie spodziewał się aż tak wielkich korków zwłaszcza w środku tygodnia. Gdy wreszcie udało mu się znaleźć wolne miejsce dla samochodu, prawie biegiem udał się pod muzeum, gdzie, jak się okazało, był sam. Trzykrotnie obszedł cały budynek dookoła, siedział już chyba na wszystkich ławeczkach w okolicy, a jego nadal nie było. Czyżby go coś zatrzymało? Lepiej, żeby miał dobrze wytłumaczenie. A co jeżeli przyjdzie jeszcze z kimś? Dean by chyba tego nie zniósł. Nie po to tak się starał z doborem ubrań (co było dla niego naprawdę trudne), żeby nie zostać sam na sam z Braunem. Cholera, jak on w ogóle miał na imię? Pewnie jakoś po niemiecku.

Rozsiadł się na ławce tuż naprzeciwko muzeum i odetchnął głęboko. Tuż obok niego przechodzili ludzie rozprawiający o najnowszym występie Caba Callowaya. Blondyn odruchowo zanucił pod nosem jego słynne  _ H _ _ i de hi de hi de ho  _ i wyobraził sobie ten jego dziwny taniec.

 

* * *

 

\- Proszę pana, bardzo chciałbym jakoś pomóc, ale nie potrafię niczego obiecać – powiedział, wbijając wzrok w młodego, jasnowłosego chłopaka, który mógł mieć maksymalnie dwadzieścia pięć lat. - Nie chcę poznawać historii, przez którą znalazł się pan w takiej sytuacji, ponieważ nie na tym polegają moje kompetencje.

\- To tylko drobna przysługa, panie Braun – odparł Kratz, mnąc w dłoniach materiał swojej marynarki. - Nie mogę zjawić się zarówno w ambasadzie jak i w Niemczech. Nie chcę być poszukiwany listem gończym. To może później zaważyć o moim losie.

\- Podzielam pański niepokój, ale nie odpowiadam za cały resort. W takiej sytuacji polecam wystosować wiadomość do ministra Konstantina von Neuratha. Myślę, że byłby w stanie udzielić panu dokładniejszych informacji i pomocy – wyjaśnił Castiel, zerkając ukradkiem na zegar. - W obecnej sytuacji mogę zaproponować panu wstrzymanie nakazu deportacji do Niemiec na czas wyjazdu pana Lohausa. Proszę być jednak świadomym, że nie znam dokładnej daty przyjazdu głównego konsula, jakim jest pan Lohaus.

Oczy chłopaka zaświeciły się małymi iskierkami. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i zaczął gorączkowo dziękować brunetowi i obiecywać, że zawsze będzie do jego dyspozycji. Castiel jedynie uśmiechnął się ze spokojem i odprowadził Kratza do głównego holu, gdzie czekała na niego jego narzeczona. Widząc ukochanego, rzuciła mu się w ramiona i zaczęła obcałowywać go po twarzy, mówiąc coś przy tym do niego, czego Castielowi nie udało się zrozumieć.

\- Udało się – szepnął jej do ucha, na co kobieta przytuliła go jeszcze mocniej.

Castiel widząc ten obrazek, odsunął się nieco, przypominając sobie, że jeszcze niedawno dosyć dobitnie dał Hannah do zrozumienia, że się nią nie interesuje. Było mu wstyd. Powinien inaczej to rozegrać. Na pewno nie pozwoliłby, żeby do czegoś doszło, ale też nie zraziłby jej aż w takim stopniu. Balthazar miał rację. Spieprzył wszystko.

Spojrzał ponownie na zegarek. Siódma. Jasna cholera. Już był spóźniony.

\- Liczę, że uzgodniliśmy już wszystko – powiedział głębokim tonem do cieszącego się Kratza.

\- Oczywiście, panie Braun. Jeszcze raz dziękuję – odparł, obejmując kobietę w pasie. - Jak mogę się panu odwdzięczyć?

\- Nie musi pan nic robić. - Pokręcił głową z wręcz ojcowskim uśmiechem. - To moja praca. A teraz muszą mi państwo wybaczyć, ale obowiązki wzywają – dodał szarmancko i oddalił się.

Gdy tylko znalazł się z gabinecie, spakował się najszybciej, jak potrafił i wyszedł z konsulatu tylnym wyjściem, żeby znaleźć swój samochód. Czarny, połyskujący Rolls-Royce brylował pośród reszty pojazdów. Castiel kupił go dosyć niedawno. Phantom II, bo tak nazywał się ów model wydawał się Castielowi o wiele lepszy od Phantoma III, który właśnie wszedł do sprzedaży. Oczywiście, bruneta było stać nawet i na oba samochody, ale zwyczajnie tego nie potrzebował.

Groźny warkot silnika przemknął po ulicach miasta. Fani motoryzacji oglądali się za tym samochodem. Zresztą nie było czemu się dziwić. Potrafił jechać nawet 140 kilometrów na godzinę, co było niebywałym osiągnięciem.

Wreszcie zatrzymał się tuż obok zielonkawego buicka obitego z jednej strony. Niewiele myśląc zatrzasnął drzwiczki samochodu i popędził w stronę muzeum, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się tam jeszcze spotkać Winchestera.

 


	4. Telegram

Blondyn siedział na ławce, zastanawiając się czy ten cały Braun w ogóle tu się pojawi. Nie spodziewał się, że ktoś taki mógł się tak okropnie spóźniać. Wreszcie wstał i wolnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku swojego samochodu. Nie udało się. Nie ukrywał tego, że był zły. Zrobił z siebie idiotę. Człowiek się stara, a potem nie ma z tego absolutnie nic. Dean już się tam więcej nie pojawi. Zresztą nie miał po co. Nie pojedzie do Niemiec na szkolenie, nie będzie musiał niczego podpisywać.

Minął kolejne drzewa, gdy nagle zderzył się z kimś. Odsunął się na parę kroków, chcąc jakoś obeznać się w sytuacji.

\- Najmocniej przepraszam, nie zauważyłem pana - mruknął mężczyzna naprzeciwko niego, trzymając się za głowę.

\- Nic się nie stało... - odparł, podnosząc wzrok. - Panie Braun.

Dopiero w tej chwili te wielkie, zdziwione oczy skierowały się na niego. Deanowi wydawało się, że były nienaturalnie niebieskie.

\- Pan Winchester – zaczął niepewnie, odzyskując możliwość mówienia po tym krótkim szoku. - Proszę wybaczyć za spóźnienie – dodał szybko.

Dean zmarszczył brwi, lustrując go w całości. Brunet miał niedopiętą marynarkę, krzywy krawat i rozczochrane, czarne włosy, które idealnie współgrały z tymi jego niebieskimi... Nagle Dean przestał być na niego zły.

\- Nic się nie stało. Jestem Dean – odparł, wyciągając dłoń w jego kierunku.

\- Castiel. Bardzo mi miło. - Uśmiechnął się do blondyna z lekkim skinięciem głowy.

 

* * *

 

Siedzieli przy stoliku w zaciemnionym miejscu. Na scenę wchodziła akurat młodziutka wokalistka. Poprawiła swoje boa przy gwizdach i zadowolonych okrzykach niektórych mężczyzn z widowni. Nagle odezwały się trąbki, a ona zaczęła kiwać się w rytm coraz głośniejszej muzyki.

Brunet zerknął na mężczyznę siedzącego obok i bacznie oglądającego występ. To niemożliwe, że właśnie siedział obok tego samego faceta, z którym spędził poprzedni wieczór. Rzadko kiedy komuś się to udawało. Może to początek czegoś większego? Nieważne. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że był niezwykle przystojny. Castiel nigdy nie przyznałby się nikomu, że ten blondyn pociągał go może nawet bardziej niż powinien.

\- Rozbierasz mnie wzrokiem – powiedział przyciszonym głosem blondyn, odwracając głowę w jego stronę. - Nawet bardziej niż wczoraj.

Braun parsknął cichym śmiechem i napił się swojej whisky.

\- Chciałbym to potrafić – odrzekł, uśmiechając się do niego.

\- Wiesz... Możemy to wypróbować. - Wzruszył ramionami, patrząc się na niego z nieodgadnionym zadowoleniem. Castielowi zakręciło się lekko w głowie.

\- Ale nie próbujmy tego na zapleczu. Nie było tam za ciepło – przyznał z westchnieniem, zawieszając wzrok na bursztynowym napoju.

\- Mam mieszkanie całkiem niedaleko – zaproponował nonszalanckim tonem. Nie chciał być nachalny, ale teraz jego największym marzeniem było zobaczenie wijącego się na pościeli bruneta po nieziemskim... Odruchowo ścisnął mocniej nogi, przyglądając się jego czarnym włosom. Najlepiej wyglądały, gdy sterczały w każdą stronę. Ten przedziałek po lewej w ogóle do niego nie pasował.

\- Kusząca propozycja. Jednak mam małe pytanie – odparł, dopijając alkohol.

\- Proszę pytać.

\- Czy idzie pan jutro do pracy? - zapytał ze spokojem, doskonale skrywając swój narastający entuzjazm.

\- Ym... Raczej tak. - Zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodziło brunetowi.

\- W takim razie postaram się być delikatny. - Uśmiechnął się do niego, wstając od stołu.

 

* * *

 

Brunet usiadł na prostym, drewnianym łóżku i spojrzał z zainteresowaniem na zielonookiego, który właśnie odłożył swoją koszulę na krzesło. W jego mieszkaniu faktycznie było znacznie cieplej niż na zapleczu. Castiel pokusił się nawet o słowo gorąco. Najchętniej zrzuciłby z siebie ubrania, ale blondyn nie pozwolił mu tego zrobić. Oblizał za to usta i zamruczał cicho, gdy ten zsunął z siebie spodnie.

\- Urządzisz pokaz tylko dla mnie? - zapytał z zadowoleniem, lustrując Winchestera od góry do dołu.

\- A jak bardzo tego chcesz? - odparł niskim głosem i zbliżył się do bruneta.

\- Najmocniej na świecie – szepnął.

Nie trzeba było dużo czasu, gdy blondyn usiadł na kolanach Castiela. Zakręcił kusząco biodrami, a jego dłonie znalazły się na łopatkach niebieskookiego. Jęknął przeciągle i pociągnął jedną rękę w górę, aby zatopić palce w ciemnych włosach.

\- Myślałem, że po twoich ostatnich wyczynach potrafisz trochę więcej – mruknął zadziornie Braun, kładąc dłonie na biodrach blondyna.

\- Cierpliwości – szepnął Dean i pocałował go w usta. Dopiero się rozkręcał i nie chciał, żeby zabawa trwała zbyt krótko.

Dotknął niebieskiego krawata i rozwiązał go szybko, w międzyczasie obdarowując bruneta kolejnymi pocałunkami. Moment później zsunął z niego jasną koszulę i rzucił ją w kąt, aby zająć się pieszczeniem jego sutków. Gdy wreszcie usłyszał dostatecznie głośny jęk niebieskookiego, zsunął się z jego kolan i stanął przed nim z uroczym uśmiechem. Dopiero po chwili odwrócił się i podszedł do gramofonu ustawionego w kącie, wyciągnął płytę i włączył ją. Przygotował ją specjalnie na taką okazję. Moment później pokój wypełnił się ciepłymi, zachęcającymi do działania dźwiękami.

Tymczasem Castiel usiadł na brzegu łóżka i obserwował, co robił blondyn. Gdy ten wreszcie się do niego obrócił, Braun zagwizdał cicho i z zadowoleniem rozsiadł się na materacu. Blondyn rozpiął dwa guziki swojej koszuli i zamruczał, posyłając drugiemu mężczyźnie zalotne spojrzenie. Wodził palcami po swoich biodrach, co rusz wydając coraz głośniejsze i pełne pożądania jęki. Zerknął w bok. Krawat wisiał na oparciu krzesła. Wpadł na pewien pomysł.

\- Zaufasz mi? - zapytał głębokim głosem, bawiąc się niebieskim materiałem.

\- Mogę – stwierdził po chwili zastanowienia, starając się wyobrazić to, co blondyn chciał z nim zrobić.

\- To dobrze – odparł, biorąc go na ręce. Ułożył go nieco dalej. Szybkimi ruchami przywiązał nadgarstki bruneta do ramy łóżka i usiadł na nim okrakiem.

Dean z perspektywy Castiela wydawał się jeszcze gorętszy. Może była to też zasługa tego, że praktycznie stykali się biodrami, a blondyn właśnie zdejmował swoją koszulę? Braun nie wiedział i nie chciał wiedzieć. Teraz liczyło się to, że przed sobą miał idealnego mężczyznę w samych, przymałych już spodenkach.

Winchester zniżył się i pocałował mężczyznę w brzuch jednocześnie majstrując przy guziku jego spodni. Mógł wcześniej to zrobić. No cóż, mówi się trudno. Jednak dość szybko poradził sobie z małym problemem, a co za tym szło, brunet został w samych bokserkach. Perfekcyjny widok. Dean zsunął się nieco obok, aby zaraz zahaczyć zębami o cienki materiał i zsunąć go do połowy kolan. Zakręciło mu się lekko w głowie, widząc tak cudowną scenę.

\- I na tym poprzestaniesz? - zapytał brunet, kręcąc biodrami w miarę możliwości. Zaczynało być mu trochę zimno. No i przede wszystkim potrzebował jeszcze jakiegoś ciała obok siebie.

Dean zerknął na niego i uśmiechnął się lekko. Nie potrzebował wiele czasu, żeby pozbyć się własnych spodenek i wejść z powrotem na niego. Chciał mieć go w sobie. Chciał tego natychmiast.

\- Podobało ci się wczoraj? - szepnął, wyjmując spod łóżka lubrykant i prezerwatywę.

\- Tak. Było świetnie – odparł, z zainteresowaniem obserwując, co robił blondyn. A było to cudowne.

\- Dzisiaj będzie o niebo lepiej – powiedział, powoli wpuszczając go do swojego wnętrza.

 

* * *

 

Otworzył oczy. Obudziło go trąbienie jakiegoś samochodu, dlatego w pierwszej chwili poderwał się, nie zauważając, że na jego torsie spał skulony blondyn. Zaraz zreflektował się i poprawił koc, który zsunął się z jego ramienia i zerknął na zegar na ścianie. Miał jeszcze jakąś godzinkę, więc idealnie na umycie się, wypicie szybkiej kawy i zjedzenie czegoś. Problemem pozostał jedynie śpiący Winchester, który najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru się obudzić.

Wreszcie udało mu się przesunąć go na poduszkę obok. Ucałował go gdzieś we włosy i usiadł na materacu. Kołdra leżała na podłodze, a najwidoczniej żaden z nich nie pomyślał o tym, żeby jej podnieść. Zerknął na swoją koszulę. Nie wyglądała najlepiej, podobnie zresztą jak krawat. Chyba na ten dzień będzie musiał pożyczyć coś od smacznie chrapiącego blondyna. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Podobało mu się, że tak wspólnie zakończyli dzień, który na początku był tak fatalny.

\- Wstawaj, śpiochu – szepnął do niego i złapał go delikatnie za ramię.

Winchester mruknął coś niewyraźnie i obrócił się na drugi bok. Castiel natomiast zaśmiał się krótko i wstał z cichym jękiem. Takich wieczorów mogłoby być więcej. Znacznie więcej.

Wszedł do pierwszego pokoju obok, z zadowoleniem zauważając, że była to łazienka z prysznicem. W dość szybkim czasie umył się i uczesał. Ogoli się jutro, jeszcze nie było aż tak tragicznie, a przecież nie zapowiadało się dzisiaj nic ważnego. Kanclerz nie złoży mu wizyty, to wiedział na sto procent.

Gdy wyszedł na niewielki korytarzyk, doszedł do niego przyjemny zapach kawy. Czyżby Dean już się obudził? Oby tak. Szybko odnalazł niewielką kuchnię, gdzie faktycznie krzątał się blondyn.

\- Dzień dobry – powiedział Winchester, uśmiechając się do niego. - Zaparzyłem nam kawy. Mleka, cukru?

\- Trochę mleka – odparł, odwzajemniając uśmiech. - Jak ci się spało?

\- Całkiem dobrze. Ale nie byłeś aż tak delikatny, jak zapowiadałeś – zaśmiał się, podając mu szklankę z poranną ambrozją.

\- Nie zapominaj, że ja przez cały czas byłem związany. To tobie się aż tak podobało – odparł wesoło, dopiero teraz zauważając, że Dean także był nagi.

\- A miało się nie podobać? - zagadnął, siadając tuż obok niego.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Powtarzamy to niedługo? - spytał, spoglądając na niego z ciekawością.

\- Okej, tego się nie spodziewałem. Możemy nawet teraz, jeżeli dasz radę. - Wykonał dziwny taniec brwiami, ukrywając usta za szklanką z kawą.

\- Dałbym radę, ale mam niedługo pracę – stwierdził ze smutkiem. - Ty tak samo. Nie zdążysz doprowadzić się do porządku.

Blondyn parsknął śmiechem, prawie oblewając się kawą.

\- Ty, ja, ten weekend. Może być u mnie. Zobaczymy, ile wytrzymasz.

 

* * *

 

\- Dzwoniłem do ciebie, wiesz? - parsknął Balthazar na powitanie. Oczywiście nie omieszkał zapukać przed wejściem do gabinetu.

\- Miałem ważne powody, żeby nie odebrać. To chyba nie była sprawa życia i śmierci. - Wzruszył ramionami, odkładając obok parę nowych dokumentów.

\- Prawie. Pogodziłem cię z Hannah. Nie musisz dziękować – odpowiedział, rozsiadając się w fotelu.

Castiel przymknął lekko oczy, powstrzymując się przed pochopnymi decyzjami.

\- Co zrobiłeś? - mruknął wreszcie, nie otwierając oczu.

\- Pogadałem z nią, powciskałem parę bajerów, że byłeś zmęczony, więc teoretycznie uratowałem ci dupę, ale nadal będzie za tobą latać. A na przyszłość, weź ją raz do siebie, zróbcie to, do czego człowiek jest stworzony. Będzie szczęśliwa, a ty będziesz mieć spokój.

\- Od kiedy używasz tak normalnych metafor? - Podniósł brew.

\- Dobra, już się poprawiam. Popieprzcie się trochę.

Brunet westchnął ciężko i oparł głowę o oparcie swojego fotela.

\- Nie wzdychaj tak i umów się z nią w ten weekend – zażądał głośniejszym tonem, aż niepodobnym do niego.

\- Mam już inne plany na ten weekend. To może być w następnym – odparł ze zmęczeniem.

\- Ten oficer, co? Jak on miał... Winchester? - zagruchał, uśmiechając się sprośnie do Castiela.

\- Co..? Nie, co ty sobie w ogóle wyobrażasz. - Zamrugał kilka razy oczami i wyprostował się jak struna. - Ty to co innego, ale ja i mężczyzna? Wykluczone.

\- Taa. Jasne. - Wywrócił oczami. Musiał mieć jeszcze trochę więcej dowodów. Już wiedział, że byli wczoraj razem z klubie. - To ja będę się już zbierał – dodał, wstając szybko. Podszedł do drzwi, otworzył je i zrobił jeden krok przez próg. - Czarne bractwo dzwoniło – powiedział głośno, a następnie zamknął szybko drzwi, nim brunet zdążył zareagować.

\- Że co? - Braun prawie krzyknął, zbierając się z siedzenia. Prawie wybiegł na korytarz i złapał w pośpiechu Balthazara. - Kto dzwonił?

\- Wasze bractwo. To na _S_ , nie wiem zresztą, kto to był. Ale Hannah pewnie wie – cmoknął z zadowoleniem i ruszył w stronę swojego biura. Castiel nie chciał mówić, więc i on nie zamierzał być taki potulny.

\- Zamorduję cię kiedyś – wycedził brunet.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham. - Blondyn machnął na odchodne i zamknął się w swoim gabinecie.

Braun zacisnął zęby, nadal stojąc na środku korytarza. Nie miał pojęcia czy zbytnio się nie narazi, wchodząc teraz do Hannah, ale przecież musiał to zrobić. Czasem miał ochotę wydłubać Balthazarowi oczy, za takie zagrania poniżej pasa.

Po krótkim spacerze zatrzymał się przed odpowiednimi drzwiami. Wziął głęboki oddech, policzył do dziesięciu, upewnił się, że nie był czerwony i wszedł do środka. Spodziewał się najgorszego.

\- Och, Castiel – zaszczebiotała Hannah, wyglądając zza rogu. - Balthazar już wszystko mi wyjaśnił. Bardzo przepraszam za wczoraj – dodała ciszej.

\- Nic się nie stało. Ja też przepraszam – odparł ze skruszeniem. - Mówił też, że ktoś do mnie dzwonił.

\- Nie do końca, wieczorem dostałeś telegram – powiedziała, wyciągając odpowiednią kartkę z całego stosu. - Te wasze SS musi mieć całkiem dużo pieniędzy, skoro wysyłają tak długie wiadomości – dodała, znikając za rogiem, żeby nie przeszkadzać brunetowi. To byłoby niegrzeczne.

Castiel zmarszczył brwi. Kto mógłby wysyłać akurat do niego wiadomości? Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby SS wysyłało coś takiego do konsulatu, ale nie do niego. Przecież nic złego nie zrobił, zresztą wtedy w ogóle by go o tym nie powiadamiali.

> _Drogi Castielu, z tej strony najstarszy z rodu Braun, chyba więcej wiedzieć nie musisz. Pewnie wiesz, że niedługo w Berlinie odbędą się igrzyska? Przydzielili mnie do ochrony, więc będę mieć strasznie dużo czasu wolnego. Co powiesz ma mały, rodzinny zjazd w stolicy? Dawno tu nie byłeś i wierz mi, tęsknię. Poza tym musisz mi poopowiadać o tym, co w tym konsulacie wyczyniasz, bo już dawno nie dostałem od Ciebie żadnej wiadomości. Nie musisz obawiać się o nocleg, mam spore mieszkanie w centrum, niedaleko Haus Vaterland. A jeżeli nie chcesz dzielić mieszkania ze mną, zarezerwuję Ci apartament w Edenie. Przyjedziesz jeszcze z kimś? Nie obrażę się, jeżeli sprowadzisz jakieś Amerykanki. Poza tym weź dłuższy urlop, bo wypuszczę Cię dopiero, gdy igrzyska się skończą. Jeżeli twój szef się nie zgodzi (a wierz mi, że wszyscy znamy go bardzo dobrze i to będzie dziwne, jeżeli nie da Ci tego urlopu), napisz mi o tym możliwie jak najszybciej, a załatwię to. W każdym razie mów, że to wyjazd służbowy. Liczę, że wkrótce się zobaczymy!_
> 
> _Gabriel_
> 
> _PS. Weź ze sobą whisky, bo tutaj nie ma takiej dobrej._

 

Castiel złożył kartkę w pół i zastanowił się chwilkę. Nie chciał tam jechać sam, a Gabriel wyjątkowo nalegał. Cóż, może jeden wyjazd nie zaszkodzi? Pytanie tylko, z kim miał tam pojechać. Zerknął w stronę przejścia, w którym zniknęła Hannah. Takim wyjazdem mógłby jej to wynagrodzić, ale... Ale prawie miesiąc musiałby z nią wytrzymać. Nie, nie, nie. Wszystko inne, tylko nie to.

A gdyby Dean? Mogliby być na ten czas przyjaciółmi. Castiel pokazałby mu Berlin, a Gabriel zabukowałby im jakiś apartament w hotelu. Jakoś nie uśmiechało mu się mieszkać jednocześnie razem ze swoim bratem i... I kochankiem. Dean był jego kochankiem, a brunet chciał, żeby tak pozostało.

 


	5. Berliński raj

\- Hamburg – powiedział cicho, wpatrując się w miasto przed nimi.

\- Wow – skomentował krótko Dean. - Ale do Berlina jeszcze daleko – dodał, pochylając się lekko nad barierką.

\- Oczywiście, ale resztę drogi przejedziemy samochodem podstawionym przez mojego brata – wyjaśnił Castiel i westchnął ciężko. - Czas spakować ostatnie rzeczy, pewnie za jakieś pół godziny będziemy na miejscu.

\- Jawolh – odparł blondyn, uśmiechając się do mężczyzny obok. - Ale mamy jakąś mapę, nie?

\- Mamy szofera. - Mrugnął do niego wesoło i odsunął się na krok. - Chodź się spakować.

\- Kto to będzie? - zapytał z zaciekawieniem, podążając tuż obok bruneta.

\- Nie wiem. Na pewno ktoś wysłany przez mojego brata, zresztą to on załatwił wszelkie formalności związane z wyjazdem i noclegiem.

\- Okej, coraz bardziej mnie zaskakujesz. Czemu twojemu bratu na tym tak zależy? - Zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi.

\- Chciałbym to wiedzieć. Pisał mi o igrzyskach, ale wydaje mi się, że to tylko pretekst – mruknął. Obawiał się planów Gabriela. Znał go dość dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że szykowało się coś niedobrego. - Co nie znaczy, że nie będziemy się dobrze bawić – dodał z uśmiechem i zatrzymał się przed drzwiami do swojego pokoju.

\- No jasne, w sumie pierwszy raz ruszyłem się poza Amerykę – stwierdził blondyn.

\- W takim razie muszę ci wiele pokazać, ale teraz musisz mi wybaczyć na moment – odpowiedział, wchodząc do swojego pokoju.

Dean natomiast pokiwał głową i ruszył do siebie. Cieszył się z tego wyjazdu. Mógł na własne oczy zobaczyć Berlin, który wcześniej na zdjęciach pokazywał mu Castiel. No i mógł ocenić czy w Niemczech było aż tak niebezpiecznie, jak sądzono. Według plotek, którymi straszyło go kilku kolegów, po zejściu na ląd będzie poddany dokładnej rewizji, a do tego będzie cały czas śledzony. Deanowi nie chciało się w to wierzyć, przecież to jakaś chora paranoja. Kraj jak kraj, każdy ma swoje upodobania, ale inwigilacja była tutaj stanowczo przesadzona. Castiel z pewnością by mu o tym powiedział.

Tak jak zapowiadał brunet, prom wpłynął do habsburskiego portu jakieś pół godziny później. Dean kurczowo trzymał swoją walizkę oraz mniejszą torbę i z niepokojem obserwował strażników. Właśnie rozmawiali z kapitanem, z którym średnio się dogadywali.

\- O czym oni mówią? - szepnął do Castiela, który ze znudzeniem obserwował całą sytuację.

\- Wypytują o komunistów – mruknął pod nosem. - Podobno dostali wiadomość, że na pokładzie mamy jakiegoś czerwonego rewolucjonistę.

\- Daj spokój. I to przez to nie możemy zejść? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Komunizm to wroga idea dla Niemiec – wyjaśnił. - Ale masz rację, to co robią, zaczyna być przesadą.

\- Nie dałoby się tego jakoś ukrócić?

\- Ale czego? - Podniósł brew.

\- No tego czekania.

\- Zaraz skończą. Pewnie kapitan oprowadzi ich po statku, a nas wypuszczą. Masz pod ręką paszport? - zapytał, wyciągając z kieszeni marynarki niewielką książeczkę.

\- Jasne. - Pokiwał głową, grzebiąc po kieszeniach i po chwili wyciągając dokument. - Masz niemiecki?

\- Tak, nie jestem w Ameryce dość długo i wasz paszport nie jest mi potrzebny – odpowiedział, kierując się w stronę strażników, którzy wreszcie zajęli się podbijaniem dokumentów.

Castiel ze spokojem podał otwartą książeczkę jednemu z mężczyzn. Bez wahania przybił na pustej stronie pieczątkę i przepuścił go dalej. Deanowi nie poszło tak łatwo. Strażnik dokładnie przejrzał cały paszport i oddał go z niechęcią dopiero nieco później.

\- To normalne – powiedział po angielsku brunet do swojego towarzysza.

Momentalnie oczy obu strażników wlepiły się w Brauna.

\- _Engländer, kommen Sie hier –_ mruknął jeden z nich, wyciągając rękę po paszport Castiela.

\- _Was ist passiert?_ \- zapytał ze zdziwieniem, oddając jednocześnie książeczkę.

Nie doczekując się odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie, brunet podszedł nieco bliżej strażników.

\- _Ich bin in Berlin geboren –_ dodał, marszcząc brwi.

\- _Wo arbeiten Sie?_ \- zapytał wreszcie idealnie wystrzyżony, jasnowłosy mężczyzna.

\- _In Konsulat... In USA –_ odpowiedział, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego go o to pytano.

\- _Papieren, bitte –_ mruknął drugi.

Castiel obrzucił mężczyznę chłodnym spojrzeniem i wyciągnął z kieszeni swój portfel. Dobrze, że nie chował go nigdzie głęboko. Błyskawicznie wyciągnął wszystkie potrzebne do weryfikacji dokumenty i pomachał nimi przed strażnikami, którzy z jeszcze większą niechęcią oddali jego paszport i puścili go dalej.

Dean tymczasem czekał już na chodniku przy kładce, zastanawiając się, co takiego się stało. Nie rozumiał po niemiecku i jakoś nie śpieszyło mu się do poznania tego języka.

\- Wzięli mnie za Brytyjczyka – zaśmiał się Castiel, stając obok Deana.

\- Poważnie? Nie masz aż takiego akcentu.

\- Według nich miałem. - Wzruszył ramionami i rozejrzał się, szukając wzrokiem czarnego Maybacha.

\- Nieźle – stwierdził blondyn. - Co dalej?

\- Chodźmy bliżej ulicy, kierowca powinien już czekać – odpowiedział z zamyśleniem.

Tak faktycznie było. Po pary chwilach ujrzeli czarny, połyskujący samochód, z którego właśnie wyszedł szofer. Przywitał się z nimi grzecznie, wziął bagaże i zaprosił ich do środka.

\- Mogliśmy lecieć teraz samochodem, ale wyprosiłem samochód – szepnął Castiel, gdy pędzili drogą przez miasto, mijając mnóstwo zabytkowych, pięknych kamienic.

\- Wow. Twój braciszek przypadkiem nie jest jednym z szefów w tym waszym rządzie?

\- Nie – zaśmiał się głucho. - Pracuje w organizacji zajmującej się bezpieczeństwem państwa. Takie loty to normalność dla niego i jego współpracowników – wyjaśnił, rozsiadając się wygodniej na miękkim, czerwonym siedzeniu.

\- Cholera, jeden brat w konsulacie, drugi w policji... Powiedz jeszcze, że macie siostrę aktorkę grającą w Hollywood.

Brunet parsknął śmiechem.

\- Niestety matka miała tylko nas dwóch – odpowiedział z uśmiechem, czując ukłucie w sercu, a przed oczami stanął mu najstarszy brat, po którym w pamiątkach zostało tylko kilka fotografii i żelazny krzyż.

 

* * *

 

\- Czy zawieźć panów do hotelu? - zapytał szofer, zatrzymując się przed światłami na skrzyżowaniu.

\- Którą mamy godzinę? - zapytał brunet, uświadamiając sobie, że zapomniał wyciągnąć swojego zegarka z walizki.

\- Trzynasta piętnaście – oznajmił mężczyzna.

\- W takim razie proszę wysadzić nas przy Tiergarten, a bagaże dostarczyć do hotelu na nazwisko Braun – zarządził z lekkim uśmiechem. Cieszył się, że mieli jeszcze trochę czasu przed spotkaniem z Gabrielem. Castiel zdąży przejść się z blondynem po mieście i pokazać mu najważniejsze miejsca.

\- Tak jest, proszę pana – odpowiedział szofer, wreszcie ruszając z miejsca.

Kilka minut później samochód zatrzymał się przy wejściu do okazałego parku. Castiel podziękował grzecznie mężczyźnie i razem z Deanem ruszyli w kierunku głównej bramy.

\- Dlaczego nie pojechaliśmy do hotelu? - zapytał Dean.

\- Stąd mamy do niego kilka minut, a do spotkania z moim bratem mamy jeszcze ponad dwie godziny. Pomyślałem, że możemy trochę pospacerować.

\- Skoro tak uważasz. - Wzruszył ramionami, zastanawiając się, dlaczego dookoła było tyle nazistowskich flag.

\- Wszyscy przygotowują się do igrzysk – powiedział brunet, domyślając się, co trapiło Deana.

\- Nie myślałem, że aż tak bardzo – stwierdził, wodząc wzrokiem po czarnych swastykach, które można było znaleźć w prawie każdym miejscu.

\- Niemcy mogą wykazać się po wojnie. Kolejne igrzyska będą w Japonii, ale później już na zawsze będą tutaj. Wierzę to, zresztą nie tylko ja. Pomyśl, co cztery lata właśnie tutaj będą zbierali się najważniejsi i najzdolniejsi sportowcy, żeby razem świętować tak wspaniałe wydarzenie.

\- Sam nie wiem. Dobrze, gdy to się zmienia. Bez urazy, ale po jakimś czasie Berlin się zbrzydnie – odpowiedział z zamyśleniem.

\- Nobel jest wręczany zawsze w tym samym miejscu, więc dlaczego zawody nie mogłoby być w tym samym mieście? - zagadnął, podnosząc brew.

\- No niby tak... - Pokiwał głową. - Nie kłóćmy się o to.

\- Święta racja. Przejdźmy się – zaproponował z uśmiechem i ruszył wzdłuż chodnika.

Spacerowali długo. Udało im się zobaczyć Bramę Brandenburską ustrojoną mnóstwem flag, pod którą akurat przechodził odświętnie przywdziany oddział Schutzstaffel, gmach Reichstagu, przed którym zbierało się kilku polityków, ale także udało im się przejść jedną z bocznych alejek Tiergarten. Jednocześnie Castiel przypominał sobie swoje lata młodości, które spędził w tym mieście. Pamiętał, jak opatrywał Gabriela po walce z komunistami, pamiętał koniec Republiki, pamiętał kryzys i pamiętał powołanie nowego kanclerza, który po śmierci prezydenta sprawował władzę. Później przeniósł się do Nowego Jorku i dopiero teraz nadarzyła się godna okazja do odwiedzenia Niemiec ponownie. Cieszył się z tego, bo nie wiedział, kiedy uda mu się po raz kolejny tutaj przyjechać.

Wreszcie zatrzymali się przed hotelem Eden, w którym mieli na ten czas mieszkać. Był to całkiem wysoki budynek z szarego budulca stojący tuż przy ruchliwej ulicy. Castiel z zadowoleniem wszedł do środka, bez trudu odnajdując recepcję. Co najlepsze, okazało się, że ich bagaże czekały już w pokojach, a im wystarczyło wejść do windy, która zabierze ich na odpowiednie piętro. Mieli pokoje na ostatnim piętrze w pięknie i elegancko udekorowanym wnętrzu.

\- Twój brat musiał sporo za to zapłacić – mruknął Dean, przenosząc wzrok na potężną, rzeźbioną i pewnie pozłacaną ramę groteskowego obrazu.

\- Gdyby chciał naprawdę dużo na mnie wydać, otrzymalibyśmy największe apartamenty w Adlonie. - Castiel mrugnął do niego wesoło i zerknął na klucz w swojej dłoni.

\- Gdy będę sławny i bogaty, to cię tam zabiorę. Albo w ogóle kupię cały ten hotel – odpowiedział szybko.

\- Trzymam cię za słowo – zaśmiał się, a następnie otworzył drzwi prowadzące do jego mieszkania. Dean miał apartament tuż naprzeciwko. - Widzimy się tutaj za piętnaście minut?

\- Jasne. - Uśmiechnął się do bruneta i zniknął za drzwiami.

Castiel zrobił to samo. Przed nim ukazał się ślicznie urządzony salon z kominkiem przy prawej ścianie. Światło wpadające przez dość spore okna odbijało się od wypastowanej, drewnianej podłogi i rozpraszało się. Na środku stały cztery głębokie, zielonkawe fotele i jedna duża sofa, a przy niej maluteńki stolik, na którym spoczywała dzisiejsza gazeta. Po lewej stronie natomiast widniała mała biblioteczka wypełniona książkami. Walizki natomiast stały przy wejściu do mniejszego pokoiku, który służył jako łącznik między salonem a balkonem. Zaś drugie drzwi prowadziły prosto do przestronnej sypialni. Tuż po rozpakowaniu swoich rzeczy, brunet z ciekawości zajrzał do łazienki. Potężna wanna, prysznic, dwie umywalki i ogromne lustro... No cóż, ten hotel miał klasę.

Przebrał się szybko w inny garnitur, nie wypada ubierać na takie spotkanie czarnych materiałów. Zdecydował się wreszcie na szary komplet z niebieskim krawatem, przyczesał lekko włosy, żeby tak nie odstawały i podszedł do barku stojącego w salonie tuż obok złotego gramofonu. Wyciągnął kryształową szklankę i nalał sobie trochę whisky. Nie była taka zła, ale ta, którą przywiózł dla Gabriela, była zdecydowanie lepsza. Dzisiaj jej na pewno nie będzie dawać. To także nie wypadało.

O umówionym czasie wyszedł na korytarz, zauważając, że blondyn już na niego czekał.

\- Przepraszam, chyba nie musiałeś długo czekać? - zapytał ze skruszeniem.

\- Nie, dosłownie chwilę temu wyszedłem z pokoju – odparł, uśmiechając się do niego. Castiel był taki uroczy, gdy robił tę swoją niewinną minkę. Dean chętnie by go teraz pocałował.

Kilka minut później zjechali windą i poszli prosto do kawiarni, gdzie mieli czekać na drugiego Brauna. Mieli jeszcze trochę czasu, dlatego zajęli już wolny stolik i rozpoczęli niezobowiązującą, lekką rozmowę.

\- Gdy przyjedziemy do Nowego Jorku, to nauczysz mnie po niemiecku – powiedział Dean, gdy już po raz kolejny nie udało mu się zgadnąć, co akurat zamawiała jakaś para niedaleko nich.

\- Mogę, ale nie licz, że w kilka miesięcy będziesz mógł udawać rodowitego Niemca – odparł ze śmiechem. Miło mu się rozmawiało. Dean miał coś w sobie, że każda, nawet najgłupsza rozmowa miała w sobie coś magicznego i przyciągającego.

\- Ale w międzyczasie pouczymy się też nieco innych rzeczy – zamruczał, wykonując taniec brwiami.

\- Tak? A czego? Może przypomnimy sobie francuski? - zapytał niskim tonem, uśmiechając się do niego.

\- Francuski z tobą będzie najlepszym francuskim w moim życiu. - Mrugnął do niego.

Castiel zaczerwienił się, mimo że bardzo tego nie chciał. Winchester potrafił tak szybko wprowadzić tak świetną atmosferę, że brunet miał coraz większe problemy z zachowaniem się, jak przystało dorosłemu gentelmanowi. Chętnie teraz wróciłby z nim na górę, żeby dać upust swoim coraz ciaśniejszym spodniom.

\- Możemy pouczyć się go dzisiaj wieczorem – zaproponował cicho. - Załatwię wszystko, co będzie potrzebne – dodał, uśmiechając się.

Brwi blondyna podniosły się nieznacznie do góry, a oczy błysnęły z zaciekawieniem.

\- Intrygujesz mnie, cholera, jak nigdy dotąd – prawie szepnął, pochylając się nad dzielącym ich stolikiem.

Brunet wyszczerzył się uroczo i już miał odpowiedzieć, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł mężczyznę w czarnym uniformie, który właśnie wszedł do środka. Momentalnie wyprostował się, nie chcąc, by ktokolwiek dowiedział się o ich romansie, przynajmniej nie tutaj i nie w tym czasie, gdy w Berlinie było tak dużo wszystkich służb.

\- Później, Dean – mruknął, zerkając lekko w stronę tamtego mężczyzny, dając tym samym do zrozumienia Deanowi, co się stało.

\- Jasne. - Pokiwał głową. To było ryzykowne. Ale jednocześnie cholernie podniecające. Blondyn czuł się, jak jakiś niesamowicie tajny szpieg, który miał wykraść cenne informacje i chciał, żeby to uczucie nie ustępowało.

Castiel zmarszczył lekko brwi. Skądś go znał, ale ów mężczyzna był zbyt daleko, żeby go rozpoznać. Chwilę później SS-man podszedł nieco bliżej stolików, rozglądając się czujnym wzrokiem. Gabriel. To przecież był Gabriel.

 


	6. Feralne spotkanie

Castiel zerwał się z krzesła i ruszył w kierunku Gabriela, zapominając, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć Deanowi, który zaskoczył się tak dziwną reakcją bruneta. Braun machnął ręką, uśmiechając się do brata, który dopiero teraz go zauważył.

\- Urosłeś, skarbie – przywitał go Gabriel, szczerząc się, jak małe słońce.

Brunet natomiast westchnął lekko.

\- Mi także miło jest ciebie widzieć – odparł, dopiero wtedy zerkając na blondyna. - A to jest Dean, mój serdeczny przyjaciel.

\- Witam – Winchester podał rękę SS-manowi, przyglądając mu się z bliska. Nie przyznałby, że Castiel i Gabriel są braćmi, bo ich wygląd, styl wymowy i zachowanie było zupełnie inne.

\- Miałeś sprowadzić młode Amerykanki – powiedział Gabriel, nadal uśmiechając się do swojego młodszego brata. - Liczę, że masz chociaż whisky.

\- Bardziej cieszyłeś się na whisky niż na własnego brata? - zapytał ze śmiechem Castiel, po czym wskazał Gabrielowi stolik, przy którym zaraz wszyscy usiedli.

\- Ależ skąd, ale pomyślałem, że skoro przyjeżdża braciszek, może coś ze sobą przywieźć – odparł wesoło i wziął do ręki kartę menu.

\- Przywiozłem. - Castiel wywrócił oczami z uśmiechem.

\- No to świetnie. Byliście już w pokojach? Odpowiada wam wszystko? Myślałem jeszcze o Esplanade – wyrzucił z siebie blondyn.

\- Wszystko pasuje. Szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewałem się, że zameldujesz nas aż tutaj. To pewnie był spory koszt...

\- Daj spokój. - Machnął ręką. - To kiedyś było takie drogie. Owszem, nie każdy może sobie na to pozwolić, ale pieniędzy mam wystarczająco. Co zamawiamy?

\- Kawa z mlekiem wystarczy – odparł brunet.

\- Mi także – przytaknął Dean, ciesząc się w duchu, że prowadzili rozmowę po angielsku.

\- Pójdę zamówić, bo na kelnerkę chyba się nie doczekamy – mruknął Gabriel i ruszył w kierunku baru.

Dopiero gdy odszedł na bezpieczną odległość, blondyn przysunął się nieco bliżej Castiela.

\- Trochę inaczej go sobie wyobrażałem – szepnął do bruneta.

\- To znaczy?

\- No wiesz... Wyższy... Taki typowy Aryjczyk, czy jak wy ich tam zwiecie.

\- Nie wyznaję tej ideologii – odparł z niesmakiem. - Nie mów o niej tak głośno, nie wszystkich to bawi.

\- Jasne – mruknął zgaszonym głosem i wbił wzrok w stół.

\- Dean, nie mówię tego, bo tak mi się podoba. Wolisz nie mieć tutaj kłopotów, zwłaszcza gdyby dowiedziałby się o tym mój brat. On jest dobrym człowiekiem, ale za długo przebywał wśród tej propagandy.

\- Powiedz mu to – szepnął. - Ciebie chyba zrozumie, co?

\- Jest dorosły, to jego świadomy wybór. Zresztą, już mu o tym mówiłem. Później wyjechałem do Ameryki i naprawdę nie chcę ponownie psuć z nim kontaktów.

\- Rozumiem. - Przytaknął głową. - Mów mi, kiedy mam się zamknąć.

Castiel podniósł nieco zagubiony wzrok na blondyna, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Moment później wrócił Gabriel i rozsiadł się z zadowoleniem na swoim krześle.

\- Co tak zamilkliście? - zagadnął z uśmiechem.

\- Zgubiliśmy wątek – odrzekł blondyn, siląc się na uśmiech. - Ale możemy zacząć nowy.

 

* * *

 

Popołudnie minęło całkiem przyjemnie. Prócz oficjalnego zaproszenia na rozpoczęcie igrzysk, Gabriel zaprosił ich do swojego domu na kolację, ale dopiero następnego dnia. Te popołudnie natomiast spędzili na drobnej przejażdżce przez miasto i kolacji w restauracji hotelowej. Starszy Braun naprawdę się postarał i już wcześniej zarezerwował stolik.

Castiel natomiast nie rozumiał, o co tak naprawdę blondynowi chodziło. Musiał mieć w tym jakiś interes, żeby aż tak bardzo się starać. Nie kłócił się, nie wypominał dawnych błędów, robił wszystko, żeby im dogodzić. Właśnie to mocno dziwiło bruneta.

Po długiej, wystawnej kolacji poszli jeszcze na rozległy taras mieszczący się na dachu hotelu. Wśród mnóstwa paproci doniczkowych poukrywane były małe stoliki. Gdzieś dalej jazzowy zespół przygrywał klimatycznie, a barman po drugiej stronie przyrządzał kolejne drinki.

\- Tu jest świetnie – powiedział Dean, rozglądając się. - Idę po drinka, przynieść wam też coś?

\- Nie, dziękuję – odparł Castiel.

\- Ja też nic nie chcę – dodał Gabriel, a gdy tylko blondyn zniknął za ścianką, pociągnął brata bliżej barierki. - Ładny widok, co? - zaczął cicho.

\- Ładny. - Przytaknął głową. - Gabrielu, powiedz wreszcie, co się stało.

\- To nie można spędzić paru dni ze swoim bratem? - zapytał sztywno.

\- Znam cię nie od dziś, gdyby o to chodziło, zachowywałbyś się inaczej – odparł brunet, marszcząc brwi.

\- Przesadzasz. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Chciałem się po prostu spotkać i powspominać.

\- Powspominalibyśmy nad grobem matki i ojca. Teraz masz do mnie jakiś interes – burknął Castiel, coraz bardziej się denerwując.

\- Jeżeli chcesz pojechać, możemy to niedługo zrobić. Czemu jesteś taki markotny?

\- Nie owijaj w bawełnę i powiedz mi wreszcie, o co ci chodzi – wycedził, wbijając w niego chłodne spojrzenie.

\- Castiel, spotykamy się pierwszy raz od kilku lat, a ty od razu mnie atakujesz. Dlaczego po prostu nie możesz się dobrze bawić? Dlaczego zawsze szukasz jakiegoś cholernego haczyka? - mruknął.

\- Bo jest haczyk, a ty nie chcesz mi niczego powiedzieć. Może jutro wywieziesz mnie do swojego biura?

Gabriel obdarzył brata tak zdegustowanym spojrzeniem, że Castiel naprawdę zrozumiał, że posunął się za daleko.

\- Przepraszam – szepnął, odwracając wzrok.

\- Chcesz znać prawdę? Przyjdź tutaj o północy, a dowiesz się wszystkiego – warknął, zabierając swoją czapkę, po czym wyszedł szybkim krokiem.

Tuż po chwili zza rogu pojawił się Dean.

\- A gdzie twój brat? - zapytał, pijąc dość sporego, kolorowego drinka.

\- Dostał nagłe wezwanie – wyjaśnił krótko, przenosząc wzrok na rozległą panoramę Berlina.

 

* * *

 

Było ciemno. Gdzieniegdzie siedziały jeszcze jakieś pary, szeptały coś do siebie. Mężczyzna wziął do ręki kieliszek z wódką i wypił ją jednym haustem. Wiedział, że na trzeźwo lepiej nie rozmawiać o czymś, co zamierzał przekazać mu Gabriel. Po prostu to wiedział. Spojrzał na ciemne wejście na taras. Nadal było puste, a było już prawie dziesięć minut po północy. Może blondyn go wystawił i tak naprawdę nie przyjdzie? To byłoby dosyć dziwne nawet jak na niego. Castiel poczeka jeszcze pięć minut i pójdzie do swojego pokoju. Przecież nie będzie tu aż tyle czekać.

Wreszcie jakaś postać zamajaczyła w ciemnym wejściu. Brunet wyprostował się, rozluźnił ramiona i wzrokiem obserwował zbliżającego się blondyna.

\- Mógłbyś przystopować trochę z piciem – burknął Gabriel, dosiadając się do stolika.

\- Nie chcę – odparł chłodno. - Nie piję aż tak często, jak kiedyś.

\- Chociaż tyle – mruknął pod nosem. - A teraz do rzeczy.

\- Doskonale – wtrącił brunet, odwracając kieliszek dnem do góry.

\- Sprawy są już bardzo poważne – zaczął cicho. - I coraz trudniej o nowe stanowiska dla tych, którzy nie są z partii albo z ugrupowań. Tutaj doszło już do zwolnień. Ciężko określić, co później stało się z tymi ludźmi, dlatego proszę cię, żebyś zabezpieczył się na tę okazję.

\- Ile ci za to zapłacili? - warknął. - Myślisz, że dam się zastraszyć?!

\- Nie. Castiel, chcę, żebyś był bezpieczny. Wiem, jak to wygląda ze strony wiesz-jakiego-resortu. Wolisz tam nie trafić.

\- I tak tam nie trafię. Jeżeli mnie wyrzucą, zostanę w Ameryce i znajdę sobie inną pracę. Na przykład stanowisko w amerykańskim wywiadzie – odrzekł cynicznie.

\- Po prostu wstąp. Mogę już za ciebie płacić te cholerne składki, ale wstąp.

\- Och, to już nie potraficie podrabiać dokumentów?

\- Nie przesadzaj – syknął. - Mówię ci, co się dzieje. Żadna gazeta o tym nie pisze, więc ludzie normalnie o tym nie wiedzą. Ty teraz wiesz, a nie chcesz skorzystać.

\- Bo to da mi więcej minusów niż plusów – mruknął z niezadowoleniem. - Nie będę podpisywać się pod ich działalnością, a ty tym bardziej mnie to tego nie zmusisz.

\- Cholera, to ci nie zaszkodzi. - Uderzył pięścią w stół. - Mówię do ciebie jak brat do brata. Daję ci najlepszą w tych czasach wskazówkę, podczas gdy ty myślisz, że wiesz lepiej. Obiecałem, że będę cię chronić i właśnie to robię, ale oczywiście ty musisz myśleć inaczej, musisz robić wszystko na odwrót. Pamiętam cię od początku i nigdy sobie nie radziłeś, więc chcę ci, kurwa mać, pomóc.

\- Na pewno nie w taki sposób – burknął.

\- Nie? Więc w jaki? Zmuszam cię do wstąpienia? Może zaraz cię porwę i podsunę ci papierek? Pokazuję ci tylko, że bez partii sobie nie poradzisz i prędzej czy później na moim biurku wylądują twoje dane. Wtedy już nie będę mógł ci pomóc – warknął, wstając od stołu. Nie będzie się już więcej starać. Skoro Castiel musiał być tak upartym dzieckiem, niech zobaczy, co go do tego doprowadzi. Gabriel zrobił już wszystko, co mógł.

Castiel jeszcze długo patrzał w miejsce, w którym zniknął brat, zastanawiając się, dlaczego tak bardzo chciał, aby brunet doszedł do partii. Kłamał. Oczywiście, że kłamał, mówiąc, że grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo. Chodziło o coś innego, czego Castiel jeszcze nie potrafił odczytać. Czyżby Gabriel był już aż tak chory na umyśle, aby pleść takie głupoty wyssane z palca?

Wreszcie wstał i wolnym krokiem powędrował do swojego pokoju. Myśli kotłowały mu się w głowie. Chciał zrozumieć Gabriela, ale nie potrafił. Może wystarczyłoby przenieść brata do Ameryki? Może zrozumiałby swój błąd i zacząłby życie od nowa? Z dala od tej chorej propagandy i chorego rządu.

\- Dlaczego jeszcze nie śpisz? - zapytał, dostrzegając Deana w fotelu w salonie.

\- Wolałem poczekać na ciebie – odparł z uśmiechem i szybko zamknął drzwi na korytarz, po czym wtulił się w bruneta.

\- Jesteś wspaniały – szepnął, całując go w policzek. - Chodź, jedna wspólna noc nie zaszkodzi.

\- Nikt nie wejdzie?

\- Nie. Nawet sprzątaczki. Zamknąłeś drzwi do swojego pokoju?

\- Tak. - Pokiwał głową.

\- To dobrze. Chodź spać – odparł ze zmęczeniem, po czym oboje w rekordowo szybkim czasie znaleźli się w jednym łóżku, tuląc się do siebie.

\- Kocham cię – szepnął blondyn, ukrywając noc w ciemnej czuprynie Castiela.

\- Ja ciebie też. - Brunet uśmiechnął się, całując Deana w obojczyk. - A to będzie wspaniały urlop. Pojutrze wyjedziemy na cały dzień nad jezioro, co ty na to?

\- Świetnie. Ale tylko my czy jeszcze twój brat? - zapytał z niepokojem.

\- Tylko my. Gabriel ma wtedy pracę, dlatego nikt nam nie przeszkodzi – zamruczał głośno, obejmując go ciaśniej.

\- Już mi się to podoba – odparł z zadowoleniem i wsunął rękę do spodenek Castiela.

\- Dean, jestem zmęczony. Może jutro rano? - zaproponował i pocałował go w kącik ust.

\- No dobrze. - Wywrócił oczami, po czym i tak zsunął jego spodenki, a później swoje. - Ale śpimy tak.

\- Na to się zgodzę. - Uśmiechnął się, po czym ułożył się wygodniej tuż obok Deana.

 

* * *

 

Dean obudził się jako pierwszy. Ziewnął przeciągle i rozejrzał się. Pokój hotelowy wyglądał dokładnie tak samo jak przedtem, dlatego wzrok skierował na rozluźnioną twarz śpiącego jeszcze bruneta. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie i pocałował go delikatnie w usta. Dopiero wtedy zsunął cienki koc, którym wcześniej się okrywali i usiadł na materacu. Potrzebował szybko jakiegoś nowego ubrania, tak na wszelki wypadek. Wyjrzał na korytarz i upewniwszy się, że nikogo na nim nie było, czmychnął do swojego pokoju, wziął gotowy strój na dzisiaj i pośpiesznie wrócił z powrotem.

W tym czasie Castiel zdążył się obudzić. Zdziwił się, że nie było obok niego Deana. Pewnie poszedł do łazienki, dlatego brunet jedynie obrócił się na drugi bok i przymknął jeszcze na moment oczy.

\- Skarbie, wstajemy – rozległ się głos blondyna, który moment później zmaterializował się tuż obok Castiela. - Taki piękny poranek, a ty mi coś obiecałeś – dodał, siadając na nim okrakiem.

Castiel otworzył ponownie oczy i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- No dobrze... Ale nie mocno, muszę jeszcze dzisiaj wstać – odparł, układając się pod nim wygodniej.

\- Zadbam o ciebie, kochanie – zamruczał, pochylając się nad nim, po czym pocałował go w usta.

Blondyn przesunął dłonią po boku Brauna. Zahaczył paznokciami o jego podbrzusze, a ustami objął jeden z jego sutków. Nieco później przesunął ustami po jego skórze, aby zrobić malinkę pod obojczykiem. Castiel natomiast delikatnie drapał plecy blondyna, pojękując cicho.

\- Podoba ci się? - zamruczał blondyn.

Brunet pokiwał głową i pocałował go przeciągle w szyję. Oczywiście, że mu się podobało. Praktycznie stykali się biodrami, ten cały czas go pieścił i sprawiał, że Castielowi kręciło się w głowie od nadmiaru przyjemności. Dlaczego miałoby mu się nie podobać?

\- Błagam cię, więcej – jęknął, gdy ręka blondyna na moment przestała gładzić jego udo.

Winchester uśmiechnął się zadziornie i podniósł się lekko. Nie trwało to długo, kiedy mógł wreszcie w niego wejść. Blondyn oparł się łokciami nad Castielem i pchnął lekko, na co ten jęknął głośniej.

Niebieskooki objął nogami biodra Deana, a ręce zarzucił na jego szyję, przyciągając go co chwilę do siebie, żeby go pocałować. Z każdym pchnięciem, było mu coraz goręcej i lepiej. Łóżko kołysało się wraz z nimi i cicho trzeszczało. Oboje pojękiwali raz do ucha, raz w usta. Było im wspaniale.

\- To jest właśnie twój przyjaciel?! - rozległ się głośny, męski głos gdzieś z drugiego końca sypialni.

Oboje momentalnie popatrzyli w tamtą stronę, a nim Castiel zdążył zarejestrować, kto to był, zrzucił Deana z łóżka na podłogę. Feralnie zresztą blondyn pociągnął za sobą koc zawinięty wokół nogi. Brunet szybko pociągnął najbliższą poduszkę w swoją stronę i zakrył nią swoje przyrodzenie. Teraz trochę zazdrościł Deanowi leżenia na podłodze po drugiej stronie łóżka. Z tego miejsca nikt go nie widział.

\- Gabrielu, wyjaśnię ci to – powiedział jedynie.

 


	7. Plan starszego brata

 Gabriel stał już na środku pokoju z wyciągniętym pistoletem, wpatrując się raz w bruneta, a raz w miejsce, gdzie prawdopodobnie leżał blondyn. Bardzo chciałby wybić sobie z głowy to, co przed chwilą zobaczył, a czego się, cholera, nie spodziewał.

\- Wyjaśnisz mi – mruknął, nadal nie opuszczając broni. - Co mi wyjaśnisz?

Brunet jęknął pod nosem i spojrzał tęsknie na swoje spodenki leżące niedaleko łóżka. Dla niego jednak były teraz nieosiągalne.

\- Gabrielu, daj mi się tylko ubrać, wytłumaczę ci to.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał krótkie, przerwane parsknięcie i dźwięk odbezpieczenia pistoletu.

\- Ile razy mam ci jeszcze ratować dupę? - warknął, kierując lufę w wychylającego się zza łóżka Deana. - Nie potrafisz nawet zadbać, żeby nikt nie wchodził do twojego pokoju. Chcę cię widzieć w salonie za dwie minuty – dodał, obrzucając blondyna zdegustowanym spojrzeniem, po czym wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

Castiel bez słowa zaczął zbierać swoje ubrania. Nie chciał nawet spojrzeć na Deana. Było mu głupio, mimo że to nie była jego wina. On drzwi zamknął i nie rozumiał, jak to się stało, że teraz były otwarte. Rozumiał natomiast gniew Gabriela, którego będzie musiał teraz przebłagać.

Tuż przed zakończeniem czasu, wszedł do salonu, gdzie spacerował w kółko starszy Braun. Castielowi kamień spadł z serca. Spodziewał się zobaczył żandarmów gotowych zabrać go na najbliższą komendę.

\- Niech Amerykanin zostanie w sypialni – burknął blondyn, przystając przy oknie.

Niebieskooki zacisnął zęby i przymknął drzwi, a następnie podszedł nieco bliżej i oparł dłonie na najbliższym fotelu.

\- Nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło... - zaczął cicho.

\- To samo powiedziałbyś do jakiegokolwiek innego oficera? - parsknął Gabriel, ściskając w dłoni swojego lugera. - Za każdym razem, kiedy tylko się spotykamy, ty musisz zrobić jakieś głupstwo. Kiedyś kradłeś jabłka w sadzie, a teraz pieprzysz się z facetem. Nie chcę wiedzieć, ile razy ani ile to trwało i pewnie nie zmuszę cię, żebyś przestał.

\- Gabrielu...

\- Nie przerywaj mi, kiedy mówię do ciebie – fuknął złowrogo i obrócił się do niego przodem. - Moim obowiązkiem byłoby teraz doprowadzenie was do moich przełożonych. Pewnie dostałbym za to awans, podwyżkę i, kurwa, nagrodę godnego obywatela. Powinienem was przesłuchiwać albo wysłać prosto do paki. I zrobiłbym to, ale chcę ci dać jeszcze jedną szansę.

\- Wypłyniemy najbliższym promem do USA. Ani ja, ani on więcej się tutaj nie pokażemy, a ty nie będziesz mieć kłopotów – syknął brunet, zaciskając palce na miękkim obiciu fotela.

\- Nie. Zostaniecie tutaj do końca igrzysk. Jeżeli spróbujecie uciec, wyślę za wami moich ludzi i obiecuję, że doprowadzą was z powrotem, nim zdążycie wejść na pokład.

\- Więc czego ode mnie chcesz?

\- Pojedziesz ze mną i podpiszesz kilka oświadczeń. Niczego więcej nie chcę – odpowiedział z dziwnym spokojem.

\- Nie zmusisz mnie do tego – zawarczał.

\- W takim razie tracisz swoją szansę – odparował. - A ja zadzwonię po odpowiednie służby.

\- Nigdy nie myślałem, że mogę mieć aż tak podłego brata. On był od ciebie o wiele lepszy.

\- On nie żyje. - Wzruszył sztywno ramionami. - Przestań żyć przeszłością i zacznij myśleć, chyba, że chcesz się z nim spotkać.

\- Po tym, co powiedziałeś, mam na to wielką ochotę. Strzelaj. To będzie najlepsza rzecz, jaką dla mnie zrobisz i jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiłeś.

Blondyn podniósł jedną brew w górę, ale pistolet nadal pozostał skierowany w podłogę.

\- Szkoda, że nigdy nie chciałeś zrozumieć, co dla ciebie robiłem. Teraz zejdziesz ze mną do holu, później wejdziesz do mojego samochodu. Podpiszesz wszystko, co ci podam. W przeciwnym wypadku nigdy więcej nie zobaczysz Amerykanina.

\- Nie możesz tego zrobić.

\- Nie mogę? Jak to nie mogę? Twój kochanek mógł nagle skądś zdobyć broń i zacząć strzelać do policjantów. Albo urządzić burdę w hotelu? Pokojówki będzie można łatwo przekonać do prawidłowych zeznań.

\- Co się z tobą dzieje? Sam nie wiesz, co pleciesz. Chcesz skazać niewinnego człowieka – warknął gardłowo.

\- Niewinnego? - parsknął głośnym śmiechem. - A co przed chwilą zobaczyłem? Niewinne to będą dziewczyny, które będą musiały to łóżko później przebrać. Zresztą nieważne. Masz trochę czasu na ubranie się odpowiednio, wymyślenie czegoś, co mu powiesz i zejście do holu. Twój Amerykanin ma zostać w swoim apartamencie.

\- Skąd mogę wiedzieć, że w tym czasie nic mu się nie stanie? - burknął z niezadowoleniem.

\- Masz moje zapewnienie – odparł chłodno, a następnie chwycił swoją marynarkę i wyszedł z salonu pośpiesznym, sztywnym krokiem.

Castiel został sam, zastanawiając się, czy blondyn naprawdę wysłałby żandarmerię, aby powstrzymać ich przed ewentualną ucieczką. Mógłby. I zrobiłby to z uciechą, a brunet nie zamierzał dawać mu tej przyjemności.

Wszedł do sypialni, gdzie zastał ubranego już blondyna. Czekał, siedząc na krzesełku, które nie wiadomo skąd się tutaj znalazło.

\- I jak? - zagadnął, podnosząc się.

\- Muszę jechać z moim bratem. To nie zajmie nam długo. Musisz iść do swojego apartamentu i tam czekać. Postaram się zadzwonić, gdy będzie już po sprawie – wyjaśnił cicho.

\- I tylko tyle? Co, twój brat nakrzyczy na ciebie i to wszystko? - Podniósł brew ze zdziwieniem.

\- Nie do końca, to sprawa między mną a nim. Możesz być pewien, że nic nam się nie stanie. Idź teraz do siebie i zamknij drzwi. Nie wpuszczaj nikogo, poza mną, rozumiesz?

\- Rozumiem. - Przytknął głową i pocałował bruneta w policzek. - Pomóc ci jeszcze z czymś?

\- Nie, poradzę sobie. Idź już.

 

*****

 

\- Długo ci to zajęło – mruknął Gabriel, wsiadając do samochodu.

Castiel rzucił mu przelotne spojrzenie, ale nie odpowiedział. Teraz był na jego łasce i musiał robić wszystko, czego tamten chciał. Zerknął w stronę rzędu okien, mając nadzieję, że w którymś z nich dojrzy Deana. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że może tu się już więcej nie pojawić.

\- Gdzie jedziemy? - zapytał cicho, przenosząc wzrok na jezdnię.

\- Dobrze wiesz, gdzie, a mimo to pytasz. - Pokręcił głową.

Brunet zacisnął zęby. Był wściekły i najchętniej wyskoczyłby z samochodu, żeby nie musieć więcej oglądać Gabriela. Zamiast tego, wbijał paznokcie w skórzane siedzenie.

Po około dziesięciu minutach zatrzymali się przed zwyczajnie wyglądającą kamienicą. Była dosyć spora, jak wszystkie zresztą. Flagi zwisały z prawie każdego otwartego na oścież okna, a przy drzwiach wejściowych stali dwaj strażnicy. Czyli codzienny obraz Berlina. Samochód zatrzymał się na chodniku i nim brunet zdążył sięgnąć dłonią klamki, jakiś mężczyzna otworzył drzwiczki i ukłonił się w żołnierskim stylu. Castiel wyszedł ze zdziwieniem na chodnik, obserwując Gabriela, który już legitymował się u strażników.

\- On jest ze mną – powiedział blondyn, wskazując na Castiela, który właśnie do niego podszedł.

Żandarmi przepuścili ich szybko, a oni znaleźli się w wręcz przesadnie eleganckim holu. Weszli po marmurowych schodach, przeszli przed kilka korytarzy, aż wreszcie zatrzymali się przed właściwymi drzwiami. Gabriel zapukał kilka razy i bez słowa wszedł do środka, wskazując jednocześnie Castielowi, aby zrobił to samo.

Pokój nie był za duży, a urządzony był w oszczędnym, praktycznym stylu. Proste biurko, dwa krzesła, przy ścianie regał z mnóstwem teczek, a na suficie nieosłonięte niczym żarówki.

\- To nie jest moje biuro – powiedział Gabriel, podchodząc do regału. - Usiądź.

Brunet usiadł niechętnie i wbił wzrok w starszego Brauna. Słyszał coś o takich pokojach, ale wolał w to nie wnikać. Wolał też nie pytać o ciemniejsze plamy na ścianie i podłodze w kącie pomieszczenia.

Po chwili do środka wszedł jeszcze jeden mężczyzna ubrany w czarny mundur. Szepnął coś do blondyna i położył na biurku prostą, białą teczkę, a następnie wyszedł.

\- Nie będzie tak źle, Cassie – szepnął wreszcie Gabriel. - Od razu otrzymasz stopień podporucznika. Mogę oddać ci moje patki, jeżeli bardzo chcesz.

\- Jesteś podporucznikiem, więc dlaczego chcesz mi je oddać?

\- Od jutra już nim nie będę. Od teraz to twój tytuł. Ja natomiast zostanę kapitanem. - Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, po czym wyciągnął pierwszą kartkę i podsunął ją brunetowi.

\- Po trupach do celu – prychnął Castiel, wyciągając swoje pióro.

\- Nie. Termin miałem wyznaczony już miesiąc temu. Cudownym zbiegiem okoliczności zszedł się akurat z igrzyskami i waszym przyjazdem. Z tego też powodu nie będzie jakiejś hucznej uroczystości nadania. Mundur dostaniesz już dzisiaj.

\- Daj mi jeszcze przydziałowe tabletki z cyjankiem – burknął ze złością, a następnie oddał mu podpisany dokument.

\- Nie bądź znowu aż taki uszczypliwy. - Wywrócił teatralnie oczami. - Podpisz jeszcze to i jesteś wolny.

Brunet westchnął niechętnie, ale podpisał wszystko. Musiał.

\- Powiedz mi wreszcie, co z tego masz. Za kolejny miesiąc zostaniesz majorem albo od razu generałem?

\- Nie robię tego dla siebie, ale dla ciebie, mimo że tego jeszcze nie rozumiesz – mruknął, chowając wszystko do teczki. - Poczekaj tu chwilę – dodał, wychodząc.

Castiel zerknął przez niewielkie okienko. W co on się wpakował?

Moment później wrócił Gabriel, szczerząc się szeroko.

\- Wszystko już gotowe – zaszczebiotał z zadowoleniem.

 

*****

 

Usiadł w fotelu, sącząc whisky. Dean siedział tuż obok, cały czas wpatrywał się w przygnębionego bruneta. Dlaczego Castiel nie chciał niczego powiedzieć? Coś musiało się stać. Czyżby pokłócił się z Gabrielem? Nie... Wtedy coś musiałby powiedzieć.

\- Cas, powiedz coś wreszcie – szepnął.

Brunet westchnął z zawiedzeniem. Co miał mu powiedzieć? Że od teraz miał być dla wszystkich SS-Unterstürmfuhrerem Braunem? W konsulacie nie dadzą mu żyć, zwłaszcza Balthazar. A co powie Dean? Przecież niebieskooki tyle razy powtarzał, że nigdy nie wstąpi do Schutzstaffel, a jutro rano otrzyma nowiuteńki mundur razem z papierami.

\- To nic takiego. - Uśmiechnął się ponuro. - Mój brat zrozumiał.

\- Mamy się w ogóle pojawiać u niego na kolacji? - zagadnął, kładąc rękę na jego dłoni.

\- Tak... Wspominał, że mamy przyjść – mruknął, przymykając oczy. Bolała go głowa.

\- Nie smuć się. Jutro rozpoczęcie igrzysk, będzie fajnie. - Uśmiechnął się do niego wesoło. - Obejrzymy sportowców, pójdziemy do klubu, opijemy się i jakoś zapomnimy o tej sprawie.

Castiel odwzajemnił uśmiech. Była trzecia popołudniu, a on jeszcze niczego nie zjadł i dopiero teraz zdał sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Chodźmy coś zjeść – zaproponował, wstając z fotela.

\- Jasna sprawa. - Pokiwał głową i zarzucił na ramiona marynarkę. - Na co mamy ochotę? Bo ja zjadłbym szarlotkę.

\- Twoja dieta mogłaby się składać tylko z ciast – zaśmiał się cicho, wychodząc na korytarz.

\- Dieta cud – stwierdził z uśmiechem.

Hotelowa restauracja była ogromna. Sala podzielona była na kilka pomniejszych stref oddzielonych od siebie rozłożystymi parawanami. Kelnerzy w czarno-białych uniformach krzątali się przy gościach, nalewali wino, sprzątali brudne naczynia, przynosili parujące, przepyszne dania i odbierali zamówienia. W tle słychać było cicho grającą muzykę i nieco głośniejsze rozmowy gości. Castiel i Dean szybko otrzymali wolny stolik niedaleko ogromnych okien oświetlających większość sali. Dość szybko zamówili jedzenie, które pojawiło się na stole prawie znikąd.

\- Castiel, powiedz, co się stało, gdy wyszedłeś – szepnął Dean.

\- Nic takiego – skłamał gładko, biorąc do ust kolejny kawałek miękkiej, rozpływającej się w ustach jagnięciny. - Pokłóciliśmy się trochę. Obiecał mi, że nikomu o tym nie powie. Można mu wierzyć.

\- Jesteś pewien? Może lepiej będzie, jeżeli wyjedziemy...

\- Nie – przerwał mu nagle. - Jest dobrze. Wyjedziemy dopiero po igrzyskach. Gabriel będzie niepocieszony, jeżeli teraz go opuścimy.

\- Przygotował nam jakąś rozrywkę?

\- Tak. Mówił mi, że wyjedziemy któregoś razu do Monachium i do Norymbergi. Poza tym otrzymał awans. - _I więcej władzy_ , dopowiedział sobie w myślach.

\- To całkiem fajnie. Ale chyba nie będzie już więcej do mnie celować, co? - zapytał ze sztuczną wesołością.

\- Był w szoku, każdy by tak zrobił. Ekhm... Kelner! Poproszę Sempe Vieil Armagnac 1900.

\- Oczywiście, proszę pana. - Chłopak skłonił się nisko i już po chwili zniknął za najbliższymi drzwiami.

Blondyn podniósł ostrożnie brew i zerknął za tamtym chłopakiem.

\- Co to było?

\- Zamówiłem wino. Raz na jakiś czas można zaszaleć. - Uśmiechnął się lekko. - Musisz tego spróbować, jest wyborne.

 

*****

 

Nadszedł wieczór. Castiel obawiał się tej kolacji. Skoro wydarzenia z rana nie przeszkodziły starszemu Braunowi w przygotowaniu tego małego przyjęcia, co tym razem szykował? Może teraz i Dean miał zostać członkiem SS?

Castiel zaczynał bać się Gabriela. Kiedyś nie był taki. Nie knuł, nie działał tak przebiegle. Owszem, zawsze był tym najsprytniejszym i najbardziej wygadanym, ale teraz poszło to w złym kierunku. Blondyn nie myślał racjonalnie i samodzielnie. Zbyt długo był pod tą wszechobecną propagandą i nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że stał się jej ofiarą. Bezmyślnie wierzył we wszystko, co mówiły władze, robił to, co mu nakazano. Gdyby tak przenieść Gabriela na parę miesięcy do Ameryki? Zrozumiałby, gdzie zrobił błąd. Na pewno zostałby wtedy w USA razem z Castielem.

\- To będzie długo trwać? - zapytał Dean, obserwując ulicę.

\- Niedługo. To kameralne spotkanie, pewnie zaprosił paru innych gości. Mogę powiedzieć, że nie rozumiesz po niemiecku, więc dadzą ci spokój.

\- To po angielsku nikt tutaj nie umie? - Podniósł wysoko brew.

\- Nie wiem, czy akurat to towarzystwo umie – odparł z westchnieniem. - Potem wracamy do hotelu.

\- Bardzo dobrze. - Kiwnął ochoczo głową, wysiadając z samochodu.

Przed nimi znalazła się potężna, czteropiętrowa kamienica z czerwonej cegły. Na podjeździe nie było jeszcze żadnego innego samochodu, ale nie było się co dziwić, byli trochę przed czasem. Podeszli pod drewniane, okute metalem drzwi, które tuż po chwili otworzył im siwawy kamerdyner.

\- Ach, to wy. Dobrze, że jesteście wcześniej – rozległ się wesoły głos Gabriela. Moment później zszedł ze schodów, szczerząc się szerzej niż przedtem. - Mam dla was niespodziankę.


	8. Upokorzenie

Dali się zaprowadzić do przestronnego salonu z widokiem na ulicę. Gabriel nie oszczędzał na niczym. Grube, wyszywane kotary sięgały aż do samej podłogi, głębokie kanapy z fotelami okalały drewniany stolik ze szklanym blatem, a ciężkie, wypełnione książkami regały stapiały się w ciemnoczerwonymi ścianami. Starszy Braun podszedł do eleganckiego sekretarzyka i wziął do rąk komplet czarnych ubrań z czapką na wierzchu.

\- Obiecywałem, że już dzisiaj dostaniesz mundur – zaćwierkał z zadowoleniem, grzebiąc drugą ręką w szufladzie.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz – zaprzeczył Castiel, gromiąc Gabriela wzrokiem.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie i podał ubrania bratu, a następnie otworzył drzwi.

\- Masz czas na zastanowienie, bracie. A ja byłbym zaszczycony, gdyby pański towarzysz zechciałby udać się ze mną na małą przechadzkę – powiedział oficjalnym tonem i nim Winchester zdążył odpowiedzieć, wyprowadził go z salonu i zamknął drzwi.

Castiel westchnął ciężko i usiadł na kanapie, przyglądając się stosikowi ubrań. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo zniesie serię upokorzeń, którą z pewnością szykował mu brat. Mundur był dopiero delikatnym początkiem. Wreszcie zdjął swoją marynarkę, krawat i koszulę, aby szybko założyć strój przygotowany przez Gabriela. Patki kołnierzowe i naramienniki świeciły nowością, a czerń biła po oczach.

Tymczasem starszy Braun zdążył zaprowadzić Winchestera do przestronnego gabinetu na wyższym piętrze. Wskazał mu ciemną sofę, po czym nalał im obu whisky.

\- Wie pan, że to jest bardzo niebezpieczne? - zaczął cicho.

\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę.

\- Nie wiem, co mój brat o mnie opowiadał i nie chcę docierać do tego czy to było prawdą, czy też nie. Aktualnie zależy mi na jego bezpieczeństwie, a więc i na pańskim. Jednak wobec pana nie będę mógł zastosować podobnych środków jak wobec Castiela. Naturalnie nie jest pan Niemcem i niemożliwym będzie zatrzymanie pana tutaj w szeregach.

\- Proszę zmierzać do sedna – ponaglił Dean.

\- Oczywiście. Chciałbym, aby pomógł mi pan w informowaniu, co dzieje się w konsulatach i ambasadzie głównej w USA. Mój brat ma do tego dostęp, jednak nie chce mi tego udzielić.

\- Nie jestem osobą, która mogłaby to panu udostępnić. Proszę w jakiś sposób dogadać się z bratem. - Wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami, dopijając whisky.

\- Mój brat nie uważa mnie za godnego zaufania.

\- Więc dlaczego ja miałbym cokolwiek panu przekazywać?

\- Proszę pana – zaczął grzecznie, wbijając w niego ostre spojrzenie. - Oboje jesteśmy ludźmi honoru. Oboje chcemy bezpieczeństwa Castiela. Ja mogę je załatwić tutaj, ale potrzebuję czegoś w zamian. Nie dla mnie, lecz dla dowództwa. Jestem pewien, że dzięki temu nie ucierpi ani pańska, ani Castiela i ani moja głowa.

\- To mnie nie przekonuje. Nie znam pana na tyle dobrze, aby zaufać – stwierdził z westchnieniem.

\- Będzie pan jednak musiał – mruknął. - Może nie zdaje pan sobie z tego sprawy, ale wiem więcej, niż się panu wydaje. Słyszał pan o obywatelach Ameryki, których pobyt nie zakończył się tutaj dobrze?

\- Obiło mi się o uszy. Jednak wiem, kiedy podnosić rękę w górę.

\- Jestem z tego szczęśliwy – stwierdził z przekąsem. - Pański brat będzie studiować w Niemczech, zgadłem? Berlin? Monachium?

\- Lipsk – odparł chłodno.

\- Ach tak, Lipsk. Wyleciało mi z głowy. Tak to jest, gdy ma się naraz zapamiętać zbyt dużo nazwisk. Pański brat wie, _kiedy podnosić rękę w górę?_

\- Naturalnie – syknął ze złością.

\- Nie sądzę – mruknął, wwiercając wzrok w Winchestera. - Studia zmuszają go do zostania tutaj, a mnie do sprawdzania czy pan Samuel Winchester nie jest przypadkiem komunistą... Albo szpiegiem. Jest pan w wojsku, zna pan odpowiednie procedury w takich wypadkach.

\- Spróbuj mu coś zrobić, a...

\- A co? - przerwał mu z szerokim uśmiechem. - Przysługa za przysługę. Pan będzie wysyłać mi telegrafy co tydzień, a ja dopilnuję, aby pańskiemu bratu nic się nie stało. Umowa stoi?

Dean spojrzał w bok. Bał się o Sama. Już widział, co ten cały Gabriel potrafił zmajstrować, więc takie aresztowanie będzie dla niego bułką z masłem.

\- Tylko telegram i raz na dwa tygodnie – warknął cicho.

\- Tylko telegram raz na tydzień – poprawił go blondyn, dolewając mu whisky.

\- Dwa tygodnie.

\- Tydzień.

\- Dwa.

\- Tydzień albo trzytygodniowa wycieczka Samuela po najbliższych komisariatach. - Rozłożył ręce, siadając obok Winchestera.

\- Tydzień, ale chcę wiedzieć, co będzie się z nim działo.

\- Jeżeli trafi do więzienia, powiadomimy najbliższą rodzinę. - Wyszczerzył się szeroko i odstawił swoją szklankę na stolik.

\- Zgoda – mruknął blondyn z niezadowoleniem i dopił whisky.

\- Świetnie. Teraz muszę pana na chwilę przeprosić. Norbert zaprowadzi pana do jadalni – mówiąc to, wstał i po chwili zniknął za drzwiami. Dosłownie moment później w futrynie pojawił się inny kamerdyner, który ukłonił się nisko.

Tymczasem Gabriel pokonał kilkanaście schodków i w błyskawicznym tempie znalazł się pod salonem, w którym zostawił Castiela. Bez zapukania wszedł do środka, gdzie młodszy Braun zdążył się przebrać.

\- Wyglądasz przepięknie – skomentował blondyn, opierając się plecami o ścianę.

Castiel odpowiedział lodowatym spojrzeniem.

\- To też mam założyć? - mruknął, wskazując na białe rękawiczki leżące na stoliku.

\- Nie trzeba. - Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Czy muszę to nosić nawet w konsulacie? - zapytał cicho, przeglądając się w lustrze. Lubił garnitury, ale ten mundur był już lekką przesadą.

\- To bardziej niż wskazane. Co, nie chcesz dumnie reprezentować naszego kraju?

\- Chcę, ale nie w ten sposób – stwierdził szybko. - Gabrielu, czy nie dałoby się tego jakoś odwołać?

\- Musielibyście jakoś odwołać tamto z rana – odparł nonszalancko. - Oho, goście już się zbierają – dodał, wyglądając przez okno.

\- Goście? Kto tutaj jeszcze będzie?

\- Paru moich znajomych, parę twoich... Małe przyjęcie z okazji awansu i przyjęcia cię do Schutzstaffel, braciszku. To trzeba świętować!

\- Tak... W istocie – odparł z westchnieniem i ruszył do drzwi.

 

* * *

 

Mimo wszystkich uprzedzeń Castiela, impreza wypadła w miarę dobrze. Nie wiedział, jak trzymał się Dean, któremu było dosyć trudno porozumiewać się ze znajomymi Gabriela. Niektórzy potrafili zagadać coś po angielsku, ale blondyn i tak nie był skory do rozmowy. Castiel wcale mu się nie dziwił.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał cicho, gdy Dean prosił o kolejny kieliszek wina.

\- Tak – odparł ze spokojem. - Dobrze się bawisz?

\- Ym... Chętnie bym stąd poszedł – przyznał szczerze. - Jeszcze godzina i pożegnamy się z towarzystwem. Dasz radę?

\- Dam – mruknął, wracając do picia.

Kręciły się też tutaj naprawdę ładne panie, ale Dean nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na rozmowę z nimi. Nie to, że nie podobały mu się kobiety, ale po prostu wolał poczekać aż wrócą do Ameryki. Tutaj jakoś nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak damy mogły porozumiewać się tak grubym językiem. Aż ciarki go przeszły.

Ale nie tylko to go dręczyło. Castiel był w tym czarnym mundurze. Mówił, że nigdy nie wstąpi do SS, a teraz co? Paradował sobie po domu, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Dean czuł się oszukany. Podejrzewał, że to Gabriel zmusił Castiela, ale tak czy siak coś było tutaj nie w porządku. Przedtem była mowa jedynie o partii, przynajmniej tyle udało mu się wywnioskować, a teraz nagle czarne mundury. Winchester był ciekaw, kiedy brunet zacznie porozumiewać się tym śmiesznym, niemieckim żargonem i witać się oraz żegnać tym ich cholernym pozdrowieniem.

\- Mogę się przysiąść? - rozległ się czyiś głos.

Blondyn podniósł niechętnie głowę, dostrzegając przed sobą uśmiechającego się wesoło niemieckiego oficera. Był o tyle lepszy od całej reszty, że pracował dla marynarki, a nie dla SS.

\- Proszę – odparł, bezceremonialnie odsuwając dla niego krzesło. - Co pana do mnie sprowadza?

\- Chęć zwyczajnej rozmowy. Nazywam się Egon Schilner.

\- Dean Winchester, miło mi.

\- Mi także. Przyjechał pan na igrzyska? - zapytał uprzejmie.

\- Tak, razem z Cas... Panem Braunem. - Wskazał dyskretnie wzrokiem na bruneta rozmawiającego z jakimś innym oficerem.

\- Tyle przygotowań... - westchnął ciężko. - Ale to będzie genialna impreza. Wybiera się pan gdzieś jeszcze?

\- Na razie nie wiem. - Wzruszył ramionami, cały czas patrząc na Castiela. - Może Monachium albo jakieś inne miasto.

\- Moim zdaniem warto się wybrać do Drezna – zaproponował i sięgnął po kieliszek z winem. - Przejdziemy się?

\- Chętnie – odparł, wstając z krzesła. Mógł z nim trochę porozmawiać, skoro niedługo i tak się stąd ulotni.

 

* * *

 

\- Kiedy mi to wyjaśnisz? - warknął blondyn, wlepiając wzrok w bruneta.

\- Co mam ci wyjaśnić? - zapytał chłodno, odwiązując swój krawat.

\- Jeszcze się pytasz? Jakoś wcześniej nie słyszałem, żebyś był taki chętny do wstąpienia do tego waszego cholernego SS. Nie widziałem cię piętnaście minut, a ty już zacząłeś paradować w mundurze.

\- To cena za drzwi, których nie zamknąłeś – syknął jadowicie. - Nie miej teraz do mnie o to pretensji, ciebie Gabriel też ukarze.

\- Może już to zrobił, co?

\- Niby jak? - prychnął.

\- Bo muszę się teraz męczyć wśród takich jak ty – wycedził ostro.

\- Uważasz, że ten jeden wieczór był męczący? Myślałem, że chociaż coś potrafisz zrozumieć.

\- Jesteś żałosny – syknął, zbierając swoją marynarkę z oparcia fotela. Moment później wyszedł z salonu, trzaskając drzwiami.

Castiel jęknął cicho i opadł na sofę. W tym momencie nienawidził siebie, nienawidził Deana i nienawidził Gabriela. Jutro rozpoczną się igrzyska, a on i Dean byli ze sobą pokłóceni. Gabriel to wykorzysta. Castiel jeszcze nie wiedział jak, ale na pewno tak się stanie. Nie spodziewał się, aby brat zrobił coś, co skończyłoby się aresztem. Będzie to raczej kolejny dzień pełen upokorzeń.

Zerknął przez okno. Nocne życie Berlina dopiero teraz zaczynało odżywać. Światła błyszczących samochodów śmiały z ogromną prędkością, dało się słyszeć czyjeś śmiechy, głośne rozmowy. Ktoś właśnie zapalił papierosa, pod hotelem boye wnosili czyjeś walizki, a w oddali przechadzały się parki zmierzające najwyraźniej do Tiergarten.

Chłodniejsza strona poduszki dawała chyba najmilsze uczucie, jakiego doświadczył tego dnia. Upał był nie do zniesienia. Już wczoraj było dosyć ciepło, ale teraz Castiel przewracał się z boku na bok, szukając odrobiny chłodu. Koc leżał zwinięty gdzieś na końcu tak strasznie ogromnego i prawie pustego łóżka. Z Deanem było mu tu idealnie, nawet gorąc im nie przeszkadzał. Niebieskooki czuł się samotnie. Miał wielką ochotę przejść teraz do jego pokoju i jakoś wśliznąć się w jego objęcia, ale wiedział, jakie wiązało się z tym zagrożenie. Poza tym druga część Castiela nadal była zła na Deana i może dlatego zdecydował się zostać w swoim łóżku aż do rana.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie, że tym razem tak krótko i późno, ale nie wyrabiam się z terminami ;--;


	9. Igrzyska

Obudziło go głośne trąbienie samochodu. Podniósł się niechętnie z łóżka, mając ochotę uciec z hotelu prosto na prom do Ameryki. Przeklęty Gabriel. Jego wzrok utknął na mundurze zawieszonym na wieszaku obok drzwi do łazienki. Pierwszy dzień igrzysk, pierwszy dzień zabawy, a on musiał mieć to coś na sobie.

Wreszcie wyszedł z apartamentu i ruszył w kierunku restauracji, mając nadzieję na znalezienie tam Deana. Godzina była całkiem przyzwoita, dlatego sądził, że blondyn już nie spał. Chciał się też z nim pogodzić. Ostatni wieczór nie wypadł zbyt korzystnie. Castiel podejrzewał, że zielonooki nie do końca orientował się w zadaniach i strukturach SS. Oby tak było.

Coś było nie tak. Brunet zdążył zjeść śniadanie, wypić kawę, przejść się po tarasach i przeczytać gazetę, a Deana nadal nie było. Przez głowę niebieskookiego przemknęło kilkanaście czarnych scenariuszy zaczynających się od Gabriela, a kończących się również na nim. Cisnął _Berliner Tageblatt_ na stolik i wyszedł pośpiesznie z kawiarni.

Salon był pusty. Wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku. Może po prostu jeszcze spał? Castiel bardzo chciał w to wierzyć. Pchnął drzwi do sypialni, a serce podeszło mu do gardła. Ubrania walały się po całym pokoju. Część szafek leżała przewrócona wraz z zawartością. Pościel zwisała z łóżka, część poduszek znajdowała się w kącie. Wbiegł do łazienki, gdzie także nie było blondyna.

Usiadł wreszcie w fotelu. Przeszukał cały apartament, mając nadzieję, że był to tylko jakieś kiepski dowcip. Gabriel musiał maczać w tym palce. Ale po co miałby go teraz aresztować? Przecież Castiel zrobił wszystko w zamian za bezpieczeństwo Winchestera. Nie. To brzmiało jakby wszyscy chcieli zrobić mu kawał.

\- Miło, że dzwonisz. Igrzyska niedługo się zaczynają. Spotkajmy się przed hotelem – zaszczebiotał Gabriel. Castielowi wydawało się, że w tle słyszał jeszcze czyiś jęk.

\- Nie po to do ciebie dzwonię – mruknął ze zdenerwowaniem. - Zrobiłem wszystko, czego chciałeś, a ty nie dotrzymałeś słowa.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Gdzie jest Dean?! - warknął w słuchawkę.

\- A co mnie to obchodzi? Mam ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, niż zajmowanie się twoim Amerykańcem.

\- Mów. Wiem, że to twoja wina.

\- Moja? Czekaj, już sprawdzam, czy o czymś nie zapomniałem... Och, jednak nie.

\- Przestań kłamać. Obiecałeś mi, że...

\- Przyjadę za dziesięć minut. Nie załatwiajmy tego przez telefon, zgoda?

Castiel zamrugał oczami. Nigdy nie spodziewałby się takiej reakcji ze strony Gabriela.

\- Niech będzie. Będę przed hotelem.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów, po czym odpalił jednego i podszedł bliżej brata.

\- No skarbie, opowiedz mi wszystko – mruknął, zaciągając się dymem.

\- Raczej ty mi opowiedz, gdzie zabrałeś Deana – Castiel parsknął w odpowiedzi.

\- Nie mówmy o czymś takim przed hotelem – stwierdził i pociągnął bruneta w głąb Tiergarten. - Z całym przekonaniem mówię ci, że nie wiem, gdzie znowu podziałeś swoją zabawkę.

\- Nie oszukuj mnie i nie nazywaj go zabawką, bo nie wiesz...

\- Najpierw musisz przestać oszukiwać sam siebie, żebyś mógł prawić mi kazania – przerwał mu, zaciągając się jednocześnie papierosem. - Pomyśl, jak długo będzie trwać ten twój cały związek. Wiesz, że to nie potrwa długo. Znajdziesz sobie żonę i założysz rodzinę. Nie warto go bronić. To nie jest człowiek, którego stać na coś więcej. Oboje jesteście dla siebie jedynie atrakcją, prawda Cas?

\- Skąd jesteś tego pewien?

\- Nieważne gdzie będziecie postrzegani jak obłąkani. Castiel, to nie jest normalne.

\- A normalnym jest więzienie ludzi przeciw ich woli? Albo torturowanie ich? - warknął. - Ale to nieważne. Chcę wiedzieć, gdzie teraz znajduje się Dean.

\- Mówię po raz kolejny, że nie wiem.

\- Mówisz to jako ty, czy jako funkcjonariusz? - prychnął.

\- I ja, i funkcjonariusz. Pewnie poszedł na spacer. Zostaw mu wiadomość na portierni i chodź ze mną na igrzyska. - Po raz pierwszy od dawna uśmiechnął się do niego ze szczerością.

\- Nie będę go zostawiać – stwierdził z zamyśleniem.

\- I co? Przegapisz igrzyska, bo ten sobie gdzieś polazł? Chociaż raz przestań martwić się o innych i pomyśl trochę o sobie, to dobrze ci zrobi.

\- Więc ty już dawno przedobrzyłeś.

\- Korzystam z życia, Cassie.

 

* * *

 

Bracia stali na platformie, z której i tak mało co widzieli. Potężna orkiestra grała, ale tak naprawdę hałas, jaki wydawała publiczność skutecznie ją zagłuszał. Castiel zastanawiał się, czy nie lepiej było zostać w hotelu i słuchać audycji. Byłoby ciszej, przyjemniej i nie musiałby przeciskać się między ludźmi. Z drugiej strony takie igrzyska były czymś naprawdę wyjątkowym.

Spojrzał na Gabriela pijącego Coca-Colę ze szklanej butelki. Może jego brat miał rację? Może nie należy się aż tak przyzwyczajać do teraźniejszości, a myśleć o przyszłości? Mieć żonę i potomka?

\- Stało się coś? - zagadnął blondyn, szturchając Castiela łokciem.

\- Nie... Nic – odparł z uśmiechem. - Będzie się coś tutaj jeszcze dziać?

\- W sumie to nie wiem – zamyślił się. - Może i tak. Chce nam się?

Castiel pokręcił głową, a Gabriel przytaknął ochoczo. Widzieli zapalenie znicza, paradę reprezentantów... Czego chcieć więcej?

 

* * *

 

\- Długo się pan z nim zna?

\- Dobry czas, aby go poznać. - Opadł na ławkę. - A pan?

\- Gabriela zdecydowanie dłużej. Wynajmowaliśmy kiedyś razem mieszkanie, ach, stare czasy.

\- I pewnie chciałby pan się do nich cofnąć.

\- Może... Dla tamtego szaleństwa oczywiście, ale nie dla tamtej władzy. Teraz jest nieporównywalnie lepiej. U pana w Ameryce też było ciężko, prawda? Tyle się czytało o tym w gazetach.

\- Było, ale minęło. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- I tego się trzymajmy. - Przytaknął wesoło i spojrzał na wieżę zegarową. - Oho, igrzyska już się zaczęły. Nie wiem czy gdzieś się jeszcze dopchamy...

\- Niech pan sobie nie zawraca tym głowy. Zobaczę na filmie. - Wzruszył ramionami. Miał iść tam z Castielem, no ale cóż... - Co jest jeszcze warte zwiedzenia w Berlinie?

\- O tej porze niewiele – westchnął. - Ale możemy wybrać się do restauracji, jeżeli nie ma pan nic przeciwko.

\- Nie mam. Co pan poleca?

\- Świetne miejsce w niedaleko uniwersytetu.

\- Nie zdradzi pan nic więcej?

\- Nie będę psuć panu rozrywki – odparł, wstając z ławki. - Ale mogę zapewnić, że nie będzie pan żałował.

Kamienica, której cały parter zajmowała przestronna restauracja, znajdowała się prawie naprzeciwko Galerii Narodowej. Lokal kusił koszami sezonowych kwiatów i zabytkowym wnętrzem, w które wtapiały się obrazy nie do końca znanych Deanowi postaci.

\- Jak się pływa tak na otwartym morzu? - zagadnął, zerkając na oficera zza kieliszka z winem.

\- Zależy czy ma się chorobę morską – parsknął śmiechem. - Pracuję pod pokładem i nie czuję zbytniej różnicy. Może tylko wtedy, gdy fale są mocniejsze.

\- Mogłem iść do marynarki – skrzywił się.

\- Czemu nie do lotnictwa?

\- Nie lubię samolotów. Takie zamknięte puszki, które za często samoistnie spadają na ziemię.

\- Statki też schodzą na dno.

\- Ale na statkach są łodzie ratunkowe. Poza tym to mniejsze ryzyko niż spadanie z tak wysoka.

\- Ma pan lęk wysokości?

\- Byłbym kłamcą, gdybym powiedział, że nie.

\- Czyli nadaje się pan do marynarki. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko. - A co pan wybrał?

\- Wojska lądowe. Piechotę. Wydaje mi się, że to dobra decyzja.

\- Też się nad tym zastanawiałem, ale odwiodła mnie siostra – zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Siostra? Ale historia. Jest też w Berlinie?

\- Nie, studiuje w Anglii. Nie dała się zaprosić na igrzyska. - Wzruszył smętnie ramionami i odwrócił się w stronę nadchodzącego kelnera.

 

* * *

 

Zatrzymali się jeszcze na drinka w Esplanade i rozstali się tuż przed Edenem. Castielowi nie było żal, że nie spędził tego dnia z Deanem. Brunet chciał się pogodzić, a niego nigdzie nie było.

\- Życzy pan sobie kieliszek wina? - Głos młodego chłopaka we fraku wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

Spojrzał na kelnera, a później na trzymaną przez niego butelkę i kiwnął głową. Czuł się niejako więźniem tego miasta. Mógł chodzić, gdzie chciał, mieszkał w hotelu o najwyższej klasie, jadł najwykwintniejsze dania, próbował najstarszych trunków, ale czuł się z tym źle. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolałby robić połowę tych rzeczy w Ameryce, gdzie nikt nie patrzałby mu na ręce.

Gdzieś w tle sączył się jazz, którego charakter oddawał zmęczone wrażeniami społeczeństwo miasta i zapowiadał jutrzejsze zmagania, z jakimi zmierzą się nie tylko sportowcy. Castiel nie chciał narażać się na kolejne spięcia, ale wiedział, że to nieuniknione.

Wreszcie po kilku głębszych zdecydował się na powrót do swojego pokoju. Sam nie wiedział czy chciałby tam spotkać Deana, czy nie. Naprawdę chciałby mieć zwady za sobą i wspólnie przetrwać ten niefortunny wyjazd. Że też dał się na to namówić...

Deana nigdzie nie było. Jego pokój był zamknięty, nie czekał także na korytarzu, dlatego Braun przebrał się w coś luźnego i poszedł spać w nadziei na lepsze jutro.


	10. Katzenjammer

– Co ty tu robisz? – jęknął brunet, wpuszczając brata do pokoju.

– Twojego chłopaka zgarnęła policja – rzucił od niechcenia i usadowił się na najbliższej kanapie, jakby ta sprawa nie tyczyła się niczego ważnego.

– Co?! – Wybałuszył wzrok na Gabriela. – Ale jak...

– Ubierz się i jedziemy to sprawdzić – odparł ze znudzeniem.

– Ale za co? – zapytał, ubierając się w biegu. W przelocie spojrzał na zegar. Była druga w nocy.

– Jeszcze nie wiem. No ubieraj się szybciej, samochód już czeka.

– Gabrielu, jeżeli to jest twoja kolejna sztuczka, nie licz na to, że zostaniemy tu dłużej – mruknął w jego stronę.

– A co mi po nim? Ciebie też musiałbym zamknąć. I popraw sobie krawat – zauważył, biorąc do ręki napoczętą karafkę z whisky. – Mówiłeś, że nie pijesz.

– Okazyjnie – warknął, szykując się do wyjścia.

Faktycznie samochód już czekał, wraz ze znudzonym kierowcą. Castiel prawie wskoczył do środka, zastanawiając się, co mogło się stać, że Dean został zatrzymany. I skąd Gabriel o tym wiedział. Nie zdziwił się też, gdy samochód zatrzymał się przed tym samym budynkiem, w którym wcześniej podpisał papiery. To wszystko musiało zostać ukartowane, to przecież niemożliwe, żeby Winchester zrobił coś aż tak głupiego, żeby dać się złapać.

Bracia wbiegli po schodach i skierowali się w stronę odpowiedniego skrzydła. W tej części Castiel jeszcze nie był, ale przytłaczająca atmosfera była wystarczająca, aby spodziewać się samych złych wieści.

– Tak, Amerykanin – Gabriel syknął na jakiegoś urzędnika. – _Donnerwetter_ , mów w której sali.

Znowu musieli przemierzyć kolejne korytarze. Swoją drogą, brunet był zdziwiony, że ktoś o tej porze w ogóle tutaj pracował, nie licząc oczywiście sprzątaczy. Czyżby Rzesza posiadała aż tyle wrogów?

– To chyba tutaj – mruknął blondyn, stając przed drzwiami numer 194. – Zostań, ja to załatwię.

– Nie. Idę z tobą – prychnął, po czym nacisnął klamkę. Tutaj chodziło o Deana.

Pokój okazał się małą, ciasną celą z pojedynczą pryczą. Blondyn leżał na posłaniu i nie zareagował na wchodzących do środka mężczyzn.

– Dean, co ty tutaj... – zaczął Castiel, ale urwał, widząc, w jakim stanie był Winchester.

Gabriel parsknął śmiechem.

– No faktycznie poważna sprawa, schlał się, to go zgarnęli – stwierdził z rechotem. – Cassie, widzisz, o jakich pierdołach czasem mnie informują?

Brunet obdarzył go chłodnym spojrzeniem.

– Możemy go stąd wziąć?

– Obrzyga mi tapicerkę, nie ma mowy! Wytrzeźwieje do rana, niech tu zostanie.

– Gabrielu, nie przesadzaj – mruknął. – Przecież on nie jest w takim stanie, żeby...

Dean wybełkotał parę niezrozumiałych słów, po czym zaczął chichotać.

– Trzeba go stąd zabrać – upierał się Castiel.

– Daj spokój. Moi chłopcy trochę go postraszą i przynajmniej się nauczy, żeby nie szlajać się po mieście po wypiciu tylu piw czy czegoś tam.

– Egooooooon? – odezwał się Dean. – Egon, dzieeee ty jesteeeś? – Obrócił się, próbując wstać z łóżka.

Bracia spojrzeli po sobie.

– Podstaw samochód od strony tylnego wyjścia – mruknął brunet, podciągając Winchestera i zarzucając sobie jego rękę przez ramię.

– Jesteś dla niego za dobry. – Gabriel pokręcił głową.

 

* * *

 

Obsługa hotelowa nie wydawała się być zaskoczona widokiem dwóch SS-manów prowadzących trochę nadpobudliwego i zbyt żywo gestykulującego Amerykanina. Dean wcześniej zdążył rozbudzić się w samochodzie i domagać się wolnego tańca z Gretą Garbo.

– On się zawsze tak zachowuje? – jęknął Gabriel, gdy wreszcie w trójkę znaleźli się w windzie.

– Nie widziałem go nigdy w aż tak złym stanie.

Wreszcie znaleźli się w właściwym piętrze. Dość sprawnie przetoczyli się pod apartament blondyna i po kolejnych dwudziestu minutach Castielowi udało się uśpić Deana.

Gabriel w tym czasie przejrzał całą zawartość barku i kiedy brunet wrócił do salonu, ten z zadowoleniem popijał whisky.

– Oskarżasz mnie o picie, a sam nie jesteś lepszy – stwierdził Castiel.

– Ja nie musiałem iść na odwyk. – Wzruszył ramionami.

– To nie był odwyk – odparł z wyrzutem. – Ja... inaczej radziłem sobie z problemami.

– Tak to się teraz nazywa? Zalewanie się w trupa? Ja ciebie później wyciągałem z jakichś zapyziałych spelun. Zresztą... już wtedy byłeś inny.

– To Dean jest nawalony, a nie ja. Dobrze, zgodzę się z tobą, że przepiłem lata mojej młodości, ale na litość boską, to było dziesięć lat temu. Każdy z nas popełnił wiele błędów, ale ja twoich nie wypominam.

– Martwię się o ciebie. To mój braterski obowiązek. Poza tym to ty zacząłeś temat o piciu – odparł spokojnie. – Cassie, nie denerwuj się. Dobrze stwierdziłeś, że każdy popełnia błędy i każdy ma prawo je naprawić. Ty przestałeś pić, a ja stopniowo naprawiam wszystkie stare krzywdy, mimo że tego nie rozumiesz. Wiesz, to długoterminowy proces. Zresztą nieważne. Kojarzysz o jakiego Egona mu chodziło? – Zerknął na drzwi prowadzące do sypialni blondyna.

– Może to ten Schilner? Był na twoim przyjęciu.

– Warto to sprawdzić. No nic, będę się zbierać, służba czeka. – Wstał z fotela, dopił whisky i zarzucił marynarkę przez ramię. – Jutro i pojutrze jestem w pracy. Poradzicie sobie?

– Nie bój się o nas. Chciałem jechać jutro nad jezioro, ale... chyba przełożę to na później.

– Rozumiem. Gdybyście czegoś potrzebowali, wiesz gdzie mnie szukać.

 

* * *

 

Poranek był ciężki. Dean obrócił się na drugi bok, jęcząc z powodu nadmiernej ilości światła w pokoju, jednak nie miał siły, aby zasłonić okna kotarami. Były za daleko, a jemu było zbyt źle. Dlatego właśnie okrył się kocem, chcąc umrzeć. Albo napić się wody. Dean chwilowo nie myślał racjonalnie.

Przeleżał tak jeszcze dobre piętnaście minut, nim zorientował się, że jakimś cudem udało mu się trafić do swojej sypialni. Leżał w samej koszuli i majtkach, czyli ktoś pomógł mu się rozebrać. Na krześle obok łóżka spoczywała pognieciona marynarka, spodnie i lewy but. Prawego nie było w polu widzenia. Nie wspominając o krawacie, ale to nie był jego największy problem.

Wreszcie zwlekł się z materaca, skorzystał z toalety, znalazł jakieś proszki przeciwbólowe, napił się wody i wrócił do łóżka. Nadal go suszyło, ale i tak czuł się o niebo lepiej. Mimo że nadal chciał umrzeć.

– Dzień dobry, Dean – usłyszał zbyt głośny na jego obolałe uszy głos Castiela. – Masz ochotę na śniadanie?

Dean jęknął, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Jedzenie było ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miał ochotę.

– Wody – stęknął po chwili, zmuszając się na spojrzenie w stronę bruneta.

– Pod prysznicem masz jej masę – odparł z uśmiechem.

– Zabij się.

– Dean, ja mówię poważnie. Umyj się, a potem zjesz śniadanie.

– Nic nie jem, zaraz zwymiotuję – mruknął, zakopując się w pościeli.

– Nie masz czym wymiotować. Wszystkie treści żołądkowe zwróciłeś gdzieś około trzeciej, tak więc teraz potrzebujesz jakiegoś posiłku. Może do wieczora będziesz już czuć się dobrze.

Castiel zdawał sobie sprawę, jak fatalnie musiał czuć się Dean. Brunet nie raz to przechodził i wiedział, jak skutecznie postawić Winchestera na nogi.

– Jesteś pewien, że to pomoże? – Owinięty w szary szlafrok blondyn nieufnie spoglądał na jajecznicę i sok z różowych grejpfrutów.

– Tak – odparł krótko, biorąc się za swoje śniadanie złożone z omleta na ciepło z owocami.

Dean jeszcze przez parę chwil wpatrywał się w jedzenie, aż wreszcie zdecydował się na pierwszy kęs. To sprawiło, że wszystko, co miał w żołądku (albo to czego nie miał), chciało jak najszybciej się zwrócić. Powstrzymał się w ostatnim momencie.

Kolejne próby przełknięcia jajecznicy były bardziej znośne. Zapijał to wszystko tym obrzydliwym sokiem z grejpfruta, czując na sobie mściwy wzrok Castiela. Tak, wiedział, że Braun nadal był na niego zły, ale jak na razie nie zamierzał nic z tym zrobić. Nie chciało mu się rozpoczynać kolejnej kłótni.

– Na pewno, że do wieczora już nic mi nie będzie? – jęknął, po czym dopił resztkę okropnego soku.

– Musisz jeszcze uzupełnić cukier. Nie gwarantuję, że będziesz czuć się doskonale, ale zdecydowanie lepiej. No i jeszcze należałoby, abyś przeszedł się po parku. Godzinny spacer powinien być wystarczający.

Dean zerknął w stronę zasłoniętego okna i wzdrygnął się. Nie ma mowy, że wyjdzie w sam środek tego piekła. Wystarczało mu, że zbyt dobrze słyszał klaksony samochodów i same samochody.

– Mieliśmy dzisiaj pojechać nad jezioro – kontynuował Castiel. – Ruch dobrze ci zrobi.

– Błagam, przełóżmy to na jutro – stęknął, owijając się ciaśniej szlafrokiem.

– Jutro chciałem ci pokazać Drezno. – Skrzywił się.

– Cas błagam. Ja dzisiaj chcę tylko spać. Jutro... albo pojutrze, zgoda?

– Obiecujesz nie robić więcej takich głupich rzeczy jak dzisiaj w nocy? – Zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w blondyna.

– Nic więcej nie zrobię – przytaknął dobitnie.

 


	11. Nad wodą

Kolejny poranek był zdecydowanie lepszy. Cały poprzedni dzień Dean przeleżał w łóżku albo spacerowaniu po swoim pokoju. Castiel natomiast spędził dzień poza hotelem, ale blondyn nie miał pojęcia, co ten robił. Zresztą mało go to interesowało, w końcu Cas miał też swoje życie.

– Wczoraj mówiłeś o jeziorze – przypomniał Winchester, gdy jedli śniadanie w jednej z hotelowych restauracji.

– Miałbyś ochotę? To znaczy... Mamy do wyboru Drezno albo jezioro. Jutro Gabriel chciał z nami pojechać do Norymbergi, gdzie zatrzymalibyśmy się w hotelu, potem Monachium, być może jeden dzień w górach i powrót do Berlina. Stąd moje pytanie. Co wybierasz?

– W tej całej Norymberdze i Monachium będzie dużo zwiedzania, co? – Skrzywił się, a gdy Castiel przytaknął, westchnął ciężko. – Sammy jedzie niedługo do Drezna, więc go pewnie odwiedzę. To może powygrzewamy się na słońcu?

– Jak wolisz. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, jednocześnie dziabiąc widelczykiem kawałek wędliny.

– Wolisz Drezno – mruknął.

– Nie, wcale nie. Szanuję twoje zdanie, między innymi dlatego dałem ci wybór. Przede wszystkim ty masz się dobrze bawić, nieważne czy to będzie nad jeziorem, czy w mieście. Ja Drezno widziałem, bardzo mi się podobało, ale nie chcę być nachalny. – Wzruszył ramionami.

– Na pewno, Cas? – Spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

– Na pewno. Nad wodą jeszcze tego nie robiliśmy. – Mrugnął do niego, na co Dean poczuł pieczenie w policzkach.

– W życiu trzeba próbować nowych rzeczy, nie? – wydukał.

– Oczywiście. Popływać łódką, złowić ryby, potem upiec je na ognisku jak za starych czasów.

– I chciałbyś zjeść tę rybę ze mną? – Pochylił się nad stolikiem.

– Nawet więcej niż jedną – odparł, cały czas się uśmiechając, a następnie wstał. – No, zjedz spokojnie, a ja nas spakuję.

Droga nie była długa. Słońce przyjemnie grzało, lekki wiatr delikatnie chłodził, dookoła otaczała ich dzika przyroda, a jedynym człowiekiem w zasięgu wzroku był właściciel domku stojącego niedaleko jeziora. Sielanka.

– Całkiem tu ładnie – powiedział Dean, odkładając kosz z jedzeniem na soczyście zieloną trawę. – Tylko ten facet...

– Czeka na nas, bo wynająłem ten domek na dzisiaj – odparł, zrzucając z siebie marynarkę, która zaraz wylądowała we wnętrzu samochodu.

– Serio, tego się nie spodziewałem. W lato udało ci się załatwić coś takiego? I to z dnia na dzień? – Zmarszczył brwi.

– To mój znajomy. Dam mu butelkę whisky, sto marek i jesteśmy ugadani. – Uśmiechnął się wesoło. – Możemy tu zostać do rana – dodał, wyciągając z auta wspomniany alkohol i pieniądze.

Dean spojrzał na niego zaciekawionym wzrokiem.

– Nawet nie wiesz, jak ja ciebie uwielbiam.

Kilkanaście minut później zostali sami. Mieli na wyłączność domek, łódkę, zestaw wędkarski i jezioro. No i samych siebie bez zagrożenia ze strony wścibskich par oczu.

– Umiesz pływać? – zapytał Dean, pomagając Castielowi wejść na pokład.

– Nie jestem mistrzem, ale umiem – odparł z uśmiechem. – Skąd to pytanie?

– Jakbyśmy się wywrócili, to muszę wiedzieć, czy mam cię ratować. – Mrugnął do niego wesoło, a następnie odbił od brzegu.

– Możesz mnie zawsze ratować. – Castiel wyciągnął nogi na drugą ławeczkę, obserwując zmagania blondyna z wiosłami.

– Nie lubisz się męczyć, co? – Dean zerknął najpierw na Brauna, a potem na drugą parę wioseł spoczywającą we wnętrzu łodzi.

W odpowiedzi niebieskooki rozłożył się na ławeczce, a twarz zasłonił słomkowym kapeluszem. Naturalnie, że nie chciało mu się nic robić. Wolał wygrzewać się w słońcu i spoglądać spod kanotiera na prężące się, ślicznie upięte w koszuli mięśnie mężczyzny. Niczego więcej dzisiaj nie potrzebował.

Łódź zatrzymała się, a oni dobili do niewielkiej wysepki. Dookoła nich była przejrzysta woda, potem gęsty las. Ani jednej żywej duszy, tylko oni.

– A teraz mi pomożesz? – zagadnął blondyn, wskakując boso na żółty, miękki piasek.

– Pomyślę – Castiel rozciągnął się. – Niby mogę się ruszyć, ale nie za darmo. Co mi zaoferujesz?

Dean wywrócił oczami, po czym podszedł do łodzi. Niby od niechcenia zdjął kapelusz z Castiela i założył go. Zaraz tą samą ręką szarpnął delikatnie jego włosy, a drugą zaczął rozpinać guziki swojej koszuli. Nie śpieszył się, dobrze wiedział, że brunet pożerał go wzrokiem. I bardzo dobrze.

– Chcesz więcej? – zamruczał po dłuższej chwili ciszy, gdy wreszcie zrzucił z siebie biały materiał.

Niebieskooki pokiwał grzecznie głową, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Ten natychmiastowo przyciągnął go do siebie za podbródek i pocałował w usta. Trwało to dłuższą chwilę, nim dłonie bruneta spoczęły na kroczu Deana.

– Urządź dla mnie pokaz – Castiel wyszeptał mu do ucha.

– Najpierw mi pomożesz. – Winchester nie dawał za wygraną.

– To za mało, żeby chciało mi się ruszyć. – Pocałował go gdzieś za uchem. – Ale nadal możesz się starać.

Blondyn westchnął ciężko. Cmoknął go raz jeszcze w policzek, a następnie powolnymi ruchami, kręcąc jednocześnie tyłkiem, zsuwał z siebie spodnie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że pewnie będą brudne od piasku i wody, ale nie przejmował się tym. Teraz liczył się zadowolony Cas.

Jeszcze raz nachylił się nad nim, bez problemu dostając się do jego rozporka. Z przyjemnością zauważył, że niebieskooki całkowicie poddał się jego działaniom, dlatego bez żadnych skrupułów chwycił za jego przyrodzenie, na co ten jęknął głośno. Ale to jeszcze nie było to.

W akompaniamencie gwizdów i westchnień bruneta, Dean przeszedł się wzdłuż łodzi, aż wreszcie przystanął przy wysuniętej na brzeg rufie. Oparł się o nią, bawiąc się wolną dłonią luźno zwisającymi spodenkami.

– To też mam zdjąć? – zagruchał, patrząc z szelmowskim uśmiechem na swojego kochanka.

– Tak... proszę... – jęknął Castiel, wyprostowując się. – Albo ja to zrobię...

– Nie męcz się, Cas – wymruczał, a już po chwili popchnął łódź, spychając ją na wodę.

Minął dłuższy moment, nim brunet zorientował się, co właśnie się stało. Łódka powoli oddalała się do wysepki, blondyn śmiał się, a on z bolesnym _problemem_ został sam.

– Było ze mną wiosłować – powiedział głośno Dean, zaraz siadając na piasku i obserwując kiwającą się na boki łódź. Castiel nie najlepiej radził sobie ze sterowaniem i ogólnym władaniem łajbą.

W czasie, gdy ten starał się dostać na wysepkę, a przy okazji nie wpaść do wody, blondyn rozłożył koc, wyciągnął jedzenie z koszyka, znalazł przynęty, które nabił na haczyk i zarzucił oraz znalazł trochę drewna na ognisko. A przede wszystkim mógł chwilę ponudzić, nim Castiel stanął na lądzie.

– Nie było aż tak tragicznie, co? – parsknął blondyn.

Brunet obrzucił go krytycznym spojrzeniem, ale zaraz westchnął i usiadł obok niego.

– Nie dokończyłeś pokazu – stwierdził, zerkając na spodenki.

– Tylko jedno ci w głowie – zaśmiał się, a następnie pocałował go w policzek.

Czas mijał im wolno i leniwie. Wygrzewali się w słońcu, łowili ryby, rozmawiali. Dawno nie czuli się tak swobodnie i tak swojsko. Mogli zachowywać się, jak chcieli, nikt im nie przeszkadzał, nikt nie podglądał. Było im dobrze.

Pod wieczór Dean rozpalił ognisko, a Castiel wyciągnął wcześniej schłodzone w wodzie i piasku butelki z piwem.

– Rybkę? – zapytał blondyn.

– Poproszę jakąś mniejszą – odparł, rozkładając na pledzie talerze i sztućce. Brakowało tutaj jeszcze tylko dobrego wina i wyszłaby im z tego całkiem elegancka kolacja.

– One wszystkie są jakieś mniejsze – westchnął, obracając nożem ich piekącą się kolację.

– To najładniejszą – zaproponował szybko, owijając się kocem.

– Zimno ci? – Dean zerknął na Casa i zaraz przyciągnął go bliżej ogniska.

– Teraz już nie. – Uśmiechnął się, moszcząc się w jego ramionach. – Kocham cię, wiesz?

– Wiem. Ja ciebie też kocham – odparł, usadzając go sobie na kolanach. Zaraz wcisnął mu do rąk talerz z jedzeniem. – A teraz jedz.

– Przez żołądek do serca? – Spojrzał na niego łobuzersko.

Winchester pokiwał głową. Uwielbiał, gdy Castiel się tak na niego patrzył. Gdy tak uroczo podnosił jedną brew i spoglądał na niego z dołu, jednocześnie się uśmiechając. Właśnie od takiego spojrzenia wtedy w klubie wszystko się zaczęło. Dean wtedy wypił i to całkiem sporo, dlatego zaproponowanie Casowi lodzika na tyłach wydawało mu się całkiem normalne. Tak, to był tylko głupi pijacki wybryk, który skończył się poważnym związkiem. I Dean był z tego dumny.

– Wracamy? – zapytał brunet, zerkając do dopalające się ognisko. Leżeli pod kocem już od jakichś dwóch godzin i patrzeli w niebo, na którym przybywało coraz więcej gwiazd.

– Możemy. – Wzruszył ramionami, ale zamiast wstać, przyciągnął go do siebie i przytulił. – Albo zostańmy tutaj całą noc.

– Chciałem robić z tobą coś innego – przyznał szczerze, ale ułożył się przy blondynie, ukrywając się w jego ramionach.

– Cas, nie wytrzymasz całej nocy – odparł, po czym parsknął śmiechem, widząc jego oburzone spojrzenie.

– Dam radę – mruknął z irytacją. – Do tych rzeczy trzeba mieć doświadczenie, kondycja to nie wszystko.

– Oho, czyżbym miał tutaj eksperta? – zaśmiał się. – Myślisz, że możesz mnie pokonać?

– Oczywiście. W każdej chwili – powiedział z wyższością. – Jestem pewien, że to się skończy tak jak ostatnio.

– W tamten weekend? Dyszałeś tak głośno, że myślałem, że zaraz będziesz mieć zawał. Dlatego przerwałem – fuknął.

– Nie. Wytrzymałem dłużej, a ty nie umiesz przyznać się do przegranej. – Dźgnął go pod żebra, uśmiechając się.

– Nieprawda – mruknął, powstrzymując się przed pokazaniem mu języka.

– Prawda. – Castiel zmierzył go oceniającym spojrzeniem. – Powtórzmy to. Potem przyznasz, że jestem lepszy.

– Nigdy w życiu – parsknął śmiechem. – Ale wyzwanie przyjmuję – dodał, czując, że ta noc będzie najlepszą nocą ich życia.

 


	12. Przyjęcie u pana Dodda

Dean obudził się pierwszy. Zamrugał oczami, po czym wtulił się w pierś śpiącego bruneta. Było mu błogo. W pokoju było przyjemnie ciepło, światło delikatnie przebijało się przez zasłony, a oni leżeli okryci cienkim kocem. Szczerze mówiąc, Dean nie miał pojęcia, skąd ów koc się wziął. Zresztą to nie miało teraz żadnego znaczenia.

– Witaj, Dean – mruknął ospale Castiel, masując go po plecach.

– Cześć – odparł nieco żywiej i wsparł się na łokciach, by móc pocałować go w usta.

– Nadal nie masz dosyć? – zapytał wesoło.

– Podziękowałem za zajebistą noc, ale skoro nalegasz, to mogę jeszcze raz przeorać ci tyłek. – Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, na co niebieskooki westchnął.

– Na razie wystarczy. Boję się o twoje zdrowie. – Brunet mrugnął do niego, a następnie zsunął z siebie Winchestera. – Śniadanie?

– Chętnie – odparł radośnie.

Kuchnia wraz z jadalnią mieściła się na parterze, skąd rozciągał się piękny widok na jezioro i las. Radio cicho przygrywało, a oni zajęli się przygotowywaniem jedzenia, przegadując się, co mają dzisiaj zjeść. Wreszcie wygrał pomysł Deana, według którego Castiel ma zająć się naleśnikami, a blondyn ogarnięciem stołu po wczorajszej biesiadzie złożonej ze złowionych ryb i piwa. Oczywiście Winchester nie do końca pamiętał, jak i gdzie je złowili, ale nie chciał się nad tym zastanawiać. W sumie to naprawdę niewiele kojarzył z zeszłego wieczoru.

– Chcesz na słodko? – Castiel zawołał z kuchni i już po chwili wszedł do jadalni z talerzem pełnym placków i miską z pokrojonymi owocami.

– Jasne. – Blondyn rozpromienił się, gdy tuż przy nim wylądowała tak wielka góra dobrego jedzenia. – Kawa? – jęknął, przenosząc maślane oczka na bruneta.

Braun westchnął ciężko, wstał ze swojego miejsca i ruszył do kuchni.

– Dziękuję! – Dean krzyknął zawczasu i wziął się za pałaszowanie naleśników.

Wyjazd nad jezioro był naprawdę genialnym pomysłem. Spędzili ze sobą miłe chwile. Naprawdę bardzo miłe chwile. Porozmawiali ze sobą, popływali i porobili inne ciekawe rzeczy, dzięki czemu Dean nareszcie zaprezentował wyższość swojej kondycji fizycznej nad Castielem. Jednocześnie mogli się kompletnie odstresować i odpocząć od wielkiego miasta. Tutaj było świetnie i Dean chętnie by tu został, ale wynajęli domek jedynie na jedną noc.

Rozległ się głośny brzęk telefonu, a Castiel jak oparzony odskoczył od stołu i ruszył do saloniku, gdzie owo urządzenie się znajdowało. Deana dość zdziwiła jego nagła reakcja, dlatego pobiegł za nim. W ostatnim momencie brunet zamknął drzwi, a Winchester został na korytarzu jeszcze bardziej skołowany.

– Hallo? Ja, Castiel. Wir waren am See... Gabriel, ich weiß  nicht. Die Aufführung beginnt um achtzehn Uhr... Ich vertraue auf Dean. Keine Angst...

Blondyn zmarszczył brwi. Jedyne, co zrozumiał, było jego imieniem i to, że Gabriel ma się nie denerwować. Albo nie smucić. Ale reszty tej dziwnej paplaniny nie potrafił ogarnąć. Niemiecki był naprawdę straszny, zwłaszcza gdy Castiel podniósł głos, co brzmiało, jakby chciał kogoś rozstrzelać.

– Cas? – zawołał. – Wszystko w porządku?

Na chwilę wszystko ucichło. Blondyn już miał zamiar władować się do pokoju bez pytania, ale drzwi uchyliły się, a zza nich wyjrzał niebieskooki.

– Spakuj się – polecił drżącym głosem. – Muszę dokończyć rozmowę, zaraz przyjdę – dodał z wymuszonym uśmiechem.

– Cas, co się dzieje? – mruknął.

– Gabriel chce ze mną porozmawiać. To nic takiego.

– Aha – przerwał mu. – Tak bardzo nic, że aż zamykasz się w pokoju?

– Wyjaśnię ci później.

Nim Dean zdążył odpowiedzieć albo jakkolwiek inaczej zareagować, brunet zatrzasnął drzwi i wrócił do rozmowy.

To było dziwne. Bardzo dziwne. Bardzo bardzo dziwne. Cas nigdy wcześniej nie zachowywał się w taki sposób. Oczywiście miewał swoje humory, ale teraz poziom jego zakonspirowania wszedł na nowy wyższy poziom. Poprzednio został SS-manem, więc co teraz? Minister? Kanclerz? Prezydent? Dean zaśmiał się pod nosem, wyobrażając sobie Castiela z takim śmiesznym wąsikiem pod nosem. Nie mniej ta sytuacja nie była normalna. Gorzej, jeżeli ktoś się o _nich_ dowiedział, jeżeli Gabriel coś palnął. Blondyn zdawał sobie sprawę z prawa, jakie tu panowało i naprawdę nie uśmiechała mu się wycieczka po aresztach i pokojach przesłuchań.

Pełen niepokoju, zaczął się pakować. Na szczęście nie było tego wiele i dość szybko się z tym uwinął. Co nie oznaczało, że zapomniał o zdenerwowanym brunecie.

– Już jestem – oznajmił Castiel, pojawiając się w kuchni. – Możemy jechać?

Winchester zlustrował go chłodnym spojrzeniem.

– Co to było? – sarknął

– Nic, Gabriel zaprosił nas na kolację. – Uśmiechnął się.

– Taką kolację, jak ostatnio? Jakoś nie mam ochoty. – Skrzywił się nieznacznie.

– To raut w ambasadzie USA, Dean. Oficjalne przyjęcie.

– Oho, tym bardziej się tam nie wybieram. Ty mnie kiedykolwiek widziałeś, żebym zachowywał się przyzwoicie? – parsknął. – Ty idź na to gówno, a ja zahaczę o hotelowy bar, zgoda?

Braun westchnął ciężko.

– Zaproszenia czekają w recepcji i naprawdę nie wypada, żebyś nie przyszedł. Poza ambasadorem będą tam przedstawiciele sił zbrojnych, więc możliwe, że uda ci się z nimi porozmawiać w sprawie szkolenia.

– A ty po co tam idziesz? – mruknął z niezadowoleniem.

– Gabriel powiedział, że dobrze będzie, jeżeli się tam zjawię – odparł wymijająco.

– A konkretnie?

– To sprawa konsulatu, nie zrozumiesz tego. – Pokręcił głową. – Możemy wracać, tak?

– Tak – burknął. Naprawdę nie chciał znowu ubierać tego okropnego sztywnego garnituru i pieprzonej muszki tylko przez to, że jakiś tam SS-man sobie ubzdurał, że Dean też musi się pojawić na tym przyjęciu. Byłby bardziej szczęśliwy, jeżeli mógłby posiedzieć w barze i spróbować poderwać jakąś uroczą berliniankę. Albo chociaż spokojnie się przespać. Cokolwiek.

Podróż do stolicy minęła im w absolutnej ciszy, nie licząc warkotu silnika. Castiel doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Dean musiał być naprawdę niezadowolony, ale to nie zależało od niego. Gabriel ich zaprosił i to był ich święty obowiązek, aby zjawić się i porozmawiać. Po prostu musieli odbębnić jeden wieczór.

Hotel powitał ich swoim zwyczajnym przepychem. Boy odebrał ich walizkę, w której znajdował się jeden nienapoczęty szampan i brudne koszule.

– O której to się zaczyna? – mruknął blondyn, opierając się o ścianę w windzie.

– O osiemnastej – odparł beznamiętnie. – Po kolacji będziesz mógł wrócić do hotelu.

– A ty?

– Ja muszę zostać dłużej. – Pozwolił sobie na spojrzenie w stronę krzywiącego się Amerykanina.

– I co tam będziesz robił? – Podniósł brew.

– Zamierzam uprawiać seks z córką ambasadora Dodda, niejaką Marthą. Całkiem ładna. – Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

– Chyba cię coś boli.

– Ależ skąd. Młodziutka, przed trzydziestką, lubi towarzystwo mężczyzn. Flirtuje z niejakim Borysem Winogradowem, ale jego na uroczystości nie będzie. Podobnie jak jej innych kochanków. – Wyszczerzył się z wyższością, opuszczając windę.

– I tak nie masz u niej szans – żachnął się.

– Doprawdy? – W jego oczach błysnęło zainteresowanie. – Skąd ta konkluzja?

– Po prostu wiem, że jej nie poderwiesz. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Nie jesteś tym ruskiem.

– Ach, gdybyś znał resztę jej adoratorów... – mruknął, przekręcając klucz w zamku.

– A ty niby skąd o nich tyle wiesz? Przedstawiali ci się? Widziałeś, jak ją posuwali?

– To są stosunki dyplomatyczne, Dean. – Uśmiechnął się do niego raz jeszcze, nim zniknął za drzwiami swojego apartamentu.

 

* * *

 

Wieczór nadszedł szybko. Miasto rozświetliło się milionami świateł odbijających się od błyszczących automobilów, jaskrawych tramwajów i piętrowych omnibusów. Na ulice wylęgła rzesza nocnych kochanków. Ciężkie perfumy przyciągały młodocianych przemysłowców i podchorążych do odzianych w futra dam, które na każde zalotne spojrzenie odpowiadały trzepotaniem rzęsami. Błyszczały pozłacane zegarki, monokle i sztuczne kamienie. Śmiertelnicy wiedzieli, że noc należy do nich.

Castiel rozejrzał się, nim zdecydował się podejść bliżej ulicy. Czuł na sobie wzrok wymalowanej ladacznicy spławiającej właśnie jakiegoś przybłędę, który nie wiedział, czego chciał.

– Szofer przyjedzie. – Brunet zerknął na zniecierpliwionego Deana.

– Ale bym sobie takie zapalił – odparł po chwili ciszy, dyskretnie wskazując mu jakiegoś obcokrajowca z wetkniętym między wargami cygarem.

– Nie problem je znaleźć. Myślę, że nawet na raucie ktoś takowe będzie posiadać.

– O, czyli nie będzie aż tak tragicznie – powiedział z powagą.

Braun otaksował go ze zdziwieniem. Dean był naprawdę poważny.

– Ostatnio też nie było źle – stwierdził.

– Zostawiłeś mnie samego – przypomniał mu.

– Znalazłeś sobie towarzystwo. Tak dobrze się bawiłeś, że musiałem zabrać cię z izby wytrzeźwień – parsknął śmiechem.

Nim Dean zdążył wymyślić jakąś dobrą ripostę, przed hotelem zatrzymał się dobrze im znany samochód z szoferem.

– Tak właściwie, to gdzie jedziemy? – zapytał blondyn, wsiadając do środka.

– Do amerykańskiej ambasady.

Winchester zagwizdał z uznaniem.

– Szalejecie. Ale gdzie to jest?

– Zaraz zobaczysz. – Mrugnął do niego wesoło.

Niedługo później automobil wjechał na pięknie oświetlony Pariser Platz i zatrzymał się przy Bramie Brandenburskiej. Otaczały ich klasycystyczne budowle, samochody i masa ludzi śpieszących się na kolejne zabawy. Widzieli bywalców hotelu Adlon, dyplomatów francuskich i amerykańskich oraz policjantów pilnujących spokoju. Pieczę nad tą ludzką dziatwą sprawowała nieśmiertelna bogini, uskrzydlona Wiktoria w kwadrydze, która zadawała się widzieć i wiedzieć o nich wszystko albo i więcej.

Weszli do ambasady. Już na progu powitał ich kamerdyner, odebrał wierzchnie ubranie, a kolejny pokierował ich schodami w górę.

– Jesteście! – rozległ się charakterystyczny głos Gabriela. – Tak się cieszę.

– My także. – Castiel wymienił z nim uściski. – Mam nadzieję, że się nie spóźniliśmy.

– Ależ skąd. Czekamy jeszcze na paru gości. Zaprowadzę was do saloniku. – Skłonił się nieco komicznie, a następnie pomaszerował przez korytarz.

Salonik okazał się okazałym salonem, w którym spokojnie zmieściłoby się co najmniej pięćdziesiąt osób. Na gustownej kanapie odpoczywało kilka wystrojonych w wieczorowe suknie kobiet, żon i kochanek dyplomatów dyskutujących przy marmurowym kominku.

Kilka niezobowiązujących rozmów później, wszyscy goście zostali zaproszeni do kolejnej sali, w której mieścił się pięknie wystrojony stół z wyrabianymi krzesłami. Nad stołem wisiał potężny żyrandol, a ściany zostały przyozdobione licznymi obrazami. Gdy wszyscy zasiedli, rozpoczęła się główna ceremonia. Do środka weszło kilku kamerdynerów w idealnie skrojonych frakach. Wszyscy z niebywałą gracją układali na stole coraz to nowe potrawy zachwycające swoim wyglądem i zapachem. Panie zostały obsłużone jako pierwsze, ktoś inny w tym czasie zdążył zaserwować szampana i zachęcić do spróbowania homara zapiekanego z owocami.

Dean był oczarowany tym wszystkim. Nigdy wcześniej nie jadł z tak wysublimowanym towarzystwem i kompletnie nie wiedział, jak się zachować. Zerknął na Castiela. To był jego żywioł. Właśnie podawał jakiejś dziedziczce talerz z małżami, szczerząc się przy tym jak idiota. Albo człowiek sukcesu. Moment później wdał się w grzeczną dyskusję z jakimś przemysłowcem na temat przemysłu lotniczego. Gdyby blondyn znał dobrze język niemiecki, wiedziałby, że prowadzili dysputę na temat bezpieczeństwa sterowców międzykontynentalnych i użycia w nich farby z domieszką termitu.

– Mogę prosić o uwagę? – Ambasador Dodd zastukał łyżeczką o porcelanę, a wszystkie rozmowy momentalnie ucichły. – Jeszcze raz witam wszystkich szanownych gości i dziękuję za wyrozumiałość oraz za poświęcony czas. Zaproszenia zostały rozdane dosyć późno, ale to przez niezwykłą okoliczność, w jakiej mamy okazję dzisiaj uczestniczyć i, jak sądzę, zapamiętać ją na długo. Czuję się zobowiązany do przedstawienia państwu głównego inicjatora spotkania. Dzięki jego staraniom nasze kraje staną się sobie jeszcze bliższe we wspólnym wprowadzaniu pokoju i demokracji nie tylko w Europie, ale i na pozostałych kontynentach. Powitajmy serdecznie Gabriela Brauna, mojego dobrego przyjaciela.

SS-man uśmiechnął się perliście, wstał i skłonił się kilka razy, obdarzając siedzących uroczymi spojrzeniami, a następnie podniósł swój kieliszek.

– Nie jestem godny tak genialnej zapowiedzi, ale dziękuję ci. Dziękuję także wszystkim gościom, bez was ta ceremonia byłaby niczym. Wraz z moim przyjacielem zaprosiliśmy was, aby przedstawić wybitną postać w naszym świecie, której umiejętności można bezkompromisowo uznać za bezbłędne. Zręczny, młody polityk, chociaż on nie chce, aby tak go nazywano. Woli określenie – bojownik o dobro ojczyzny. Rewelacyjny mówca, błyskotliwy dyskutant, nie raz was zaskoczy. Doskonały urzędnik, prawo jest jego pasją, on tym żyje. Jednocześnie mój ukochany brat, na którym mogę zawsze polegać. Do niedawna zwykły pracownik konsulatu w Nowym Jorku, a teraz jego przedstawiciel. Drodzy państwo, nagrodźmy brawami przewodniczącego Konsulatu Generalnego w Nowym Jorku Castiela Brauna. – Gabriel wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Brunet wstał z gracją, towarzystwo zaczęło głośno klaskać, a Dean patrzał tępo w swój kieliszek, nie rozumiejąc, co się właśnie stało.

– To dla mnie ogromne zaskoczenie, nie spodziewałem się takiego awansu, ale jestem pełen wiary, że będę godnie sprawować powierzone mi stanowisko. Cóż mogę powiedzieć... brak mi słów – zaśmiał się grzecznie.

– W takim razie wznieśmy toast dla nowego Konsula Generalnego i niech dumnie reprezentuje swoją ojczyznę! – Gabriel uniósł w górę swój kieliszek. – _Sieg Heil!_

 


	13. Pieśń dziewiąta

– Wow – mruknął blondyn. – To wcześniej nie byłeś konsulem?

– Byłem zastępcą. _Herr Lohaus_ zrezygnował ze swojego stanowiska. – Wzruszył pośpiesznie ramionami.

– Nie umiesz kłamać, Cas. – Dean wbił w niego chłodne spojrzenie.

– No dobrze. Pan Lohaus nie radził sobie ze swoimi obowiązkami. W związku z tym otrzymał wypowiedzenie.

– A ty wskoczyłeś na jego miejsce? Ot tak?

– Byłem drugą osobą za nim. Zresztą już wcześniej zajmowałem jego miejsce. Rzadko bywał w konsulacie, stąd ta zmiana. – Brunet przysiadł się obok Winchestera. Zaraz przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował. – Wiem, jak to wygląda, ale już od dłuższego czasu starałem się o tę posadę.

– Zbyt szybko ją dostałeś – zauważył z przekąsem. – Ale Cas, ja się cieszę, że ci się udało, ale czy to nie wydaje ci się dziwne?

– Nie. – Pokręcił głową. – Na pewno decyzję przyśpieszył mój przyjazd i starania mojego brata. To nic takiego.

Dean westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na łóżko stojące nieopodal.

– Idziemy? – zapytał.

– Idziemy – odparł bez wahania.

 

* * *

 

Nastał kolejny poranek. Znowu obudzili się, zjedli śniadanie. Dzień jak co dzień. Igrzyska trwały w najlepsze, hotel tętnił życiem, po korytarzach przechodzili goście, a oni zamknęli się w jednym apartamencie i z niezwykłą przyjemnością oddawali się nic nie robieniu.

– Cas, nie mieliśmy gdzieś dzisiaj jechać? – wymruczał spod słomkowego kapelusza.

Brunet spojrzał na rozpłaszczonego na kanapie Winchestera i wzruszył ramionami. Dopadło ich najprawdziwsze lenistwo.

– Gabriel raczej nie jest dzisiaj w stanie – stwierdził z lekkim uśmiechem.

Tak, raut nieco się przedłużył, goście rozluźnili, a ze stołu w niebezpiecznie szybkim tempie zaczął znikać alkohol. Przynajmniej Dean tym razem się pilnował, nie chcąc powtórzyć ostatniego razu.

– Trochę przesadził z tym waszym Fuhrerem. Nie żeby coś, ale Adolf też człowiek i mylić się może.

– Wierzy w niego bardziej niż w kogokolwiek innego – westchnął. – Jest żywiołowy, robi dużo dla Niemiec, przekłada ojczyznę ponad wszystko, więc nic dziwnego, że znalazł sobie _rzeszę_ wyznawców.

Dean parsknął śmiechem.

– No tak. Ty też mu tak wierzysz?

– Snuje zbyt utopijne plany niepokrywające się z rzeczywistością – odparł ogólnikowo. – Ale jego starania są słuszne.

– Jasne. – Blondyn z lekkim niezadowoleniem pokiwał głową.

– Co?

– Nic. Po prostu jedna wojna ledwo się skończyła, a już wszyscy trąbią o kolejnej. Albo ten Lejbensrajm i lejbensrajm. – Pomachał rękami, chcąc jakoś pokazać, o co mi chodzi.

– _Lebensraum_ – poprawił go. – To przestrzeń życiowa. Nie warto nawet o tym mówić, bo to nie dojdzie do skutku. Żadne państwo na wschodzie nie odda swoich terenów. Jeżeli Hitler chciałby dodatkowych ziem, musiałby je zdobyć na drodze ekspansji.

– Czyli mówisz o wojnie? – Podniósł się z kanapy z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem.

– Niestety. Ale żadnej wojny nie będzie, w Niemczech jest jeszcze zbyt dużo do zrobienia. W najbliższych latach stawiałbym bardziej na rozwój gospodarczy i pracę nad nowymi technologiami, niż nad strategią wojenną. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Oczywiście wszystko zależy od polityki zagranicznej, jaką prowadzić będzie...

Rozległo się głośne dzwonienie telefonu z przedpokoju. Castiel niechętnie podniósł się z leżanki i z westchnieniem podniósł słuchawkę.

– _Rufe. Willst du? Na ja, aber er_ _weißt_ _nicht. Willst du mich umbringen? Gabriel, strebst du auf meinen Streit mit Dean? Du wirst warten... Heute oder morgen werden wir die Graber unserer Eltern besuchen. Hast du einen anderen Vorschlag? Nein? Gut... Spinnst du? Dean wird im Hotel warten._

Blondyn znowu usłyszał swoje imię i znowu mu się to nie podobało. Oczywiście jak zwykle kompletnie nic nie rozumiał. Chyba czas wreszcie zacząć uczyć się tego przeklętego języka. Przynajmniej będzie wiedzieć, co tym razem kombinuje Castiel. Pewnie teraz zostanie od razu kanclerzem tego zasranego kraju.

– Kto dzwonił? – wychylił się zza rogu i uśmiechnął się w najmilszy ze wszystkich sposobów.

– Gabriel – odparł ze spokojem. – Póki jeszcze tu jestem, muszę odwiedzić grób rodziców. Właśnie w tej sprawie dzwonił. Nie oczekuję, że będziesz chciał jechać.

– Rozumiem, to sprawy rodzinne. – Podniósł dłonie w obronnym geście.

– Dziękuję. Masz ochotę na obiad?

 

* * *

 

Mogłoby się zdawać, że wieczór był jeszcze gorętszy od dnia. Przetestowali tę tezę w pokoju, w łazience, na balkonie, w restauracji, w holu oraz na chodniku. Noc przyniosła okropną falę gorąca, przed którym nie dało się uciec. Nie pomagało nawet zamelinowanie się w piwnicznych klubach. Było po prostu strasznie. Dodatkowo wzmogła się duchota, a z horyzontu nadciągały ciężkie, burzowe chmury zwiastujące ulewę. Przynajmniej chociaż na chwilę miasto odpocznie od skwaru. O ile cumulusy dotrą do celu.

– Zaraz zdechnę – syknął blondyn, wachlując się wczorajszym wydaniem _Berliner Tageblatt._

– Odetchniemy, gdy przyjdzie burza. – Castiel upił łyk z kieliszka wina i oparł się o metalową barierkę. – Dawno nie padało.

– Oby – westchnął. – Burza to teraz wszystko czego pragnę.

– _Nicht anders war es, als des Sturms Gebraus, Wild durch der kalten Dünste Kampf mit lauen, Stürzt er durch Wälder, Äste reißt er aus, Durch nichts gehemmt, jagt Blüten durch die Auen; Stolz wälzt er sich in Staubeswirbeln vor, Und Hirt und Herden flieh’n voll Angst und Grauen._ – wyrecytował po zastanowieniu.

– Cas, ten wierszyk jest bardzo ładny, ale ja ciebie i tak nie zrozumiem. – Wzruszył ramionami ze sztuczną nonszalancją.

Brunet westchnął, podumał chwilę, wpatrując się w ciemne niebo, aż wreszcie obrócił się do Winchestera przodem.

– _Tak burza huczy w czasie niepogodnym, Kiedy wiatr dysząc tchem ciepłym, to chłodnym, Szturmuje lasy; jak lniane paździerze Łamie gałęzie, rwąc kwiaty i trawy, Toczy się pychą po kłębach kurzawy, A z pól pierzchają trzody i pasterze._

– Mrocznie – skwitował. – Wymyśliłeś to na poczekaniu?

– Dante Alighieri, Piekło, pieśń dziewiąta z _Boskiej Komedii_ – odparł, jakby recytowanie wyrywkowych fragmentów książek było czymś normalnym. – W szkole średniej mieliśmy nauczyć się wybranego tekstu, a mi spodobał się właśnie ten – dopowiedział, widząc jego pytającą minę.

– Wow. Jestem pod wrażeniem.

Wiatr wzmógł się ze świstem. Drzewa zaszumiały niespokojnie, paręnaście liści zerwało się z gałęzi i pofrunęło w górę, a flagi głośno załopotały. Zaraz też chłodna fala powietrza uderzyła na miasto, dając mu chwilę wytchnienia po piekącym skwarze. Nad zachodnią częścią Berlina rozpostarły się ciemne, kłębiaste chmury. Zakryły sobą ciemne niebo i wolnym tempem sunęły na wschód, ciągnąc ze sobą szum i dudnienie deszczu oraz gromów. Wiatr zniknął tak samo szybko jak się pojawił, pozostawiając po sobie niemiłosierną duchotę. Gdy tylko pierwsze krople wody spadły na ziemię i rozbiły się o posadzkę, ludzie momentalnie schowali się. Nagle jasny grom przeszył niebo i odbił się echem. Grzmot musiało słyszeć całe miasto.

– Dobra, nie wiem jak ty, ale ja chętnie wróciłbym do środka – mruknął Dean, zerkając w górę.

– Tak, oczywiście. – Castiel pokiwał głową. – Poszedłbym pod prysznic – dodał, zamykając balkonowe drzwi.

Blondyn spojrzał na niego z ciekawością.

– Chyba sam nie pójdziesz, co?

– Planowałem z tobą. – Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. – Ale skoro nie chcesz...

– Kiedy mówiłem, że nie chcę? Bardzo chcę! – Doskoczył do niego i zaraz zaczął prowadzić w stronę łazienki.

– Znowu jesteś niewyżyty? – parsknął niebieskooki.

– Dzisiaj jeszcze tego nie robiliśmy, więc tak. – Pociągnął drzwi jedną ręką, a drugą objął bruneta w pasie.

Castiel złapał najwyżej zapięty guzik koszuli Deana, ale nim rozpiął go, przyciągnął bliżej blondyna. Delikatnie musnął wargami jego usta, Winchester odwdzięczył się cichym sapnięciem. Tego na pewno się nie spodziewał.

– Cas, prysznic jest tam – szepnął, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

Niebieskooki zerknął na niego i powrócił do poprzedniej czynności. Starannie odpinał każdy guziczek, gładząc przy tym materiał i odsłonięte ciało. Nie śpieszył się, obserwując miarowe opadanie i podnoszenie się klatki piersiowej. Mieli dla siebie całą noc.

Gdy koszula spadła na ziemię, Dean nie wytrzymał. Przylgnął do Castiela całym sobą, jedną dłoń zatapiając w jego włosach, a drugą ściskał jego pośladki. Przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Brunet posłusznie rozchylił usta, na co blondyn jęknął przeciągle. Ręce Brauna zawędrowały do skórzanego paska. Bez trudu rozpięły także guzik i nieco zsunęły spodnie.

– Urządzisz dla mnie pokaz? – Castiel zamruczał mu do ucha. – Taki sam jak za pierwszym razem?

– No nie wiem. – Wywrócił teatralnie oczami, jednocześnie pozbawiając go koszuli. – A bardzo chcesz?

– Bardzo. – Wyszczerzył się, patrząc na niego wygłodniałym wzrokiem.

– Niech ci będzie – odparł. – Nie umiem ci odmawiać.

 


	14. Pożegnanie z Berlinem

– _Gabriel_? – Castiel podniósł słuchawkę, nie przerywając bawienia się włosami Deana. – _Ich bin aufgemacht... Warum fragst du? –_ Zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi. – _Er hat Freizeit... Moglicherweise willt er einer Freundschaft schlieBen?.. Ja, um elf Uhr._

– Mam wrażenie, że planujecie kogoś zamordować – powiedział blondyn, gdy ten wreszcie odłożył telefon.

– Dzwonił zapytać, kiedy jedziemy na cmentarz.

– Byłem blisko. – Rozpłaszczył się wygodniej na kanapie i oparł głowę na nogach Castiela.

Braun uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, a następnie zlustrował zielonookiego. Dean leżał taki jak Pan Bóg go stworzył, a Castiel miał na niego świetny widok. Tak, to było dobre.

– Znowu pożerasz mnie wzrokiem – zauważył Winchester.

– Bo jest co pożerać – odrzekł ze spokojem. Gdyby nie to, że obaj panowie byli dość zmęczeni po ostatnim, jakże obfitym we wrażenia stosunku, Castiel bez skrupułów wziąłby go tu i teraz. Niestety ciało też kiedyś musiało odpocząć. – Jadę za godzinę.

– No to mamy bardzo mało czasu, ale damy radę – Dean rozpromienił się i podniósł się na kanapie.

– Wykończyłeś mnie dwa razy temu – odparł, zaraz przyciągając go do siebie. – Muszę za chwilę wstać, nie dam rady jeszcze raz. – Uśmiechnął się do niego i w ramach pocieszenia złożył na jego ustach pocałunek. – Ale gdy wrócę... Kto wie?

– Ile cię nie będzie?

– Godzinę, dwie. Nie więcej. – Pogłaskał go za uchem, a następnie wstał. – Pomożesz mi się ubrać?

– Jasne. – Blondyn błyskawicznie podniósł się. – Niby bardziej wolę cię rozbierać, ale... damy radę.

 

* * *

 

Niedopalony papieros spadł na chodnik i zaraz został zgnieciony pod naporem buta. Już po chwili dłoń sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła z niej srebrną papierośnicę. Szczęknęła metalowa zapalniczka, a on mógł zaciągnąć się uzależniającym dymem. W tym samym momencie w drzwiach wejściowych hotelu pojawił się Castiel.

– Jak się spało? – rzucił od niechcenia i ruszył w stronę zaparkowanego niedaleko samochodu.

– Mógłbym zapytać o to samo – stwierdził z uśmiechem, na co tamten parsknął cicho.

Droga nie należała do najdłuższych, ale zdecydowanie należała do tych mało przyjemnych. Gabriel palił jednego papierosa za drugim, nie odezwał się ani słowem, ani nawet nie włączył radia. Castiel natomiast patrzał raz przed siebie, raz w bok, obserwując zmieniające się budynki i ulice. Minęło wiele lat, a oni nadal nie potrafili się pogodzić z jego odejściem.

– Gabriel? – zaczął niepewnie, obracając się w jego stronę. – Może już czas przestać go tak opłakiwać? Nie zmienimy przeszłości.

Starszy brat zmarszczył brwi i docisnął pedał gazu. Samochód zawarczał wściekle, a oni mknęli coraz szybciej.

– Byłeś za mały, żeby to zrozumieć – powiedział wreszcie. – Ja szykowałem się do wojska, kiedy przyszła wiadomość. Ojca już wtedy nie było, a mama była zbyt roztrzęsiona tym całym gównem. – Drżącą dłonią przyłożył papieros do ust i pociągnął. – I wiesz co? Okłamałem cię. Wcale nie poszedłem do wojska, tylko zatrudniłem się w fabryce, żeby jakoś związać koniec z końcem. Wiesz, po dezerterach nie ma renty czy innego cholerstwa. – Uśmiechnął się kwaśno.

Castiel patrzał na niego z osłupieniem, nie mogąc odpowiedzieć. Ani trochę nie spodziewał się takiego wyznania, a już zwłaszcza od niego.

– Minęło już dwadzieścia lat. Nie możemy cały czas tkwić w miejscu – zaprotestował żywo.

– Pewnie – przytaknął z ironią. – Zwłaszcza ty idziesz z duchem czasu. Kiedy modne będą damskie ciuszki? – Rzucił mu przeciągłe spojrzenie.

– Czy możemy chociaż raz się nie kłócić? – jęknął.

– Przytyk to nie kłótnia. – Wzruszył ramionami.

– To początek kłótni – warknął. – Zachowajmy powagę, nie wypada inaczej.

– Ciekawe co by powiedział ojciec, gdyby jeszcze żył. – Pokręcił głową z zniesmaczeniem. – Taki zmarnowany materiał.

– Powiedziałby, że żaden z nas nie dorównuje Michaelowi. Dobrze o tym wiesz.

– Tak. Dodałby jeszcze, że już nie jesteś jego synem. Dobrze o tym wiesz. – Wyszczerzył się cynicznie.

– Co chcesz mi przekazać? – westchnął.

– Znajdź sobie żonę i zmajstruj dziecko jak normalny facet – mruknął. – Bo ta zabawa długo nie potrwa i niedługo obudzisz się z ręką w nocniku. Przecież masz już jakąś dziewczynę na oku. – Mrugnął do niego wesoło.

Brunet zmierzył go pytającym spojrzeniem. Gabriel aż tyle wiedział czy po prostu blefował?

– Może mam – odparł obojętnie.

– No nie wstydź się. – Pociągnął zdrowo z papierosa. – Amerykanka, co? A ładna chociaż?

– Twoje pytania są infantylne – parsknął.

– Oho, czyli jednak kogoś masz. Pracuje z tobą w konsulacie? To ta sekretarka?

– To nie jest moja dziewczyna – warknął, chcąc jak najszybciej zakończyć ten temat.

Starszy brat parsknął zdrowym śmiechem.

 

* * *

 

– Na specjalne polecenie dostarczam list do rąk własnych – powiedział młody esesman, dumnie prostując się po wręczeniu koperty Castielowi.

Brunet wpatrywał się w niego, nie do końca wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Zerknął na nadawcę. Auswartchlisches Amt. Westchnął ciężko, wyciągnął portfel i wręczył doręczycielowi kilka marek, na co ten rozpromienił się, podziękował i odszedł szybkim krokiem.

– Niezłą mamy pocztę – powiedział Gabriel, wsiadając do samochodu.

Brunet skrzywił się. Ledwo co wyszli z cmentarza, a władze już wiedziały, gdzie byli i co robili. Nagle zapragnął wrócić do domu.

– Poczta mogła poczekać w hotelu – stwierdził niepewnie.

– Do rąk własnych, Cassie. – Blondyn uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. – To znaczy, że się z tobą liczą. Właśnie zostałeś grubą rybą, ciesz się.

Może Gabriel miał rację? Poczuł przypływ nadziei. W kopercie były pewnie spóźnione gratulacje, nic wielkiego. Albo czek z pierwszą wypłatą.

– Ministerstwo nalega, abym skrócił urlop jak to możliwe i wrócił do Nowego Jorku – powiedział po chwili ciszy.

Blondyn zmarszczył brwi, ale nic nie odpowiedział.

– To pilne – dodał Castiel. Nagle zrobiło mu się lżej. Gabriel nie będzie mógł ich tu zatrzymać. Na pewno nie będzie igrał z Ministerstwem.

– Czyli w hotelu będą czekać bilety – powiedział niechętnie.

– Gabrielu, może w takim razie ty przyjedziesz do mnie? Chyba jeszcze nie wykorzystałeś swojego urlopu – zaproponował szybko, widząc jego niezadowolenie. – Na pewno ci się spodoba.

– Dostanę urlop we wrześniu – odparł szybko. – Ale nie będę ci przeszkadzać.

– W żadnym razie. Nigdy jeszcze u mnie nie byłeś, dlatego serdecznie cię zapraszam i o ile awans nie przeszkodzi ci w pozostaniu u mnie na dłużej, obiecuję ci dużo rozrywek.

Gabriel zmierzył go ciepłym spojrzeniem, a następnie odpalił samochód.

– Obiecujesz dużo whisky?

– Obiecuję – przytaknął z uśmiechem.

– No to się zgadzam. – Mrugnął do niego wesoło.

 

* * *

 

Wieść o powrocie do Ameryki Dean przyjął nadto spokojnie. Może nawet z pewną dozą aprobaty. Nie przejawiał przesadnego żalu, nie był zdziwiony tym nagłym wezwaniem. Spakował się grzecznie i już do końca wieczoru nic nie zmąciłoby jego humoru, gdyby nie jakże oczywiste zaproszenie na pożegnalną kolację wystawioną przez Gabriela. I na pewno marudziłby Castielowi, że nie chce tam iść, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to były jego ostatnie godziny na Starym Kontynencie. Właśnie dlatego z uśmiechem założył garnitur, wygładził kołnierzyki i poprawił krawat. Starszy Braun nic mu nie zrobi. Nie zmusi już go do niczego.

– Czarny do ciebie nie pasuje – powiedział nonszalancko, opierając się o szafkę i sącząc drinka.

Castiel westchnął ciężko.

– Jak wrócimy, pozwolę ci to ze mnie zdjąć – odparł niby poważnie.

– Nie potrzebuję pozwolenia, skarbie – zamruczał.

– Nie? – Przekrzywił głowę z zainteresowaniem. – Może ostatnią noc prześpisz sam?

Blondyn odłożył drinka i ze spokojem przysunął się do Brauna. Chwycił delikatnie jego czarny krawat, a drugą dłonią rozpiął guziki górnego munduru. Castiel nie oponował.

– Widzisz, Cas? – szepnął, a następnie pociągnął krawat. Ich usta zawisły milimetry od siebie. – Zawsze mi się... – jęknął, czując niespodziewany uścisk w okolicach krocza. Silny uścisk, bardzo silny.

– Co chciałeś powiedzieć, Dean? – Brunet uśmiechnął się, nasilając uścisk.

Winchester zakwilił cicho i oparł się czołem o jego ramię. Ręce nadal trwały przy krawacie i marynarce, ale on nie umiał nic z tym zrobić.

– Mówiłeś, że nie potrzebujesz pozwolenia? – Castiel kontynuował myśl.

– Potrzebuję – wyjęczał, czując przesuwające się palce. – Bardzo potrzebuję.

Niebieskooki uśmiechnął się zwycięsko. Natychmiast zerknął na zegar. Mieli jeszcze jakieś pół godziny do wyjścia. Zdążą? Spojrzał na oddychającego coraz ciężej blondyna. Muszą zdążyć. Innego wyjścia nie było.

– Nie wiem, czy mogę dać ci takie zezwolenie – odparł cicho.

– Proszę, bardzo proszę – wyszeptał w jego szyję. – Dam ci się nawet związać, ale proszę.

Castiel spojrzał na Deana z tajemniczym błyskiem w oczach. Mieli pół godziny. Najwyżej Gabriel poczeka.

 

* * *

 

– Mogli ci nie dawać tego awansu – powiedział Gabriel i zaciągnął się papierosem.

Castiel zaśmiał się lekko. Ich statek czekał przygotowany, a pierwsi pasażerowie ustawiali się w kolejce do odprawy.

– Awans nie jest wart tych wakacji – odparł.

– Ano – westchnął. – Ale powiedz, czy wam się chociaż podobało.

– Nigdy ich nie zapomnę. – Uśmiechnął się. – Mogę liczyć, że na pewno mnie odwiedzisz, Gabrielu?

– Masz to jak w banku. – Mrugnął do niego wesoło. – Kto wie, może mi się tam spodoba? Może zostanę na dłużej?

– Gorąco cię do tego zachęcam. – Przeniósł wzrok na idącego chodnikiem blondyna. Niósł pod pachą gazetę, najwyraźniej uradowany, że udało mu się dogadać po niemiecku ze sklepikarzem. To musiał być dla niego sukces.

– A tobie podobało się w Niemczech? – zagadnął starszy Braun.

– Było fajnie. – Wzruszył luźno ramionami. – Ale wolę Amerykę.

– To zrozumiałe. – Wyszczerzył się.

Rozległ się głośny dźwięk gwizdka, a wokół miejsca odprawy zaczęły zbierać się tłumy. Castiel westchnął ciężko, podniósł swoje walizki i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do brata. Ten natomiast pokiwał głową i odprowadził ich do kolejki.

– _Bis bald, Cassie_ – powiedział Gabriel, gdy ci przechodzili po kładce.

– _Bis bald, Gabriel_ – odparł niebieskooki, kiedy weszli na pokład statku. Oparł się o barierkę i pomachał mu na pożegnanie. Tak właśnie zakończył się na pewno jeden z najważniejszych i zdecydowanie najkrótszych rozdziałów jego życia.

 


	15. Cotton Club

– Nareszcie na swojej ziemi – odetchnął Dean, spacerując po wybrukowanym chodniku.

– To oznacza powrót do pracy – westchnął brunet.

– Nie przesadzaj. – Wyszczerzył się do niego. – Patrz, ile kasy za to dostaniesz. Może wybudujesz sobie willę na Long Island? Jak Jay Gatsby?

– Najpierw musiałbym okraść bank. A potem uciec do Meksyku.

– Mogę uciec z tobą. Dwóch nieustraszonych złodziei wymyka się z rąk policji stanowej i federalnej! Widzisz już te nagłówki i nasze zdjęcia?

Castiel uśmiechnął się z politowaniem.

– Zatrzymaliby nas na pierwszym przejściu granicznym. – Przyznał. – O, twój brat już na nas czeka.

Faktycznie, zza zielonego buicka wychylił się Sam. Gdy tylko ich zobaczył, wrzucił gazetę do środka samochodu i zatrzasnął drzwi. Natychmiast wymienił uściski z Deanem i Castielem.

– Nie mieliście być dłużej? – zapytał wesoło, gdy już wracali do wozu.

– Mieliśmy, ale Castielowi skrócili urlop. – Skrzywił się blondyn. – Dawaj, ja chcę poprowadzić, stęskniłem się za tym rzęchem.

Młodszy Winchester spojrzał pytająco na odzianego w czerń Brauna, ale nie zapytał. Prędzej czy później i tak się dowie.

Nowy Jork był taki sam jak przed wyjazdem. Wielki i potężny. Pełen rozbieganych ludzi, błyszczących samochodów, kolorowych szyldów i monumentalnych wieżowców górujących nad ujściem rzeki Hudson. Ogromna metropolia pochłaniała wszystko, co przywiozły do niej liczne statki. Łącznie z ludźmi, którzy albo znienawidzili, albo pokochali najprawdziwszą stolicę świata.

– Więc... jak było? – zagadnął Sam.

– Jak dla mnie, było świetnie – odparł Dean. – Pozwiedzaliśmy, odpoczęliśmy... byliśmy nawet w ambasadzie amerykańskiej. Dodd to całkiem miły facet.

– Pokazałem Deanowi Berlin – dodał Castiel. – Ty także się tam wybierasz, prawda?

– Bardziej do Lipska – sprostował. – Ale Berlin też odwiedzę.

Dean spojrzał w bok. No tak, Sam będzie _musiał_ odwiedzić Berlin.

 

* * *

 

– Jesteś! Całe wieki cię nie widziałem! – krzyknął na powitanie Balthazar. – Wymężniałeś, chyba urosło ci się parę centymetrów.

Castiel pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się, ale nic nie odpowiedział.

– Gratulujemy awansu – powiedziała Hannah. Dopiero wtedy brunet zauważył ogromny tort stojący w centrum sali.

– To naprawdę nic takiego – odparł lekko.

Reszta konsulatu miała na ten temat inne zdanie. Impreza powitalna, jakiej spodziewał się Braun, urosła do miana bankietu pełnego szampana i kawioru. Nie zabrakło także doborowej muzyki, przywdzianych w smokingi kelnerów, idealnie skrojonych garniturów i przyległych sukien. Castiel, chcąc nie chcąc, wodził wzrokiem po ich właścicielkach. Cóż, nie było tutaj aż tak źle.

– Krawat – szepnął Balthazar, sądząc złocistego szampana.

Niebieskooki momentalnie spojrzał w dół i poprawił niesforny materiał.

– Hannah znalazła sobie chłopaka – dodał, obserwując zamrożoną malinę pływającą w kieliszku. – Ty w sumie też.

– Skądże. – Napuszył się. – Twoje insynuacje...

– Nie używaj słów, których nikt nie rozumie. – Pokręcił głową. – To całkiem miły chłopak, dobrze trafiłeś.

– Balthazar, ale ja nie mam...

– Nie przeszkadzaj mi – przerwał mu. – Mam mieszkanie niedaleko niego i kilka razy cię tam widziałem.

– Wcale nie masz tam mieszkania – oburzył się.

Blondyn wyszczerzył się zwycięsko. Castiel dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, co właśnie powiedział. Nagle poczuł piekące go policzki.

– Pij – mruknął, podając mu kieliszek. – Bo jeszcze ktoś zobaczy, że cię podrywam.

– Robisz to nieudolnie cały czas – odgryzł się.

– Uwielbiam cię takiego. A tak na poważnie, widziałem was w Cotton Clubie. Wypiliście trochę, a potem razem poszliście w kierunku zupełnie przeciwnym niż do twojego mieszkania. Nie wytłumaczysz mi się, Cassie.

– Wypiliśmy – podkreślił. – A więc nie mogliśmy jechać.

– Taaaak, z tego powodu spędziłeś u niego całą, długą noc. Pogrążasz się, skarbie. – Pociągnął go w głąb korytarza. – Słuchaj, to nic złego. Człowiek jest do tego stworzony, pamiętaj. A jeżeli byś chciał, to załatwię wam wejściówki do takiego...

– Balthazar, nie. – Pokręcił głową. – Nie chcę się pogrążać w jeszcze większej dewiacji.

Smith wywrócił oczami.

– Przebieraliście się już w damskie ciuszki?

– Proszę?!

– Oho, czyli nie. Spokojnie, na wszystko przyjdzie czas. Ostatnio spotkałem się z takim jednym... jak to on miał? Gonzalo chyba. Tak, Gonzalo. Facet jest z Argentyny. Nie powiem, żeby to były najszczęśliwsze chwile życia dla mnie, ale nie było tak tragicznie. – Uśmiechnął się.

– Dlaczego mi o tym mówisz? – Zmarszczył brwi.

– Trochę zboczyłem z tematu. Gonzalo jest... miłośnikiem chłopców lat piętnaście i szesnaście. Serio, cały czas o nich mówił. To nawet dla mnie było chore.

– Nie rozumiem, wybacz.

– Twoje bzykanie się z dorosłym facetem jest całkiem normalne w porównaniu do Gonzalo. Dlatego masz się nie przejmować, że orientacja jest skrzywiona. Właściwie to każdy jest w jakiś sposób zboczony – westchnął.

– Naprawdę nie potrzebuję twoich rad i zapewnień...

– Nie przerywaj mi, ja tu się uzewnętrzniam. A tak na poważnie, uważajcie trochę bardziej na siebie, bo niektórzy są przekonani, że ty i taki Gonzalo jesteście w równy sposób popieprzeni. A wiadomo, że tak nie jest. No chyba, że o czymś nie wiem. – Mrugnął do niego wesoło i zaczął grzebać w kieszeni spodni. – Tu masz adres...

– Mówiłem, że nie chcę...

– Cicho. Tu masz adres Cotton Clubu. Jeżeli dasz tę kartkę ochroniarzowi na pierwszym piętrze, zaprowadzi was do innej salki. Nie ma tam żadnych Gonzalów, dobra? Aha, i jeszcze jedno. Umów się z nim na jakieś słowa klucze. Typu; chodź się pieprzyć teraz to chodź pograć w golfa. To dosyć pomocne.

– Tak, dziękuję. – Pokiwał głową, zaraz chowając wizytówkę do kieszeni.

 

* * *

 

Następny poranek Castiel spędził w towarzystwie Winchestera. Było to idealnym uwieńczeniem tego, co działo się wieczorem w konsulacie oraz nocą w sypialni. Niespożytą energię należało gdzieś wyczerpać, a wspólne igraszki z blondynem były tego warte. Ale co najlepsze, Braunowi bardziej podobały się poranki, gdy siedzieli obok siebie, sączyli kawę, a świat zdawał się zwalniać, dzięki czemu oni mieli dla siebie jeszcze więcej czasu.

– Co o tym sądzisz? – mruknął brunet, jedną dłonią podając Deanowi karteczkę, a drugą mieszając w kubku z kawą.

– Nie wiem. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Jesteś pewien, że tak ci powiedział? Że jest jakieś tajne pięterko w Cotton Clubie? Wiesz, nie chciałbym trafić na bandę... no sam wiesz kogo – zaśmiał się niezręcznie.

– Zapewniał mnie, że nikogo takiego tam nie ma – westchnął. – Ale mam pewne obawy co do tego... pięterka.

– Okej, im więcej o tym mówimy, tym bardziej to wydaje się chore. I popieprzone. Ale, cholera, chciałbym to sprawdzić. Albo przynajmniej wiedzieć, co tam jest i jak bardzo to jest zboczone.

– Balthazar jest... dość obeznany w tych sprawach. Jednak nie uważam, żeby chciał nam zrobić jakiś żart. Spodziewałbym się, iż wolałby nas zmusić do czynności niepożądanych, co w konsekwencji może doprowadzić do...

– Cas, mów jak człowiek – przerwał mu.

– Myślę, że Balthazar chciałby jedynie zapewnić nam rozrywkę, która nie do końca by nam się podobała – wyjaśnił.

– Masz na myśli orgie, wibratory i inne takie?

Dean jeszcze nigdy nie widział takiego zdezorientowania w oczach Castiela.

– Dobra, tego nie było. – Podniósł dłonie w geście obrony. – I może... przełóżmy to na później? No wiesz, kiedy emocje opadną i tak dalej.

 

* * *

 

Nastała złota jesień. Korony drzew zaczerwieniły się, pierwsze deszcze zdążyły utworzyć kałuże, a chłodny wiatr zmusić do ubierania nieco grubszych płaszczy. Jednak najpiękniejszy okres jesieni nadal trwał, a wraz z nią trwały dobre humory pracowników konsulatu oraz bliskich znajomych Castiela. A przynajmniej tak mogłoby się zdawać.

– Cas, proszę cię, podpisz to – jęknął Dean, pochylając się nad biurkiem.

– Jemu nic się nie stanie – mruknął, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Znowu czytałeś te lewicowe brednie? Dean, opamiętaj się.

– Dla ciebie to tylko podpis, a dla mnie spokój psychiczny – odbił piłeczkę.

– Samuel i Jessica to studenci, a nie świadkowie koronni! – powiedział z oburzeniem.

– Nie proszę o zmianę tożsamości, tylko o jakąś formę nietykalności, do cholery! – warknął. – SS ma na pewno jakieś moje akta i na pewno sprawdzą Sama. Dobrze o tym wiesz!

Brunet oparł się o fotel. Od kiedy młodszy Winchester przyniósł do domu bilety, Dean zachowywał się okropnie.

– Balthazar jest za drzwiami – syknął, zniżając ton głosu. – O nas wie tylko Gabriel i na pewno na nas nie doniósł. Nie jest taki. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– No dobra, ale tak czy siak chcę, żebyś dał Samowi jakąkolwiek ochronę. Lipsk jest zbyt blisko Berlina.

– Prawie w każdej miejscowości znajduje się lokal służb – odparował.

– Super. Podpisz tę jebaną kartkę!

– Mnie także obowiązują pewne przepisy. Nie teraz! – warknął, gdy drzwi do gabinetu lekko się uchyliły. – Balthazar, czego chcesz?!

– Przyszedł telegram w sprawie Kratza, chcą jak najszybszej odpowiedzi, dlatego zakończcie tę małżeńską kłótnię, bo nie umiem pisać zbyt dobrze po niemiecku.

– Pomówimy później – mruknął Braun, obchodząc biurko i wskazując blondynowi drzwi.

– Potrzebuję tego dzisiaj – burknął.

– Jesteście okropni – westchnął Smith.

– Balthazar, jeszcze jedno słowo i...

– Dawaj to. – Wyrwał z ręki Deana kartkę i przestudiował ją pobieżnie. – Cassie, to nie jest nic takiego. Tutaj podpis, tutaj pieczątka, a dwie duszyczki nie będą musiały wycieczkować po komisariatach. Studia są i tak już zbyt męczące i czasochłonne, żeby sypiać po aresztach.

Twarz Deana przybrała kolory krwistej purpury i zaraz wbił w bruneta wyczekujące spojrzenie.

– Ja, jako organ, nie mam takiej mocy – warknął. – Niczego nie podpiszę!

– Uchroni ich twój podpis chociaż złożyłbyś go na kawałku papieru toaletowego. – Balthazar wzruszył luźno ramionami. – Zrób to dla swojego chłopaka.

Tym razem to twarz Castiela zaczerwieniła się wściekle. Wymamrotał pod nosem parę przekleństw, chwycił kartkę, podpisał gdzie trzeba i przybił pieczątkę.

– Więcej mnie o to nie proś – wyburczał, oddając Winchesterowi papier. Natychmiast złapał swoją marynarkę, zarzucił ją na ramiona, a zainteresowanym wskazał drzwi.

– Nie licz dzisiaj na seks – szepnął Balthazar Deanowi na ucho.

– _Ich habe es gehort, Smith._ – zagrzmiał brunet.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekceważąco, ale nic nie odpowiedział. To nie Balthazar był dzisiaj na straconej pozycji i szczerze mówiąc, już teraz było mu żal Winchestera. Oby Castiel nie był dla niego zbyt surowy.

 


	16. Bojaźń Winchestera

– Wow. – Blondyn rozdziawił szeroko usta, rozglądając się dookoła. – I to wszystko będzie twoje?

– Zebrałem wystarczająco dużo funduszy na zakup tego mieszkania – odparł ze spokojem.

– Cas, to nie jest mieszkanie. To istny pałac!

Brunet uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Cóż, ponad trzysta metrów kwadratowych robiło swoje. Na razie większość pokoi świeciła pustką i białymi ścianami, ale to niedługo miało się zmienić.

– Masz już plan? Gdzie łazienki, sypialnia, kuchnia i salon? – Dean nadal krążył po pokoju, nie potrafiąc się nadziwić.

– Na pierwszym piętrze chciałbym utrzymać strefę oficjalną, a na drugim piętrze bardziej prywatną. – Podszedł do okna. – Zatrudniłem już architekta, który mi pomoże. Oczywiście sądzę, że ty również.

Zielonooki zerknął na Brauna i wyszczerzył się jak małe słońce.

– Mogę wybrać, gdzie będzie sypialnia? – zapytał z podnieceniem.

– Jeżeli chcesz, możesz też ją całą zaprojektować.

Winchester chyba jeszcze nigdy nie był tak szczęśliwy. Zaraz ruszył w pokoje, oceniał je wzrokiem i w myślach już układał plan pomieszczeń. Fakt, nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił, ale dom tak bardzo mu się spodobał, że po prostu musiał wnieść tu część siebie i swoich pomysłów.

– Modne są te... metalowe wykończenia – powiedział Castiel, krążąc po przyszłej kuchni. – Art deco, prawda?

– Tak. – Pokiwał głową. – Całkiem to ładne i takie nowoczesne. Ale nie wiem, czy będzie tu pasować. To stary dom.

– Poczekajmy na zdanie architekta. – Odparł z uśmiechem. – Mam jeszcze jedną niespodziankę. Chciałbyś ją zobaczyć?

– Jasne. O ile to nie jest nowy pies, czy coś.

Braun uśmiechnął się raz jeszcze i poprowadził go korytarzami. Wyszli na podwórko wyłożone szarym kamieniem. Po obu stronach wysokiego płotu wznosiły się zielone cyprysy, których korony sięgały wysokości komina domu. Castiel skręcił w kierunku garażu mieszczącego co najmniej cztery samochody. Dean już chyba wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać.

– Moi znajomi namawiali mnie na zmianę mojego Rolls-Royce'a na coś... nowszego – zaczął niepewnie.

– No wiadomo. Konsul nie może jeździć w byle czym. Chociaż ten twój wóz był niczego sobie. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Pokaż twoje nowe cacko.

Niebieskooki pokiwał głową, otworzył drzwi i wpuścił blondyna przodem. Garaż okazał się większy, niż Winchester sądził. Ale zamiast masy aut, dostrzegł tylko dwa.

– Cas, nie gadaj, że ty... że to twoje. – Wytrzeszczył oczy i podszedł do wielkiego, lśniącego nowością BMW.

– Pomyślałem, że raz w życiu zaszaleję – odparł.

– Ale jak ty to..? – Zielonooki okrążył wóz. – Ten model nie jest jeszcze w sprzedaży!

– Napisałem do dyrektora i zgodził się mi go wysłać. Bardzo spodobał mi się ten. – Dotknął drzwiczek niebieskiego kabrioletu. – Kupiłem go z myślą o naszych wyjazdach.

Blondyn podniósł na niego wzrok.

– O naszych wyjazdach? – Zaświeciły mu się oczy.

– Jakiś wypad na weekend – poinformował. – Dam ci się nim przejechać. Rozpędza się do stu kilometrów na godzinę w dziesięć sekund. Maksymalnie może jechać sto pięćdziesiąt.

– Cas, to potwór, a nie samochód. – Otworzył drzwi i usiadł na miejscu kierowcy.

– Właściwie to samochód wyścigowy – sprostował i obszedł samochód dookoła, aż zatrzymał się przed maską. – Nie mogę się nim jeszcze za bardzo chwalić. Muszę poczekać do końca roku.

– I to będzie tutaj tak stać? Nie żartuj.

– Naturalnie gdzieś nim wyjedziemy. Mówię o brylowaniu w mieście.

– Aha. - Pokiwał głową. – Więc teraz... teraz można się przejechać jakimiś bocznymi drogami?

– Ma pełny bak. – Uśmiechnął się, podchodząc do miejsca pasażera. – Byłoby grzechem, gdybyś teraz nie jechał.

 

* * *

 

– Zeszyty spakowane? – zapytał Dean, wodząc wzrokiem po walizkach jego młodszego brata. – Szczoteczka do zębów? Ręcznik?

– Mam wszystko – odparł spokojnie. – O nic nie musisz się bać.

– Wcale się nie boję – oburzył się. – Tylko głośno ci przypominam. Gdzie masz paszport?

– W bagażu podręcznym. Dziesięć minut temu kazałeś mi go wsadzić do wewnętrznej bocznej kieszeni. Grzbietem do góry – westchnął, domykając torbę z ubraniami. Dean stanowczo za bardzo przejmował się wyjazdem Sama. – Portfel leży w kieszonce obok.

– Dobra. – Zmarszczył brwi, myśląc gorączkowo, o czym mogli jeszcze zapomnieć. – Masz dokumenty od Casa?

Długowłosy podniósł wzrok na brata.

– Casa? – parsknął. – Od kiedy tak pieszczotliwie go nazywasz?

Twarz blondyna momentalnie zesztywniała.

– To skrót. Nazywa się Castiel – burknął. – I to nie jest pieszczotliwe.

– Jasne. – Sam wywrócił oczami.

– Masz z tym jakiś problem? – Dean wbił w młodszego Winchestera twarde spojrzenie. – Cas to mój najlepszy przyjaciel.

– Spokojnie, nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć. – Sam podniósł dłonie w obronnym geście. – Po prostu widać, że przesiadujesz u niego większość czasu. Nie tylko ja to zauważyłem.

– Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – powtórzył z większym naciskiem. – A przyjaciele spędzają ze sobą czas. Bo się przyjaźnią.

– Poczytaj sobie Freuda – odbił.

Winchester spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem, ale nic nie powiedział. Po prostu podszedł do okna i spojrzał na ulicę. Padało już od trzech dni.

– Boję się, dobra? – mruknął po chwili ciszy. – Bo ja tam byłem i nie chciałbym tam być na stałe.

– Przecież mogę wyjechać w każdej chwili. – Wzruszył ramionami i zaraz podniósł walizkę i ustawił ją pod drzwiami.

Blondyn wbił wzrok w budynki naprzeciwko. Czy mógł wyjechać w każdej chwili? Oczywiście, że nie. A już zwłaszcza po wybryku, jakiego Dean i Castiel dokonali. Jednak Dean nie chciał o tym mówić bratu. Jeżeli Sam by się dowiedział, starszy Winchester spodziewałby się nieprzyjemnej rozmowy na temat braku ostrożności. Po prostu Dean wolał sobie tego oszczędzić.

 

 

* * *

 

Winchester spacerował po głównym holu konsulatu. Co rusz poprawiał swój krawat i spoglądał nerwowo na zegar wiszący na ścianie. Recepcjonistka stojąca przy biurku przestała zwracać na niego uwagę. Petent nie chciał kawy ani ciastka, a gdy zaproponowała, aby usiadł w poczekali, burknął coś tylko o Braunie. Wtedy zrezygnowała z podejmowania jakichkolwiek kroków służących polepszeniu czekania na swoją kolej.

Wybiła piętnasta, a parę chwil później na schodach pojawił się Castiel. Dean natychmiast ruszył w jego kierunku.

– Sam wyjechał – powiedział na powitanie.

Brunet spojrzał na niego niepewnie, a następnie przeniósł wzrok na zegar.

– O tej porze powinien być już na promie. Wszystko się zgadza. Czyżby czegoś zapomniał? – zapytał grzecznie.

– Nie, niczego nie zapomniał – mruknął, spuszczając wzrok.

– Chodź, postawię ci obiad – powiedział zaraz.

Parę chwil później znaleźli się w uroczej restauracji mieszczącej się niedaleko konsulatu. Kelner, widząc stałego gościa, jakim był Braun, natychmiast zaproponował mu stolik. Następnie wziął od gości płaszcze i kapelusze i zniknął w szatni. W tym czasie kolejny młodzieniec podprowadził ich do stolika mieszczącego się przy oknach wychodzących na niewielki park należący do właścicieli lokalu.

– Boję się o niego – zaczął blondyn, wbijając wzrok w kartę dań.

– Nie ma potrzeby. Jest dorosły. Poza tym nie będzie się szwendać po Berlinie tylko siedzieć na uczelni w Lipsku – zauważył.

– Ale to... – Zmarszczył brwi. – To nadal są Niemcy. I jeszcze twój brat.

– Nie rozumiem, co Gabriel miałby do powiedzenia w kwestii studiowania Samuela. Nie zajmuje się edukacją i naborem międzynarodowym.

– Cas, on mi powiedział, że będzie mieć na niego oko – burknął.

– Blefował. Gabriel nie ma żadnej władzy nad twoim bratem – poinformował. – Jeżeli w Niemczech działoby się aż tak źle, nie puściłbym go. Kelner!

Winchester nie odzywał się, próbując przetrawić wszystkie zdarzenia. Może Castiel miał rację? Może Sam rzeczywiście nie będzie mieć styczności z tymi esesmanami? Oby tylko wysyłał listy, tak jak obiecał. Jeżeli Sam nie będzie dawać znać, co u niego, to Dean wyjdzie z siebie i każe mu wracać. Jeszcze nigdy nie byli w takim oddaleniu od siebie i blondyn po prost się bał. Starał się tego nie okazywać, ale mu to nie wychodziło. Teraz do sprawy doszedł jeszcze Gabriel. Chory sukinsyn chciał nowych wieści. Winchester nie mógł dłużej ignorować jego telegramów. Tylko jak załatwić sobie dostęp do informacji?

– O której kończysz? – zapytał bruneta, gdy kelner położył na stole talerze z obiadem.

– O siedemnastej – odparł. – Ale mogę się z tobą spotkać dopiero po dwudziestej.

– Czemu?

– Mam spotkanie z przemysłowcem, który chce uruchomić tutaj swoją filię. Ma zamiar wprowadzić na rynek nową linię sterowców międzykontynentalnych i szuka potencjalnych niemieckich udziałowców działających na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych. – Wziął szklankę wody i napił się z niej.

 

* * *

 

Winchester miał niemałe powodzenie wśród kobiet. Dzisiaj wykorzystał to po raz kolejny, gdy ładnym uśmiechem i miłym słówkiem wyżebrał klucz do gabinetu Castiela. Powiedział, że zapomniał stamtąd swojej marynarki i że bardzo jej teraz potrzebował. Gdy tylko kluczyki znalazły się w jego dłoniach, prawie popędził do gabinetu. Chociaż może... spojrzał na pęk. Miał jednocześnie dostęp do archiwum. Może tam zacząć? Wyśle Gabrielowi jakieś mało istotne rzeczy, a te ważniejsze zostawi na później? Co jak co, ale Dean nie chciał wkopać Castiela. Właśnie dlatego zmienił trasę chodu u pomaszerował do archiwum.

– Czego byś chciał, skurwysynie? – mruknął do siebie, przeglądając równo ułożone aktówki. – Zeznania podatkowe raczej się nie przydadzą, chociaż... – Wyciągnął teczkę i spisał na kartkę najpotrzebniejsze dane z ubiegłego roku. Niech się esesman męczy.

Ułożył wszystko na miejsce i poszedł dalej. Nie do końca wiedział, czego miałby szukać. Na pewno super tajne akta dotyczące jakiejś wojny absolutnej nie leżałyby sobie ot tak na wierzchu. Zamiast czegokolwiek, co przynajmniej wydawałoby się istotne, znajdował same rachunki za gaz i wodę.

Dotarł do działu inwestycyjnego. Oho, może chociaż tutaj coś znajdzie. Sięgnął po byle jaką teczkę i otworzył ją. W środku znajdowały się plan działki, na jakiej mieścił się konsulat. Nie, to bez sensu. Odłożył akta z powrotem. A może Braun chciałby ewidencję mniejszości niemieckiej w Nowym Jorku? To już było bardziej prawdopodobne. Ale gdzie coś takiego mogło się znajdować?

– Szukasz czegoś, Winchester? – rozległ się czyiś męski głos. Dean zdębiał.

– Nie... nic – odparł niepewnie.

Zza rogu wyłonił się Balthazar z kubkiem kawy w ręku.

– Jeżeli planujesz podłożyć bombę, to uprzedź mnie. Najpierw wypiję kawę i dopiero wtedy mogę umierać – powiedział spokojnie.

– Szukam Castiela – odparł wreszcie pewniejszym tonem.

– Jego gabinet jest tak trochę w drugą stronę. – Uśmiechnął się z politowaniem. – Kłamca z ciebie jeszcze gorszy niż z niego. Jak ci się udało ukraść klucze? – Zamieszał łyżeczką w kawie i spróbował trochę. – Za mało mleka.

– Nieważne – mruknął. – Już stąd wychodzę, więc zapomnijmy o tym.

– Hola, kolego. – Zastawił mu drogę. – Twój chłopak mnie zamorduje, jeżeli się dowie, że tu byłeś. Dlatego grzecznie oddaj to, co notowałeś. Wtedy zapomnimy o sprawie.

Winchester spojrzał twardo na Balthazara.

– Nie – powiedział chłodno.

– Tak? – Podniósł brwi. – Cokolwiek jest w archiwum, już z niego nie wychodzi. Więc oddaj tę karteczkę.

– Słuchaj, to sprawa życia i śmierci – mruknął.

– Jasne. – Pokiwał głową z udawanym uznaniem powagi tej sprawy. – Zginiesz, jeżeli nie będziesz mieć tej kartki?

– Chodzi o mojego brata, dobra? Doczepił się do niego ten cały Gabriel – warknął. Nie lubił opowiadać postronnym o swoich problemach.

– Aha, ukochany braciszek naszego konsula. – Uśmiechnął się. – Co, nastraszył cię? Nie wierz w to? Facet jest mocny tylko w gębie. Co, kazał ci wysyłać ciekawe wieści?

– Tak – westchnął. – Chciałem mu wysłać jakieś pierdoły, żeby się odczepił.

– Pokaż to. – Odebrał mu karteczkę. – Dobra, na to się jeszcze zgodzę. Dodaj jeszcze ciekawostkę, że za dwa tygodnie mamy małą imprezkę z okazji Oktoberfestu. Na pewno się ucieszy.

– Tak, dzięki – mruknął, dostając kartkę z powrotem. – Więc Cas się nie dowie?

– Nie dowie się – odparł. – Kiedy znowu musisz mu coś przysłać?

– Za tydzień. – Skrzywił się.

– Dobra. Przyjdź wtedy do mnie i coś razem wymyślimy. Ale tak na poważnie, to powinieneś pogadać z Castielem. On na pewno wpłynie na Gabriela i nie będziesz musiał już niczego wysyłać.

Po paru chwilach obaj wyszli na korytarz. Balthazar zamknął drzwi na klucz, przestrzegł Winchestera przed robieniem głupot, a następnie ruszył przed siebie. Wiedział, że Dean na pewno teraz nie wejdzie do archiwum.

Blondyn stał przez chwilę, patrząc na kartkę. Czy to wystarczy? Sam nie wiedział. Jeżeli to wyśle, Gabriel może chcieć więcej, a on będzie musiał to zrobić. Może znajdzie coś jeszcze w gabinecie Castiela? Do dwudziestej miał jeszcze sporo czasu, więc może? Zaraz podreptał we właściwe miejsce. Najciszej jak umiał przekręcił klucz w drzwiach i ostrożnie je uchylił. Wiedział, że lekko skrzypiały, więc musiał być bardzo ostrożny. Otworzył je szerzej.

– Wchodź, Winchester – rozległ się męski głos.

Dopiero w tej chwili dostrzegł postać siedzącą w fotelu Casa. Ale to nie był Cas.

Zza biurka patrzała na niego inna osoba, którą doskonale znał.

To był Gabriel Braun.

 


	17. Zdrada w gabinecie

Winchester zdębiał. Stał w drzwiach i nie potrafił się ruszyć. Mógł tylko patrzeć na starszego Brauna i na akta rozłożone przed nim na biurku.

– Wejdź – polecił Gabriel, opierając się o siedzenie.

Dean dopiero wtedy wsunął się do środka. Jego wzrok wciąż spoczywał na drugim mężczyźnie. Jak on się tu znalazł? Dlaczego Castiel nic mu nie powiedział? Czyżby nawet nie wiedział, że Gabriel przyjechał? No i jak on wszedł do gabinetu?!

– Ja ty... – zaczął, mając mętlik w głowie.

– Nie musisz nic mówić – odparł szybko. – I usiądź. Mój brat będzie dopiero o dwudziestej trzydzieści. Tak więc mamy bardzo dużo czasu, żeby wyjaśnić sobie parę kwestii, Winchester. – Złożył akta na pół i wsunął do szuflady. – Nie odpowiadałeś na moje wiadomości. Najwyraźniej stwierdziłeś, że jakoś mnie wykiwasz, dlatego powiem ci jedno. Wiem o twoim bracie wszystko. W każdej chwili mogę przymknąć go i tę jego dziewczynę.

– Spróbuj tylko – warknął. – I właśnie miałem ci coś wysłać – dodał, machając wściekle karteczką.

– Tak? Trochę za późno. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Ale nie bój się. Nie przyjechałem tu w twojej sprawie. Ciebie załatwiam przy okazji.

– Nikt cię tu nie zapraszał – zauważył chłodno, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

– Otóż nie. Castiel gorąco namawiał mnie do skorzystania z urlopu i przyjechania tutaj. Właśnie to robię. No i jednocześnie załatwiam sprawy służbowe. – Uśmiechnął się.

– Aha, świetnie. Grzebiesz w szafkach Casa i szukasz na niego jakiegoś haka – mruknął. – Jak ci nie wstyd?

– Sam to przed chwilą zrobiłeś. A skoro chciałeś tu wejść i miałeś klucze, oznacza to, że mieliśmy dokładnie takie same zamiary – powiedział ze spokojem. – Za tobą po lewej jest barek. Zrób sobie coś mocniejszego. Ja poproszę whisky.

Dean patrzał na blondyna ze wściekłością. Nie mógł mu nic zrobić. Nie mógł ostrzec Casa. Nie mógł zawołać Balthazara. Właśnie, Balthazar!

– Nie boisz się, że ktoś może tu wejść? – zagadnął, otwierając barek i wyciągając dwie szklanki.

– O tej porze jest tylko portierka. – Ponownie wzruszył ramionami. – No i jeszcze ten Smith, zboczeniec taki jak ty.

– To po co przyjeżdżasz do kraju pełnego takich ludzi? – warknął, stawiając szklanki na biurku. – I lepiej uważaj, bo ten zboczeniec jeszcze cię wyrucha.

Braun zmarszczył brwi i pochylił się nieco do przodu. Dopiero teraz Dean zauważył, jak bardzo jego ruchy były podobne do ruchów Castiela. Czyli jednak aż tak bardzo się od siebie nie różnili.

– Lubi takich niskich chłopców – kontynuował z dziką satysfakcją, obserwując jego coraz bardziej napiętą twarz. – Ostatnio mi mówił, że szuka kogoś nowego. Może go tu zaproszę?

– Może sam dasz mu się przelecieć? – odparł nieprzyjemnym tonem.

– A skąd wiesz, że już nie dałem? – Podniósł jedną brew. W sumie nie musiał tego powiedzieć. Gabriel na pewno w tym momencie stracił do niego jakikolwiek szacunek. O ile takowy posiadał.

– Nie dałeś, bo Castiel zabiłby was obu. Ze szczególnym okrucieństwem. – Uśmiechnął się wrednie. – A ten Smith niech się nawet nie zbliża, bo jedyne, co będzie miał w dupie, to naboje kaliber dziewięć milimetrów. Ty w sumie też. Tak dla zasady.

– A Cas nie? – warknął. – Jak wszyscy, to wszyscy.

– Naprostuję go w stosownym czasie – mruknął. – A tobie może dam zezwolenie na wyjazd. Bardzo chciałeś się szkolić, co? W Hamburgu też cię czegoś nauczą. Pieprzy cię jeden Niemiec, to może i więcej. Dla ciebie to bez różnicy.

Winchester wbił w niego chłodne spojrzenie. Chciał odpowiedzieć jakąś cięta ripostą, ale nie potrafił nic wymyślić. Najchętniej po prostu wyszedłby, ale obawiał się konsekwencji. Na pewno za ścianą czekali już faceci SS-mana zdolni go zabić w każdy możliwy sposób. A jeżeli nie zabić, to chociaż bardzo dotkliwie skrzywdzić. Nie uśmiechało mu się to.

– Już się boisz? – kontynuował Braun ze szczerym rozbawieniem. – Taki stopień dewiacji cię przeraża? A to dziwne. Myślałem, że ty już dawno pieprzysz się... no sam nie wiem. Ze swoim bratem?

W jednej chwili Dean zerwał się z siedzenia, a w kolejnej złapał mężczyznę za ramiona i przyszpilił do ściany. Jedną ręką przytrzymywał jego klatkę piersiową, a drugą ułożył gdzieś niedaleko jego głowy. Gabriel wydawał się być tym co najmniej zszokowany.

– Nigdy nie próbuj tak mówić – wysyczał. – Bo ci, kurwa, łeb ukręcę i w dupę wsadzę.

Nagle obaj usłyszeli jakieś rozmowy na korytarzu. Natychmiast spojrzeli w tym kierunku, ale było już za późno na jakąkolwiek inną reakcję.

W futrynie stanął Castiel.

– Przecież ci mówię, że Dean polazł... – Balthazar zawiesił głos, widząc, kto znajdował się w gabinecie.

Winchester natychmiast odskoczył od Gabriela.

– Co tu się..? – spytał Castiel, wodząc wzrokiem to po Gabrielu, to po Deanie.

Balthazar w tym czasie zdążył wsunąć się do środka i stanąć przy biurku. Od razu zauważył, że ktoś grzebał w papierach konsula. Tylko pytanie, czy zrobił to nadopiekuńczy starszy brat, czy zbyt wścibski starszy brat? I dlaczego oba określenia pasowały zarówno do Gabriela jak i Deana?

– Wyjaśnię ci to – zaczął Winchester, robiąc krok w stronę niebieskookiego. – On kazał mi tu siedzieć i...

– Co ty robiłeś w konsulacie beze mnie? I dlaczego poszedłeś akurat do mojego gabinetu? – zapytał ostro, patrząc na swojego kochanka. – Ty tak samo – dodał, zwracając się do brata. – Kto dał wam klucze?!

– Ja cię tylko szukałem – odparł na swoją obronę Gabriel. – A on mi się napatoczył!

– A co teraz robiliście? – spytał, mrużąc oczy.

Obaj oskarżeni spojrzeli po sobie.

– To nie tak, jak myślisz, Cas – powiedział Dean. – Ja bym z nim... nigdy! Przecież wiesz! Chciałem go tylko walnąć, przysięgam!

Brunet nadal patrzał na nich, marszcząc czoło i mrużąc oczy. Niewiele rozumiał z tego wszystkiego. Wiedział tylko tyle, że obaj chcieli go oszukać. Po Gabrielu by się tego spodziewał, ale czy po Deanie? Zdecydowanie nie.

– Porozmawiamy w domu – mruknął tylko.

Przez całą drogę do posiadłości Castiela, nikt nie odezwał się nawet słowem. Brunet zwiększał tylko prędkość samochodu, wprawiając obu mężczyzn w szczere obawy o swoje życie. Wymuszał pierwszeństwo, prawie potrącił przechodnia i nawet nie zwolnił. Był naprawdę wściekły. Podobnie sprawa miała się, gdy już zatrzymali się w garażu. Młodszy Braun trzasnął drzwiczkami i z cichym warczeniem pod nosem wpuścił ich do środka mieszkania. Oczywiście nadal nie powiedział żadnego słowa. Wskazywał im tylko ręką, że mają iść do salonu i tam czekać.

– To twoja wina – syknął Winchester, gdy obaj zasiedli na kanapie. – Gdybyś tam nie właził...

– Cicho bądź – odparł równie cicho. – I nie mów nic o teczkach, jasne?

– Bo co? – warknął. – Cas się dowie i tak będzie najlepiej.

– Ty nic nie powiesz o mnie, ja nie powiem nic o tobie i tej twojej karteczce – zaproponował, ukradkiem spoglądając, czy niebieskooki już do nich szedł. – Umowa stoi?

Blondyn zagryzł wargę. Nie wiedział, czy mógł na tyle zaufać temu szantażyście, facetowi, który nie miał za grosz szacunku do drugiej osoby. Zastanawiał się cholernie długą chwilę, ale ostatecznie zgodził się. Tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich. Cas już i tak był za bardzo rozwścieczony, żeby jeszcze dowiedzieć się, że dwie najważniejsze osoby w jego życiu chciały ukraść newralgiczne informacje.

 

* * *

 

Dopiero późnym wieczorem brunet był już na tyle uspokojony, aby móc z nim na spokojnie porozmawiać. Oczywiście nie na trzeźwo. Wszyscy panowie byli już po czymś nieco mocniejszym.

– Cas – mruknął Dean, opierając się o balkonową barierkę. – Przepraszam, że nic ci nie powiedziałem. Tak jakoś wyszło. Spotkałem Gabriela i zaczęliśmy się kłócić.

Konsul stał nieruchomo i wpatrywał się w krajobraz przed nim. W dłoni trzymał szklankę z napoczętym burbonem. Myślał, co miał odpowiedzieć. Zgodzić się, przytaknąć? Albo znowu zacząć krzyczeć? Prawdę mówiąc już nie był aż tak zły. Wtedy w gabinecie był zszokowany. Nie spodziewał się, że ktoś mógłby wejść sobie do jego gabinetu bez pozwolenia, nie licząc Balthazara oczywiście. Był też przekonany, że gdyby natknął się na nich siedzących grzecznie w fotelach, sprawa mogłaby się inaczej skończyć. Sam nie wiedział czemu, ale poczuł ukłucie zazdrości. Dopiero później dotarło do niego, że zdrada była w tym przypadku niemożliwa. Gabriel tępił wszystko, co nieprawomyślne.

– Kto z was miał klucze do gabinetu? – spytał z westchnieniem.

– On – odparł od razu. W sumie to Braun otworzył drzwi, więc był winny. Castiel nie musiał wiedzieć, że Dean także posiadał klucze.

– Porozmawiam z nim o tym – powiedział cicho. – Może nie wiedział, że już skończyłem i chciał na mnie poczekać.

– Tak w sumie to czemu wróciłeś tak szybko? – spytał. – Miałeś mieć jakieś spotkanie, nie?

– Miałem mieć. – Przytaknął głową. – Ale ostatecznie inwestor zrezygnował ze spotkania, ponieważ wypadło mu coś ważnego. Bardzo mnie za to przepraszał. Może jeszcze kiedyś się z nim spotkam, ale na pewno nie w najbliższym czasie. W sumie dobrze. Będę mieć czas dla Gabriela. Chciałbym mu pokazać Nowy Jork. Może nawet uda mi się go przekonać do zostania tu.

Zielonooki zmarszczył brwi. Ani trochę nie podobał mu się ten pomysł. Miał szczerze dosyć tego faceta. Niech wraca do tego swojego Berlina i niech więcej nie przyjeżdża. Dean nie zdzierży psychicznie, jeżeli będzie się musiał z nim spotykać częściej niż raz na parę miesięcy.

– On chyba nie może tak sobie zrezygnować z pracy – odparł po zastanowieniu. – No wiesz, tam ma świetne zarobki, możliwości awansu...

– Dałbym mu pracę w konsulacie – zaproponował. – Na pewno by mu się spodobało. Ma do tego odpowiednie kompetencje.

– I zamiast wścibskiego Balthazara będziemy mieć wścibskiego Gabriela i Balthazara? O nie, nie, nie. – Pokręcił stanowczo głową. – Nieważne, co zrobimy, oni będą wiedzieć. Ja się na to nie piszę, Cas.

– Nie przesadzaj – mruknął. – Pamiętam, jak mówiłeś mi o tym typowym Aryjczyku. On bardzo chce się na takiego stylizować. To zaczęło się robić niebezpieczne, dlatego chciałbym, aby tu został. To dla jego dobra.

– Kazał ci wstąpić do SS? – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

– Tak. – Spuścił wzrok. – Już wcześniej mnie namawiał, ale nie chciałem. Tam wtedy powiedział, że albo wstąpię, albo na nas doniesie. Bałem się.

– Nie dziwię się. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Chciał do nas strzelić.

– Właśnie dlatego chcę, żeby tu został. Wytrzymam jego docinki i humory. Chcę, żeby wyleczył się z tej chorej propagandy, którą uprawia Goebbels.

– Tutaj też nie jest najlepiej. – Wzruszył ramionami.

– Ale lepiej niż w Niemczech – odparł zaraz i spojrzał na drzwi balkonowe w obawie, że gdzieś w pobliżu mógł być jego brat. – Pomóż mi z nim. Nie da się tak łatwo przekonać. Mnie samego nie posłucha, ale jeżeli zobaczy, że ktoś jeszcze go namawia, to może się udać.

– Bardzo ci na tym zależy? – spytał, krzywiąc się.

Castiel nie musiał odpowiedzieć ustnie, żeby Dean wiedział. Wystarczyło jego jedno spojrzenie. Te wielkie, niebieskie oczy patrzyły na blondyna prosząco. A on nigdy nie potrafił im odmówić.

 


End file.
